Tid's Adventures in Minecraft
by popopo8776
Summary: This is the Roberts Adventures in Minecraft story from the viewpoint of his greatest enemy. Fills in gaps in the Legacy Series, and the original.


Tid55584's Adventures in Minecraft

By Tid55584

It was just another day in the world of Minecraft. The animals were going about their own business as usual. Streams were flowing, emptying out into a clear basin at the end of their path. A village resided not too far away. The children were outside playing, and the adults were going about their business; nothing out of the ordinary. In the desert, however, resided one man, a man of great strength. His name was Tid55584, Tid for short. He lived in a castle made of the strongest material to be found, Obsidian. His kingdom was surrounded by four great walls, also made of obsidian; with four obsidian towers where guards and archers were stationed, flags flowing above their heads. Tid was a great ruler, as anyone protected by him would agree with. This is the story of Tid and his adventures.

I was in a room made completely of gold; torches lit the walls on every side. Glowstone pillars filled the rest of the large room with light. Paintings hung from the walls, depicting creations and people. Who were these people? I tried to get a better look at the paintings, but I couldn't move my body. I was sitting in a chair; one of the most comfortable chairs I've ever sat in. I was sitting at a long golden table, so big you could hardly see the other end. I didn't know what was supposed to happen, and wondered why I was here. Suddenly a door opened on the far side of the room. In stepped a man, about as tall as I was. He wore a black hat, a brown T-shirt, and some jeans. He had a beard and very little hair anywhere else. He came and sat in the chair across from me. He sat there, examining me for a while. Then he spoke: "Do you know why you are here?" I shook my head. He spoke with a voice of power, as if; I was speaking to God himself. But this was not God, it couldn't be. "Let me ask you another question; do you know who I am?" I shook my head once more. "Well, since you don't know, I am Notch." I sat there in silence, not knowing whether I was supposed to say something at this point. He spoke again after a minute. "Considering you don't recognize me, and the fact that once I told you who I was you were not shocked, you don't know what I am?" I shook my head a third time. He stood up and walked over to the largest painting in the room. I hadn't noticed it before now. It depicted a man that looked like Notch, hand outstretched, beckoning the world into existence. The painting was impressive, to say the least. He turned once more to me and said "I am the creator of all of Minecraft." I sat there, in shock and awe. Here I was, before the creator of Minecraft. He was like God, but I was not about to sit there and worship him. He came back and sat down across from me again. "Now that you know who I am, I suppose you want to know what I've brought you here for, correct?" I nodded. "Tid, I'm going to be honest with you, there is a great danger facing the Earth. I'm not entirely sure when it will strike, but it will. I'm counting on you to stop it. Do you think you can do that?" I nodded. He nodded as well. "Good, I shall be sending you back now. This is not the last time we will meet Tid, remember that."

I woke up with someone shaking me. "Tid, you need to get up. You've got a big day today." I sat up and wiped the sleep out of my eyes. I looked around to see Alyssa standing there. I stood up and stretched. Had my encounter with Notch last night really been only a dream, or had he been trying to warn me of the Earth's impending doom? Either way, it wasn't going to change the fact that today was a very important day. "I've got to get ready; I'll see you in twenty minutes." I said. She nodded. "I'll prepare breakfast." With that she headed to the kitchen to start preparing food. I walked into the bathroom to shower and get ready. Today was the graduation day of the new soldiers; and I was supposed to give a speech. It was a day to prepare them to face new challenges and fight the cold long wars of today. I walked back to my room to pick out my best suit for the occasion. Once I had finished dressing, I stared out of the window, looking over the ceremony area. Rows and rows of chairs were set up in front of a stage. The symbol of my army was floating on a flag in the middle of it all. I walked down the stairs to where Alyssa was preparing my favorite breakfast: Eggs and bacon with a side of fruit. I sat down at the table, ready to enjoy this delicious meal. Alyssa slid the last of the bacon onto her plate and sat down across from me. She looked as beautiful as ever today. She had put on her favorite dress; a rose red dress that flowed behind her when she walked. She wore a captivating fragrance that reminded me of shady spot under a tree by the waterfall at our favorite swimming hole. We ate quickly and then headed outside to the ceremony area.

All of the troops were standing by the curtains of the stage, and all of the civilians were sitting in the rows of chairs. Children were running around playing; their parents calling them back to their seats before the ceremony started. I walked onto the stage and I was greeted by many cheers. I looked out over them, seeing each and every one's smiling faces. I raised my hand to signal silence, which I received almost instantaneously. I cleared my throat. "Hello everyone, so nice to see all of you today. We are here to congratulate the new soldiers of today as they graduate and introduce them into the world. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, the graduating troops of 2013!" I waved my hand at the troops and I turned to give the audience a view of the troops and clap. After a few seconds I returned to the podium and continued with my speech. "Now, to test these troops and how far they've come, they will be sent into the woods to test how long they can survive. They will be each be given torches, a sword, and some food to start out with, but after that they will have to fend for themselves. The test will last for three days and three nights. If they are unable to survive the whole three days and nights, they will return here, where they will undergo more training until the test is over. With that, I bid everyone a good day." They started to clap and cheer as the troops headed over to the supplies tent to grab their equipment. I took Alyssa by the arm and headed back to the castle. All day I was debating on whether or not I should tell Alyssa about the dream I had had. Finally, I decided to tell her after dinner. I sat on my bed, thinking about my dream, when Alyssa walked in. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Nothing, I just…" "You just, what?" She stood there with a look of concern on her face. She sat down on the bed next to me and put her arm around me. "You can tell me anything." I looked at her and she smiled. I sighed. "Alright, I guess you should know." I told her about my dream; I left nothing out, hoping she could understand it better than I did. She sat there listening intently, nodding every time I paused. When I had finished, she sat there looking at the floor. We sat in silence for a while. When she finally spoke, her voice sounded concerned. "Do you think he was serious?" "I don't know. Personally, I don't know if it was just a dream or if he was really trying to warn me." I stood up. "This is a very serious matter. I will be doing all that I can to find out more information." She stood up too. "I will be doing all that I can to help you." She said. "Thank you; you really are the best girlfriend ever." She smiled. She hugged me and walked out the door. I sat back down on my bed and pulled out my favorite book. I had not yet installed any lamps, so I was reading from the light of the moon. After what seemed like an hour, a shadow flashed across my window. I looked up just in time to see where it was going. I rushed out of my room and down the hall. I turned a corner and all of a sudden there was a loud boom. I rushed towards the source of the noise. Luckily, the walls were made of obsidian, and there was no breaking that with TNT. I looked to see who the perpetrator was, but I couldn't catch his face. He rushed out of the kingdom and into the dessert night. There wasn't any damage, luckily. The citizens had come out of their houses, wondering what was going on. I walked upstairs and onto the terrace. "Everyone, there is no reason to be alarmed, I am perfectly fine. There are no damages. Now everyone return to your homes." I turned and walked back into the castle. Clearly somebody knew that I'm supposed to save the world, and they couldn't have that. I returned to my room and immediately went to bed, for fear of another incident.

Notch did not visit me again in my dreams. I got up and showered. I went downstairs and made myself some breakfast. After I finished eating, I walked out into the training area. There were no soldiers there; that means that all of them are still out there. I decided to go exploring that day. I went back into my castle and equipped myself with everything I would need and headed out of the kingdom. I headed east, trying to follow the direction the perpetrator was heading. I went in the same direction for three hours, occasionally stopping to rest. I was resting under an oak tree when I looked to the horizon. The sun was setting and soon mobs would start spawning. I stood up, and right as I was about to start on my journey back I noticed something I hadn't noticed before, a castle; made completely out of gold. It had to have been at least two stories tall, with probably over forty rooms. There were people moving around inside. I decided that I had better head back to my kingdom to rest. I'd come back later and see just what these guys were up to. So I traveled back to my kingdom, and headed upstairs to go to sleep immediately. As I got to my room, I heard someone talking on the other side of the door. "Honestly, I don't know where the king could've run off to. He's probably off adventuring again; you know how it is with him." It was my head butler, William. "You're probably right; I shouldn't get all worked up." This time it was Alyssa that spoke. I heard someone stand up and move over to the window. "I just worry about what trouble he might get into." I heard someone walk over to the door. "That's perfectly understandable. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." It was William again. I guessed he was the one by door. He turned the knob and opened the door. I quickly shushed him before he could say anything. He silently nodded and walked down the hall. I went into the room where Alyssa was standing at the window, looking out over the moonlit kingdom. I walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder. She turned around and threw her arms around my neck. "Tid, where have you been? I have been worried sick!" "Sorry, I was just doing a bit of adventuring." She hugged me again. "I'm just glad you're safe." She said. She released me and I took my armor off. "Has anything happened today?" She shook her head. "Everything was fine here. Nothing unusual happened." I breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, I've encountered another castle." "Really?" She asked. I nodded. "Well, where is it?" "It is east of here, about ten miles. I'm not sure if they are hostile or not. I decided not to confront them at this point." She nodded. "That was a smart move. What shall we do?" I shrugged. "I don't know yet. The troops will be returning tomorrow, so that will ensure the security of this kingdom until we decide what to do." "Okay, that makes sense. Well, I better leave you to get to bed." She came up and hugged me again and left without another word.

Sleep did not come easily that night. What if the perpetrator returned? I lay in bed, staring at the window, waiting for another shadow to dart past. I waited for what seemed like hours until I finally decided that I might be a little paranoid, and that everything was going to be fine. I turned on my side to face the wall and fell to sleep immediately. This night I had another dream. This time I was in a dark room, with no doors or windows. It was made completely of stone, and it wasn't very big. Unlike in my dream with Notch, I could move around in this one. I touched the wall, it was cold as ice. I looked around, nobody else was here. Why am I here? Then I turned around and I saw somebody standing there. It surprised me so much that I actually jumped. It was about as tall as I was. It wore a blue T-shirt and jeans. Its face looked normal, except for the eyes. Where there were supposed to be pupils, there was nothing but white. It stared at me for a while. I blinked, and it had a diamond sword in its hands. It charged at me, swinging the sword. I did my best to try and fight it, keeping it away from me. I opened my mouth to tell it to stay back, but no words came out. I was left there, helpless to defend myself against whatever this was. Then it stuck its sword straight through my chest, death becoming inevitable. I woke up with a start, panting hard. I checked the time, it was exactly midnight. I lay my head back on my pillow and tried to catch some more sleep. The nightmare did not happen again, thankfully. Later that day I went into the library to see if I could find some information on this person I had encountered in my dreams. After hours of searching, I finally found a book referring to a person with pure white eyes; it was titled: Herobrine. I immediately read the passage. It said: "Many people are reporting having a nightmare with a person wearing a blue T-shirt and jeans with pure white eyes. It is said that in these nightmares the person would stare at them until they blinked, at which time the person would have a diamond sword and start slashing them to death. They all refer to him by the same name: 'Herobrine'. It is unknown what causes these nightmares at this time." I closed the book. "Herobrine, eh? What would he want with me?" I shrugged and put the book back on its shelf and walked out of the room. I headed outside to welcome the troops back from their three day and three night survival test. I stood outside of the kingdom walls waiting for the troops to return when all of a sudden I hear an explosion in the distance. I grab a sword and quickly run towards the source. When I got there I saw the troops lying on their stomachs, some severely injured. This was sabotage. Someone was trying to kill them; but why? What reason would anyone have for trying to take out an entire army in a peaceful time? It didn't make sense to me. I immediately rushed back to the kingdom and told all of the doctors to come with me and see if we could save any of them. When we got back, the doctors got to work right away. Most of the troops didn't make it. Some were killed by the explosion, others bled to death on account of their severe injuries. It was at that moment that I vowed to take revenge. Nobody would be allowed to get away with slaughtering my entire army. I went back to the kingdom and announce the tragic news to the unsuspecting civilians. They were devastated; some of the troops had been fathers to wonderful children. I wished I could have done more to help ease their pain. At dusk, I traveled outside of the kingdom and into the dessert night. I found a nice patch that felt pleasant to the touch, right next to a small lake. I lay on my back, staring up at the star-filled sky. Suddenly, about twenty mobs started to crowd around me. As soon as I saw them, I sat up quickly. For some reason, they were not trying to kill me. "What do you want from me?" I asked them. A Spider Jockey stepped forward and the Skeleton spoke. "We know of your power, great Tid." I sat there, staring at the Spider Jockey. "We have come to make you an offer. We would like to join your army." I was shocked. I hadn't expected this. "Are you serious?" I asked. The Skeleton nodded. "Indeed. We would like to join you and fight anyone who dares stand against you. We have great numbers; as well as power. Combined with your power, we would be unstoppable." I thought about this for a minute. What the Skeleton was saying was true, we would be unstoppable. After a while the Skeleton spoke up again. "So, do you accept?" I nodded. The mobs started to cheer, which for some was a mass amount of hissing and moaning. I stood up and dusted myself off. "Follow me," I said. "I will lead you to my kingdom." We walked through the dessert towards my kingdom. I was nervous about how the civilians would react to my new army. Maybe once they learned that they are on our side, they would learn to accept them. As we arrived at my kingdom, the alarms sounded and the arrow cannons activated. I raised my hand and the alarms silenced and the arrow cannons ceased fire. I turned to the mobs. "Sorry about that, we don't usually accept mobs in the kingdom." I turned back around and led them through the entrance and into the main part of the kingdom. I showed them the training area, as well as the infirmary. The infirmary was empty, so I guessed the rest of the troops were already back at their tents. I led the mobs to the tents and showed them inside. "And this is where you'll be staying." I looked at the other troops to see that some of them were giving dirty looks at the mobs, the others looking at me as if I was crazy. "Now everyone, I expect you to treat each other as you would with your closest friends, so I don't want any fights. Got that?" The troops nodded. "Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave." With that, I walked out the doors. As I walked away, I heard no fighting, so I hoped that that would be the way it would be. "Who would've thought," I said to myself. "I would be leading an army of mobs. Maybe I have gone crazy after all."

The nightmare did not happen again, which I was glad of. Alyssa greeted me downstairs where she was preparing breakfast. "I haven't seen you in a couple of days, what on earth have you been doing?" She asked as she slid some bacon onto my plate. "I've been really busy. Did you hear what happened to the troops?" She nodded. "Yeah, it's terrible. You must be so upset." "It was tragic, yes. But yesterday, I found a new army." She turned around to look at me. "A new army?" I nodded. "You won't believe it, but it consists of mobs." She nearly did a spit-take with some orange juice she was drinking. "Mobs? Have you lost your mind?" I shook my head. "No, I haven't. I'm perfectly sane." She studied me with a look she only wears when she's trying to find the logic in my actions; I wished she wouldn't do that. "So how many are there exactly?" She asked, returning to flipping pancakes. "I don't know exactly, but there's probably like twenty or thirty. I'm going to have them recruit more later." She put the last of the pancakes on her plate and sat down. "That's good. So what about the other troops? You know the ones that survived?" She asked. "They seem to be getting along with the mobs. I'm going to run some exercises for them later after the funeral." She nodded. After a while, she said: "So, when are we going to do something? Just me and you?" "Right after I send the mobs to go recruit more. I swear we do something right after." I said. She smiled. "Alright, just come get me when you're ready." We finished eating and I helped her with the dishes. Then I went out to check on the troops. I walked over to the mess hall, where they were most likely to be and found that they were all there, except for the human troops. What happened to them? I walked back to the tent but they weren't there either. I was starting to get suspicious when I found them at the training grounds. I walked over to the entrance. "Guys, how come you aren't in the mess hall?" One of the troops was punching a bag; he was the one who responded. "We got up and ate early, so we could train more. Also so we don't have to eat with those mobs, I don't care what you say, they are nothing but trouble." I leaned against the door frame. "Now guys, I know you don't think that the mobs are loyal and all of that, but I assure you, they aren't up to any trouble. You have my word soldiers." The one who was punching the bag said: "We may have your word sir, but we don't have theirs." I sighed. I turned and left them to train. I had more important things to do than to argue with the soldiers about the loyalty of the mobs. I met Dr. Ramstein, my lead scientist, to discuss the research on a top secret project I had him on. "So, how's it coming Ramstein?" I asked. "It's coming along brilliantly sir, we've managed to secure the isotope for the unstable materials we are working with; if anything goes wrong, we can fix it." I nodded. "Good work, and how soon can I expect it to be done?" He tightened his lab coat. "Well sir, we should be done within the next week or so." I clapped him on the back. "You really are the best, Dr. Ramstein. I expect great things from you in the future." With that I left him to continue his work. I had to make preparations for the funeral this afternoon. Everyone in the kingdom was going to be there, and I wanted this to really honor those soldiers. I went and checked up on the preparations for the funeral, and everything was going according to schedule. With a little free time left, I left for the library to do some more research. I tried to see if I could find more information on this mythical Herobrine, but nothing came up. I then decided to see if I couldn't find any information on the golden castle I had found. I checked the book: Kings and Their Castles, but nothing came up about a golden castle. So I decided to try The Different Castles of Minecraft, and I found a little tidbit about a golden castle: "With all of the different castles mentioned in this book, there is only one made completely out of gold. This castle is two stories tall and has over forty rooms. This castle is known to be the home of SkytheKidRS and his beloved 'Sky Army'." Having found out who the owner of this elusive golden castle, I checked the Biographies of All of Minecraft for more information. I searched immediately for the letter 'S' and started reading. There were so many people with a name that started with 'S', I doubted I would ever find out who SkytheKidRS was. I checked hundreds of names, Sideline55, SetoSorcerer, and even someone named Slamacow, whatever that meant. Finally I found it, SkytheKidRS. This is what it said: "SkytheKidRS (or Sky, as his friends call him) is the leader of Sky Army and the record holder for most gold in a castle. He currently resides in his golden castle with his Sky Army followers and his girlfriend, Dawnables." I closed the book. "Sheesh, a lot of help that was." I put the book back on the bookshelf and left. As long as they did not bother me, I would not bother them.

I checked the clock on the wall; it was nearly time for the funeral. I quickly ran up the stairs and put on my best suit. Then I met Alyssa at the front doors of my castle and we walked over to the funeral together. I walked up on the stage in front of the memorial site and stood behind the podium. I looked out at everyone; I could see the sadness in their eyes. I cleared my throat. "We are gathered here today, to honor the fallen soldiers. They were important to our kingdom, in more ways than one. I'm sorry for those of you who have lost family members. We have prepared a video to honor those who we have lost. I stood aside as the video played. It was tribute of the moments the fallen soldiers had shared with their family members. Some were parents playing with their children; others enjoying the sun in the park with their spouses. As soon as the video stopped playing, I returned to the podium. "We have made their graves out of the finest marble available. I hope that you will pay your respects before leaving." I backed away from the podium, took Alyssa by the arm, and returned to my castle. I enjoyed a bit of free time by gathering supplies for the kingdom. Before I knew it, it was already time for dinner. I returned to the kingdom with plenty of wood and crops. I put them in the storage area and returned to my castle to enjoy some dinner. After dinner, I went to go tell the mobs to recruit more so our army could grow. We would need all of the soldiers we could get. Then I went to get Alyssa for our night together. We headed out of the kingdom, and I showed her the lake I had found some nights previously. We lay on our backs, staring up at the starry sky. I turned my head to look at her. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight. I looked back at the sky. I could see Orion. We sat there, naming the constellations we could see. She found more than I did, but that's okay. After about two hours, we headed back to the kingdom to see that the army size had nearly quadrupled. I hugged Alyssa goodnight and went straight to sleep. That night I was visited by Notch again. I was in the same room as before, sitting in the same chair. I waited for Notch to show up. Eventually the door opened and Notch stepped in. He sat in the chair across from me and began to speak. "Tid, I fear the threat is coming closer. I don't know what it is yet, but I'm certain it will happen within the next year. I need you to stop it Tid. Have you found any new information?" I nodded. "Well then, please tell me." I didn't think it would work, but this time when I opened my mouth words came out. "Well, I found out about a golden castle not too far from my kingdom. I've learned the residents, but that's about it. I have no idea what they could be up to over there." Notch nodded. "Is there anything else?" He asked. "Yes, I've been visited in the past by a person with pure white eyes. They call him Herobrine. Do you know him?" I said. Notch studied the table. He was silent for a while. "Yes, I know him. I'm sorry you had to see him like that." He said. "See him like that? What do you mean?" I asked. "He wasn't always like that. You see, Herobrine is my brother." I was completely shocked by this information. "He died three years ago, and ever since he's been terrorizing people in their sleep, and sometimes in real life." Notch looked down at the table again. "I've been meaning to put a stop to his reign of terror, but every time I try he just comes back. I don't know if we'll ever be free from him." I could see a tear trickling down his face. "Should I get rid of him for you?" I asked Notch. "No, that's not your responsibility. I'm sure you could, if I wanted you to. I don't think that the time for him to be vanquished has come yet however." I looked down at the table too. Then Notch said to me: "Tid, once this disastrous event starts, it'll be up to you to end it. If you fail, the world will be forever lost." "I know." I said. "Do anything you can to stop it, and if you can, prevent it from ever happening in the first place." I nodded. "Alright, I'm going to send you back now. I'm counting on you Tid."

When I woke up that morning, I skipped breakfast and went straight to the library. I didn't have anything planned for that day so I was free to do all of the research I want. I picked a book called: All About the Different Dimensions of Minecraft, and sat down to read. I found some information on a dimension that I would want to visit called the Nether. I read about the new enemies in there called Zombie Pigmen, Ghasts, and Magma Cubes. I also found something on a Nether Fortress: Nether Fortresses are phenomena that occur randomly throughout the Nether. They contain mobs not seen anywhere else. These new mobs include: Wither Skeletons and Blazes. Nether Fortresses are very beneficial to anyone who can find one, but they are also very dangerous. I read about the Nether portal, which takes about ten obsidian, which was right up my alley. I went to the storage room and took out ten obsidian as well as a flint and steel, to light the portal. I arranged the obsidian like the book said and light the portal with the flint and steel. Immediately the portal filled with purple aura and particles and strange noises came from it. I stepped through the portal to check out this new mysterious world. I looked around and saw lava and fire everywhere. There were Zombie Pigmen all around, and a few Ghasts were flying around. I ducked behind cover to avoid drawing the attention of the Ghasts. I walked a little distance until I reached a cliff edge. I looked down and saw a sea of lava stretching as far as I could see. I saw a ledge a short distance down so I jumped down and I looked around. There was another ledge, and another, leading all the way down to the "shore". I walked a short distance, and turned a corner. On the other side was a huge hill, surrounded by Soul Sand. On the top was a huge black structure that seemed to be made out of purple-ish black bricks. "Well what do you know," I said to myself. "I just found a Nether Fortress." I decided to come back when I had some equipment. I made it back to the kingdom and went to the equipment room. I chose some diamond armor, as well as a diamond sword. I decided to take some food, in case I got hungry. With my equipment in hand, I headed back to the Nether to find the Nether Fortress again. I climbed the hill, and arrived at the entrance of the structure. It was a pretty basic entrance, except it didn't have a door. I walked in and I could see a long hallway stretching farther than I could see, with an intersection occurring some distance down. I walked down the hall, turning left at the intersection. All of a sudden, I heard a low sound that sounded halfway between a moan and a growl. It was coming from the room up ahead. I could see smoke coming from the room, and I was hesitant to enter for a second. I could hear the same sound I heard earlier coming from multiple sources throughout the room. I peered inside, and I saw a bunch of flaming creatures with what appeared to be Blaze Rods circling their body. I silently whispered to myself: "These must be the Blazes I read about." In the middle of the room was a small cage with a miniature version of these Blazes inside of it. Every so often it would release particles and another of the Blazes would come into existence. I backed up slowly, wishing to avoid a fight with so many Blazes. I turned around and headed the other way at the intersection. This time I came into a room with what appeared to be a farm of sorts. There were strange plants growing on Soul Sand. I decided I might be able to find a use for them, so I took some, along with some Soul Sand. I turned back and went back to the intersection. There was only one more direction to go. I turned and went down the hall until I arrived at yet another intersection. I would save the exploring for later, I needed to see what was at the end of this hall. I ran forward, trying to see where this hall ended. Finally I saw it, a room at the end of the hall with a solitary door. I opened it, and inside was a lone chest. I cautiously walked forward until I stood in front of the chest. Having not died yet, I decided to open the chest. Inside were a sword, and a piece of paper. I picked up the piece of paper and read it. It was an instruction page to build something, just what I couldn't decipher. I pushed the piece of paper into my pocket and picked up the sword. I took a close look at the hilt. Inscribed in thin purple letters were the words: Wither Bane. "Wither Bane," I said aloud. Suddenly three black skeletons holding swords made of stone appeared out of thin air. My diamond sword was still sheathed, and I didn't know how powerful the Wither Bane was, so I decided to fight with that. I jumped and landed in the middle of them. I spun on my heel and stabbed one right through the chest. The other two tried to cut me in half, but I ducked at the last second and they ended up cutting each other's arms off. I spun around with my sword outstretched so that I cut their heads clean off. I stooped down and picked up the three heads and put them in my pack. I turned and decided to find another room to explore. I headed down the hall way and turned right. At the end was another room that looked exactly like the previous one. I opened the door, but it was much different inside. The room was about three times larger, with blue light illuminating the entire room. There were four pillars surrounding a lower level. In the corners of the lower level, there were four chests, but these chests looked different. They were black with an iron seal on them. The floor was covered with a strange symbol in the middle of the room; a five-pointed star inside of a circle. There were sections of the circle, separated by a line going inwards every foot-and-a-half or so. Inside these sections were strange symbols inside of smaller circles. I didn't recognize any of the symbols. In the middle of the star was an altar with a book on it. I slowly walked forward, trying to take all of this in. I stepped up to the altar. The book was titled: Necronomicon. I opened the book and saw strange symbols. I heard a low voice that sounded as if thunder itself were speaking. "All those wishing to use the secrets of magic must beware: once you have started, there is no turning back. Do you accept these terms?" I nodded. "Good, then you shall be filled with knowledge of magic. You shall become more powerful than you could ever imagine." The glowing blue light grew brighter, and purple mist rose from the symbols and started swirling around my body. It entered my mouth and I felt a sensation of burning coursing throughout my body. I doubled over in pain, the sensation growing stronger with every passing second. Then it suddenly subsided, and a feeling of power replaced it. I stood up, feeling like I could do anything. The glowing of the circle dimmed to its original level. I turned back to the altar and looked at the book again. Suddenly I knew what these symbols meant. There were a ton of spells in this book, each one having a different effect or countering another. I found an interesting spell that I could try out. I turned to one of the four chests and spoke the word: "Rakelgore!" The seal on the chest broke and it flew open. I turned to each of the chests in turn, repeating the spell. Inside the first chest, I found a small cube. I took it out and returned to the book to find some information on this object. It immediately flipped to the page with an image of the cube I was holding. It explained what it was and what it did, and this is what it said: "The Mirror Cube. This cube allows the user to copy anything they would like, no matter the size or shape. This can be stored in the cubes memory until it is used again. This allows the user to copy entire objects and recreate them at any location." At the bottom of the page, it gave the spell to activate it: "Rialde." I held the cube up and said the spell. "Rialde." The cube then floated into the air and scanned the whole room. It knew exactly what I wanted to copy without me having to tell it. The cube then floated back down to my hand. I stored the cube in my pack and took a look inside the other chests. Inside I found other books, some detailing where to find magical creatures, others detailing magical objects and what they do, and still others with more spells and potion recipes. I took everything inside of the chests, grabbed the Necronomicon from the altar, and left the room.

I was just about to leave when I was swamped by an entire army of Wither Skeletons and Blazes. It looked like I was cornered, there were far too many to fight. All of a sudden I heard another low voice. It laughed hysterically; like it knew it had me cornered. "You are very powerful indeed, young Tid. But I'm stronger! I will destroy you right here and now!" I looked up and saw a monstrous creature. It was skeletal looking, yet it seemed to have some sort of transparent flesh. It was black, with a tint of purple. It had no legs, just a torso with a tail underneath. It had three heads, two on the ends of the arms, and one in the center. It was horrific; it floated probably twenty feet off the ground. I heard the sound of a cannon and a head flew at me. I leaped to the side to avoid it, the skull narrowly missing me by a couple of inches. It contacted with the ground and exploded. It wasn't a very large explosion, but it was still dangerous. It lowered itself to about five feet off the ground, and I charged it. It shot another skull, I turned to dodge it and it barely brushed my shoulder. I started feeling a little woozy. It felt like I was poisoned. I saw the creature had gained a black aura around it. It laughed at me as I sank to my knees, my legs no longer able to support my body. "Feeling a bit weak? You should be, you're inflicted with my Wither effect! It drains your strength and gives it to me!" It laughed again. It was such a horrible sound, like that of thunder. I would not get beaten today. I opened the Necronomicon and flipped through it. I found a particularly useful spell. I raised my hand towards the creature, and said the incantation: "Tartarum Imobius!" The creature suddenly found itself bound by an invisible force. It couldn't move its body an inch. I stood up. The creature became enraged. It bellowed with anger and tried to shoot skulls at me, but it couldn't. I wondered what would happen if I tried just saying what I meant. I followed up the spell with another: "Shadow Seal!" The creature was flattened against the ground, and I held out my hand. Apparently the creature knew what happened with this spell. "You wouldn't, you wouldn't dare!" I chuckled a little. "Oh, I'm pretty sure you know I would." I started to close my hand slowly. It screamed in pain, which sounded as if boulders were crashing on the ground. "Oh? Does that hurt you?" I asked sarcastically. It stopped screaming in pain. "How dare you, I will kill you!" I laughed. I closed my hand further, and it screamed in pain once more. It stopped screaming again. "Y-you bastard!" It coughed up purple blood. I closed my hand all the way, and it let out a bellow of pain that shook the entire structure. It exploded as the seal crushed it into a million pieces. The army looked at me, then at the place the creature had been, then back to me. They dropped their weapons and ran away. I then noticed a small gleam of light, exactly in the center of the crater. I walked over to it and picked it up. It was a sort of item in the shape of a star. It glowed slightly from the blue outline that surrounded an orange center. I put the object in my pocket and started walking away. I didn't know if the seal would kill him forever, but I hoped he would never come back. I ran back to the portal and stepped through to escape this hellish world.

When I got back Alyssa was waiting for me in the main lobby. I stumbled and fell to the floor, exhausted. She ran over to me. She turned me over, so I was laying on back. "Tid, are you all right?" She asked. "Yes, just a bit tired." I replied. "Well then let's get you to bed." She helped me walk to my bedroom, and lay me on my bed. She turned around and walked out of the room. I closed my eyes and immediately fell asleep. Notch spoke to me that night. I was in the same room, but instead of waiting for Notch like I usually did, Notch was already there. "So Tid, I see you've learned a bit of magic." I nodded. "Did anything else happen?" I nodded again. "Well, what happened?" He asked. "I encountered a strange creature in the Nether. It was incredibly powerful, more powerful than anything I've seen in the past." I said. "What did it look like?" "It was black with a tint of purple; it had three heads, and no legs, just a tail. It shot skulls at me that made me feel weak." Notch's eyes widened. "How did you manage to beat it?" he asked. "I used the Shadow Seal on it." He nodded. "Good, that will keep it trapped in the Nether Fortress forever." He said. "What is this creature?" I asked. "It's called the Wither. It is a very powerful being that has existed since the Nether was born. We've tried to seal it up in the past, but somehow it broke out. The fact that you've met it tells me that something big is going to happen soon. Tid, you must stop it." I nodded again. "What do you suggest I do, Notch?" He shook his head. "I don't know. Whatever it is, you're going to need a powerful weapon to stop it. I recommend using that slip of paper you found in the Nether Fortress to help you out." He smiled. "Alright, I'll do my best Notch." He nodded. "Good, I'm going to send you back now. I believe in your abilities Tid." And with that the dream faded and I woke up. I sat up on my bed panting. I immediately dug into my pocket and pulled out the little slip of paper I had found. I could understand it now. It was depicting how to build an ancient sword called: The Sword of Sealing Death. I looked at the materials and it said this: Requirements: 1x Nether Star, 1x Dragon Egg, 5x Obsidian, 5x Blood Crystal, and 1 x Fusion Crystal. I walked down to the library to find out what these items were. I had to read some of the books I found in the Nether Fortress to find these items. I first looked in Magical Items and Where to Find Them. It told me about the Nether Star, which was obtained by killing the Wither. I took out the object I had obtained earlier. "This must be the Nether Star." I said to myself. I then looked up Dragon Egg. It told me that I had to obtain the Dragon Egg from the Ender Dragon. I pulled out another book entitled: The Bosses of Minecraft. I looked in it and found the Ender Dragon fairly quickly. This is what it said: "The Ender Dragon is the strongest boss in Minecraft. It lives exclusively in the End, and it can never leave. It flies around and rams into its opponents to deal massive damage. There are towers with Ender Crystals on top that heal the Ender Dragon when it gets close to them. These can be destroyed, but they explode when they are destroyed and damage the Ender Dragon if it was being healed by it. When killed, the Ender Dragon will summon a portal back to the Overworld and a Dragon Egg will be left on top of the portal." I stopped reading at this point. All I had to do was kill the Ender Dragon, no big deal. I looked up how to find it and it said I had to find an End Portal, which is only found in Strongholds. Luckily, my troops had reported spotting a structure that matched the description in the book. I asked one of the troops for the coordinates of the structure. Then I visited the armory to stock up on armor and weapons. I ventured in the direction of the coordinates, and when I arrived there was a huge stone structure made of moss stone bricks and stone bricks. I walked inside, not knowing what to expect. There were long corridors with doors on either side. They forked into more corridors, some went down into the earth and some went up. I walked deeper into the structure, hoping to find the End Portal soon. As I went still further into the structure, I started to hear strange noises. They were noises I had never heard before, and they sounded as if they were coming from inside the stone bricks. I walked up to one of the walls and put my ear to it. I could hear the sound clearly, it sounded like a squeal of some sort. I stood back, drew my sword, and struck the bricks, breaking them into pieces. I looked down and noticed a fish the color of silver. It was small with spikes on its back. It rushed at me and I sidestepped just in time. It ran into the stone bricks behind me and about ten more jumped out. They landed on the ground and more popped out of the surrounding bricks. I started running as fast as I could; only looking over my shoulder to see more and more popping out of the walls as they chased me. I saw a room at the end of the corridor and I sprinted for my life. I opened the door and barely made it through as a thousand Silverfish smashed into the door. Luckily the door held and I was safe, for now. I turned around, and I found what I was looking for. It was a three by three portal on the ground with Eyes of Ender inside of the slots. The inside of the portal was black as tar, and it bubbled like tar too. I stood on the edge of the portal, knowing what would happen if I took one more step. I steeled my nerves and jumped into the portal feet first.

I landed on an obsidian platform above what appeared to be a lone island made of a strange stone surrounded by nothing. I jumped down; it wasn't that much of a fall. I looked around. I saw at least six obsidian towers nearby. I couldn't see the Ender Dragon. I walked over to the nearest tower and started to climb. It was one of the shorter ones, so I didn't have to climb far. When I reached the top, I saw a purple glow illuminating the top of the tower, in the center was a crystal encased inside two cubes. I walked over to it and unsheathed my blade. I struck it and it exploded, shooting me back. I barely grabbed onto the edge of the tower, managing not to plummet to the ground below. I took out my pickaxe and slowly started climbing back down the tower. I drank a Potion of Instant Healing to heal whatever injuries I had received from the explosion. I looked around, still no Ender Dragon. I went over to the next tower, and the next, destroying the crystals on top one by one. Finally I got to the tallest tower. I started climbing it, but when I got to the top I noticed something different. This crystal wasn't purple, it was black. I unsheathed my sword and slowly walked towards it. The crystal turned towards me, and opened what appeared to be a single eye. I jumped, startled for a second. It floated there, examining me as if it didn't know if I was friendly or not. I stood there completely still, not daring to make a move for fear of what would happen if I did. Suddenly, the eye at the center of the crystal started to glow, and it shot a beam at me that pushed me back. I shoved my sword into the obsidian and held on as tight as I could. I climbed back up onto the tower and it fired again. This time I leapt to one side, making sure not to jump off the tower. It was quick; it swiveled around to look at me again. It started charging again, but this time the eye started to glow green. The beam it shot before had been red. I readied myself to dodge it, not knowing what would happen next. It fired, and I jumped to the right, but this beam wasn't vertical; it was horizontal. It smashed into me and almost knocked me off of the tower again. I ran at it, trying to slash it with my sword, but to no avail. My attacks didn't even scratch it. It turned and charged again, this time an orange beam. I quickly drank a Potion of Blast Protection, and readied myself for the blast. It shot and the beam that came out was in the shape of an 'X'. I brought my sword up to bear and the blast pushed against my sword. I held the sword in front of me with all my strength. I jumped to one side and let the beam pass. I drank a Potion of Instant Healing and sidestepped another blast. "How am I ever going to beat this thing?" I said to myself. Then it hit me. I suddenly knew how to beat it. It shot another beam and I jumped over it. I drank a Potion of Strength and a Potion of Accuracy; I had only one shot at this. I readied myself. It shot another beam at me and I dodged, it looked at me and I threw my sword. It struck it right in the center of the eye. It started to glow brightly. I turned and jumped, narrowly avoiding the explosion. The entire tower collapsed as I hit the ground. I ran to avoid the falling debris. The tower collapsed, sending a huge cloud of black smoke everywhere. I covered my face to protect it from the smoke. When the smoke cleared, I saw a small construct. It looked as if it were made of Bed Rock. On top of the portal was a black, egg-shaped object. I walked over to it cautiously; half-expecting it to attack me. I stood on the edge of the construct, a portal flowing below me. I reached my hand out and touched the egg-shaped object and it teleported. I was able to follow it because it left behind a trail of particles. I mined the blocks under it, and it fell into my hands. "This must be the Dragon Egg." I said to myself. Then a thought occurred to me. "If this is really the Dragon Egg, then where was the Ender Dragon?" I looked around once more; I couldn't see the Ender Dragon anywhere. I walked back over to the portal with the Dragon Egg in my arms. I jumped through and was transported back to my kingdom. Another piece of the sword was secured.

I checked the supplies building, and we happened to have Blood Crystals and a Fusion Crystal. I took the supplies I needed and headed into an empty space next to my castle. I took out the Mirror Cube and placed the room I had seen before in the empty space, connecting it to my castle. I went inside and put all of the materials in the shape that the slip instructed me and said the incantation: "Riordum Incantotum." Suddenly black wind swirled around the materials and engulfed it in darkness. When the darkness cleared, the sword was laying there on the ground. It had a pitch black hilt with the Nether Star in the center. The blade was a combination of pitch black and blood red. I picked up the sword and I could feel its incredible power. I did a few practice slashes; it felt as if it were actually cutting the air itself. I sheathed the sword and I could feel warmth of the blade on my back. I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me. No one must find out about this. I went upstairs and took a shower. I realized I hadn't had one in days. When I walked back into my room, I was surprised to find Alyssa sitting on my bed. She looked up, and I could see tears running down her face. "What's wrong?" I asked; rushing over to comfort her. "Tid, I visited Notch last night." I was surprised. She nodded. "And? What happened?" I asked. She looked at me again. "He said that I don't have much time left." My heart sank. "How much time did he say?" She shook her head. "He didn't." "Did he at tell you to do anything before you died?" I asked. "He said something about protecting you, but I don't know what he meant by that." I looked at the floor. I couldn't believe it. Everything was going good up until this point. Why would Notch decide to do this all of a sudden? Alyssa stood up. "Tid, I don't know what it means, but I will protect you. I will do just as Notch instructed me." I nodded. As much as I didn't want to think about it, I guessed it was just destiny. I stood up as well. I hugged Alyssa, and then left the room without another word. I walked down stairs and sat on my throne, not sure what else to do. Suddenly three people barge through the doors. The one in the middle asks: "Are you Tid?" I looked at them with suspicion. "Who wants to know?" I asked. He said: "We have a Wither problem. Notch sent us." I hid my shock well. So the Wither had broken the seal already? "Tell me more." I said. They told me the whole story, and I agreed to help them. I led them to my Nether portal and we teleported to what appeared to be a base. He said to me: "The location is east of here." I replied: "You didn't go to the Nether Fortress did you? If so, your friends are in trouble." We ran to the Nether Fortress where there were a lot of people on the ground, surrounded by mobs. Suddenly I saw his blade turn red, and he ran at the mobs, slashing them to bits. I whispered to myself: "This guy has a lot of power." Then I heard it; the voice of the Wither. It laughed its horrible laugh. "So you've come back for more have you?" I couldn't tell if it was talking to me or him. It launched its skulls, but not at me. It didn't seem to notice that I was there. I unsheathed my blade silently and ran behind it. I shoved my sword through its chest, making it bellow with pain. "Not you again!" I couldn't help but crack a smile. I yelled to the other guy: "Hey, toss me some TNT!" He threw some to me; I ignited it and shoved it in the Wither's mouth. I jumped down, and the Wither was about to blast me when the guy froze him. I ran as fast as I could and escaped the explosion. I turned and saw him reviving all of his friends. "So, he knows magic too? I wonder just how much he knows." Once all of his friends were revived, we ran back to the portal. When we got there he asked: "Where's Sideline?" I was about to ask who Sideline was when I saw somebody running towards us yelling: "We've got to go now!" "What did you do?" The guy asked him. "I ignited a Biome Buster!" I could tell he was about to ask something else when Sideline pushed him through the portal. I looked back, and I saw all of the Nether crumbling before my eyes. Zombie Pigmen and Ghasts were frantically trying to escape the explosion; to no avail. I turned and jumped through the portal, quickly sealing it on the other side. I turned to the others. The other guy yelled at Sideline: "Why did you blow up the Nether?!" Sideline shrugged. If these guys could make an entire dimension collapse, maybe they were what Notch talked about. They thanked me for my assistance and left, but I wasn't about to let them escape that easily. I followed them all the way back to the golden castle. I ran around back and heard someone talking. It sounded like Sideline: "It's almost complete. Testing will start soon." I hear another voice, one I didn't quite recognize. "Are you sure testing it is a good idea? You know about all of the kinks in it." Sideline spoke up again. "Yes, but I've managed to work most of them out. Soon there will be nothing that can stop us!" I heard the other voice again. "Yeah, I guess you're right." I backed away from the wall. "So," I whispered to myself. "These guys are what Notch warned me about. I must put a stop to their plans at once!" I ran all the way back to my kingdom and held an emergency meeting with the troops. "Sir, what's with all the commotion?" One of the Enderman asked. "Alright guys, I'm not going to lie to you. We are about to go to war." I hear lots of excited murmurs throughout the crowd. "Now, now, settle down." The murmurs stopped almost at once. "I need you guys to get ready. We will strike when they are least expecting it. We will attack in two days time. I advise you to prepare." I left them and returned to my castle. Alyssa was preparing dinner for us. She was making cooked fish with potatoes and milk. "Where have you been today?" She asked me. I sat down at the table. "Sorry, I was helping out some people with a Wither problem." I said. She turned around and looked at me. She raised an eyebrow. "A Wither problem? What is a Wither?" I told her and she nearly smacked me. "Are you kidding me?! You could've died fighting that!" "I know, I know. Sorry, but I had dealt with it before and I was confident I could do it again. It won't happen again, I swear." She gave me a skeptical look and turned back around. We ate dinner and I said good-night to her, I was exhausted. I walked upstairs and plopped down on my bed, barely able to remove my sword and lean it against my bed before I fell asleep. Notch didn't visit me that night, but I wished he did. I had a few questions to ask him. When I woke up I showered and went downstairs where Alyssa was preparing breakfast. I decided to help, considering I had never done so before. We had a great time preparing the breakfast and we ate and laughed. I was going to miss moments like this once she was gone. I decided not to tell her about the siege I was planning for tomorrow. She would want to come with to protect me, but that would put her in danger; and I couldn't risk losing her; not now. I spent the whole day making sure the troops were ready for tomorrow. "What time shall we leave sir?" One of them asked me. I replied: "We leave at 0800." He nodded. "Understood sir," I went back to my castle and slept, needing all the rest I could get. I woke up the next day and quickly prepared myself. I walked over to the troops and saw that they were all up and ready to leave. "Alright troops, lets put a stop to this evil!" They all cheered and we walked towards the golden castle. When we got closer a volley of flaming arrows came from the roof, killing a few of my soldiers. "Counter strike! Skeletons, ready your bows!" The Skeletons raised their bows and aimed for the top of the building. "Fire!" I ordered, and about two hundred arrows rained upon the rooftop of the building. There were no more arrows fired at us; so I thought we got them; but I was dead wrong. Suddenly four cannons fired and killed about eight hundred of my troops. Then Sideline runs at me, grabs me by the front of my collar, and pins me against the wall. He asks me: "Why are you attacking our base?!" I chuckled. "That help I gave you, it was only a temporary truce. I know what you're up to, and I'm here to stop it." Sideline became furious with me and threw me up onto the rooftop. I saw the others they were all shocked. I laughed. "Well this is perfect!" I said. Then someone grabbed me from behind and knocked me unconscious. When I awoke, I was in a cell. The others were all chatting amongst themselves; trying to decide what to do with me. Finally, one of them noticed I had woken up and said: "Look guys, he's up." The others looked at me. I stood up and walked over to the bars. "Release me at once! I must return to my kingdom!" Then someone walked up to the bars, I recognized him from a book I had read, his name was Sky. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about your kingdom. As we speak, SetoSorcerer and Sideline are setting up a nuke in your kingdom!" I rushed forward and grabbed the bars. "You bastard!" He laughed and replied: "I won't detonate it just yet; but you are going to be locked here for a long time!" They all walked away, laughing at me. I took a few steps back. "Breaking Iron," I said with my palm facing the bars, but the spell didn't work. "Smart bastard," I said. "He's not as stupid as he looks." He enchanted the iron bars so I couldn't break them using magic. Then it hit me, maybe I didn't have to use magic! I looked around for my sword, but that had been taken away from me. I swore under my breath. How was I ever going to escape? I sat in the corner, the cold stone walls pressing against my back, the feeling of cold and despair consuming me. I closed my eyes, waiting for something to happen.

Weeks past, and eventually I gave up all hope of ever seeing my kingdom again. One day, one of them came back, it was Sky. He said to me: "You holding up alright?" I could hear the sarcasm in his voice. I resented everyone at this base. Not only were my loved ones in danger, but the entire world was at stake. He laughed. "Don't worry buddy, you won't be in here for much longer." I looked up. He nodded. "That's right, we're going to ignite the nuke soon, and you're going to be there to pay a visit." He laughed again, I wished I could've smote him right then and there, but I was powerless in this cell. I stood up. "We'll be leaving this afternoon; I'll come get you when we're ready." He laughed one last time and left. I watched him leave with resentment. In just a few short hours, I was about to witness the death of all my loved ones firsthand. I punched the wall and a small crater appeared where my fist had been. It was about twice the size of my fist. I punched the wall several more times; letting all my rage out on it. I did this for hours, and when Sky came back my knuckles were bloody and there were about a hundred holes in the wall. "Sheesh kid, what have you been doing?" I looked at him with anger. He had brought several other guys with him, obviously a coward's hand. They unlocked my cell and I offered no resistance when they cuffed my hands. They didn't cuff me behind my back, which was foolish for them. I was escorted out of the prison, albeit roughly, and was led to a helicopter. We flew towards my kingdom; I could see the nuke from thousands of feet away. It wrenched my heart in a billion different directions. Sky pulled out the detonator, saying: "Ready when you guys are." The others looked at him and nodded. We flew directly over the kingdom; I could see the civilians below, not expecting a thing. I was forced to stand up and look over the edge at them, although I really didn't want to. I heard snickers from behind me. Then I heard the button being pressed. I watched, helpless to do anything, as my entire kingdom went up in flames. Everyone I had ever known was there, my friends, my loved ones. Suddenly I felt a push on my back and I plummeted towards the inferno. I could feel the heat getting stronger and stronger as I neared it. I entered the flames and crashed to the floor. I could hear maniacal laughter coming from somewhere nearby, and was shocked to hear more explosions go off. The heat from the flames grew more and more intense and I thought to myself: Is this really how it's going to end? With my kingdom in ruins and being burned alive? I closed my eyes. The flames subsided, and the heat gradually cooled. I didn't open my eyes, for fear of what I would find. Meanwhile, up on the helicopter: "Ha, we got 'em boys!" There was exchanging of high fives and laughter. One of them looked down to see the wreckage. "Hey guys," He said. "What?" The others replied. "You might want to take a look at this." He said to them. They each looked over the edges of the helicopter. Down below was the smoldering ruins of Tid's kingdom. Laying there in the center of it all was one object. No, it wasn't an object, it was a person! Back to Tid. I thought about all that I had lost, my kingdom, my troops, my people. Then I remembered one last thing I had lost: Alyssa. I could feel my rage boiling up inside me. I opened my eyes, and stood up. I summoned my sword and caught it in my hands. The red in the sword started to glow brighter and brighter. I looked up and found the helicopter, still circling above. I let out a scream of rage and shockwaves emitted from my mouth. I slashed my sword in the direction of the helicopter and a pulse was sent at the helicopter, cutting it in half. I watched them as they fell to the ground. My rage was too much to contain. I stuck my sword in the ground and a fissure opened up going in their direction. They ran to dodge it and barely made it. I screamed with rage again and destroyed the smoldering remains that could be used for cover. I could feel my body changing, like my skin was peeling off, but it didn't hurt. I looked down and saw red and black moving about my body; in fact, it was my body! I ran at them, and traversed the hundred foot gap in only a few seconds. I struck the ground where one had been a second previously, and a plume of fire erupted from the ground. One of them came at me and I pushed him back, not even having to touch him. I thrust my fist at them and a shock wave sent them flying back. A few of them tried to shoot me with arrows, but I dodged them with ease. I jumped into the air and came down upon them as they sprinted to get away. An explosion erupted at my feet and a crater was left were I was standing. I could hear one of them call for the others to retreat. I slashed my sword again and the wave barely missed them. Suddenly several plumes of flame erupted all around me. I rose into the air, making the plumes swirl around my body. Eventually they combined to form a gigantic dragon made of flame. I could see their faces of pure terror and awe. I sent the fire dragon after them and they started running again. The dragon reached the forest and incinerated everything that it touched. It crashed into the ground and a huge explosion consumed the area. A gigantic crater was left in the ground. I didn't see any sign of them, so I lowered myself onto the ground. My skin returned and my rage simmered down. All that was left was sadness. I fell to the floor, sobbing. When I opened my eyes, Notch was standing in front of me. "Tid," He said. I looked at him; completely silent. "I know you have suffered great loss," I stared at the ground. "Tid, I know that you cared greatly for your people. Therefore, I'm granting you one request. Anything you would desire, I will give it to you." I looked at him, tears running down my cheeks. I wiped my eyes and stood up to speak to him on eye level. "Notch," I said to him. "My one request is: The return of my kingdom and all who lived in it." He nodded. "Very well, sleep now; and when you wake up your wish will come true." With that, he left and I fell asleep instantly.

I awoke in my bed, and for a moment I thought it was all a dream, but I looked at my wrists. They had marks from the cuffs that were too tight. I leapt out of bed and ran downstairs where Alyssa was busy making breakfast. I ran over and hugged her, almost knocking her over. She looked a little surprised, but she recovered and hugged me back. "What's going on?" She asked when I let go. I looked into her eyes; they were blue and full of concern. I sat down at the table and told her the whole story. When I was done, she was sitting across from me with her hands laced in front of her mouth. I didn't tell her about my rage outburst; I couldn't bring myself to do it. She looked at me with sympathy. "Sounds like you've been through a lot these past couple of weeks, eh?" I nodded. I stood up and turned towards the window. I took a deep, shaky breath. I vowed to take revenge on those bastards for putting me through that horrible experience. I must have had my fist clenched because Alyssa asked me to calm down. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I turned to face Alyssa and she had a look of concern on her face. I walked over to her and hugged her again. "I'm fine now," I said. "Really," I gave her a reassuring smile then walked out of the door. None of our troops had survived the attack. I walked out of the kingdom towards the castle of gold. I wasn't going to attack, I was going to spy. I leapt up onto a tree branch in one leap and pulled out some binoculars. I could see them moving around inside, laughing and having a good time. I noticed that two of them were missing: Sideline and SetoSorcerer. They were probably in the back, testing some more evil projects to end the world. I snuck around back and listened through the walls again. I could hear them talking: "Sheesh, that guy just won't die, will he?" There wasn't an audible reply, so I guessed the other had shaken his head. "We are going to have to hurry, otherwise he might stop us." It was Sideline's voice. Then SetoSorcerer spoke up. "Stop us? What do you mean, 'stop us'?" "Well," There was a short pause. "Well, what?" Another pause. "Well, when he attacked us, I asked him why he was attacking us." I guessed SetoSorcerer nodded, encouraging him to go on. "Well, he said that he knows what we're up to, and that he was going to put a stop to it." SetoSorcerer laughed. "Ha, you think he's actually going to stop us? Don't be silly, he couldn't stop anything!" I had to use all of my willpower not to punch the wall and break it. I put my ear back against the wall. "Well, what if he could? What if he did stop us?" I heard footsteps heading towards where Sideline's voice was coming from. I guessed he patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry Sideline, that won't happen. I'll make sure of it." "How?" Sideline asked. "Just leave it up to me." I backed away from the wall. Where they planning another attack on my kingdom? I wouldn't let that happen. I sprinted all the way back to my kingdom; I had to talk to the lead scientist. "Hello King, what do I have the honor for today?" He asked. I bent over to catch my breath. "How is our secret project coming along?" I asked him. He beamed at me. "Well I'm glad you asked sir! It's finished. We were just about to test it." I nodded. "Good, because I have a feeling we are going to need it very soon." He looked at me with a confused expression. "Never mind that, let's test it right away." He nodded. He showed me to a room in the back; it had a Creeper in it. He spoke into a microphone that was hooked up to speakers inside of the room. "Commence testing." He said. Then a black vapor came from holes in the top of the room. Through the vapor we could see it undergoing many changes. Its body elongated two four times its normal width and length. Its legs grew outwards and became almost ten times the size of a normal Creeper's. His neck grew and it was about three times the size of a normal neck. When the vapor cleared we could see the new Mutant Creeper. It really was a sight to be seen. I rubbed my hands together. "Yes, with these new super-soldiers, there will be nothing we can't do!" I turned to the scientist and thanked him. With this space ship, those bastards wouldn't be able to hide from me on the moon. The process of converting all of our troops into super-soldiers was about halfway done at this point. I walked outside and looked at the sky. "Soon," I said. "Soon, you won't be able to hide from me, and I will kill you." I started thinking about all they had done, all they had put me through. Then a thought occurred to me, maybe they were the ones that killed all of my soldiers. But what reason would they have to do such a thing? Did they feel threatened by a great army traveling so close to their base? Maybe. Did they do it just to kill? Not likely. I visited the memorial we had set for all of the troops. There had been too many graves to make, so we just put a giant piece of marble and inscribed the names of the fallen on it. I stared so intently on the marble that I didn't notice someone walking up behind me. They touched my shoulder and I nearly jumped in surprise. It was Alyssa. "Hey," I said; putting on a warm smile. She smiled back. Then she looked at the memorial. "I know you cared about them." She said. I looked at the memorial, then back to her. "Yes, I did. They were my troops, but they were more than that. Everyone in this kingdom," I said, gesturing to all of the buildings and citizens. "Everyone in this kingdom is family. We share a tight bond and depend on each other. Now that they're dead, I want nothing more than revenge." She stared at me. "You know revenge isn't the answer, you were never that kind of guy. I have a feeling that this is more than just the loss of your troops. Is there something you aren't telling me? Something I should know about?" I took her hands in mine. "You know I would tell you everything. On that note, there's something I must share with you." She stared at me silently, waiting for me to go on. "I have reason to suspect that those hooligans at the golden castle are responsible for the murder of troops. But that's not all. I overheard them talking about an experiment that would make them unstoppable. This may be what Notch warned me about; this may be the world-ending event I need to stop. I need your help Alyssa." She stared directly into my eyes. She didn't say anything, but she didn't have to. I knew what she was saying from the look in her eyes. She was telling me that she would do anything she could do to help. "Thank you," I said. She smiled. "So what do you need me to do?" She asked. "I don't know yet, but I will need your help eventually." "Well, when that time comes, you know I'll be right there by your side."

Weeks past, time was spent training or exploring. The troops were constantly training, even in their mutant forms; they wouldn't stand a chance against the warriors we were going up against. Although, I wouldn't really call them warriors. They hid behind laser defense grids, bombs, etc. they weren't real warriors. I spent time perfecting my spells. I even tried to summon my other form once or twice on purpose, but to no avail. Now I could strike down a foe before they had even sensed me. One day, the entire kingdom trembled under the roar of an engine. I looked up at the sky and saw a ship returning to Earth, heading straight for the golden castle. I decided to go incognito and investigate the situation. I used a cloaking spell and quickly made my way to the golden castle; well, as close as I could approach that is. In a circle around the castle about a hundred feet in every direction, a strange purple substance was spreading at an alarming rate. "I knew it," I said to myself. "I knew they had to be stopped." I looked around; the ship had landed on the roof of the place. I could hear panic coming from the castle, but I couldn't exactly make out what anybody was saying. The purple substance was approaching closer to the tree I was perched on, so I quickly jumped down and ran all the way back to my kingdom. I could hear the roar of the engine. "Oh no they don't," I said to myself. "They're not escaping that easily." I ran to the top of my castle and summoned a powerful fireball and sent it flying at their ship. It hit square in one of their engines. I launched another and it hit their other engine, and they plummeted to the ground. I jumped and flew over to a few hundred yards away from where they had crash landed. I summoned a rocket launcher from thin air. A little unconventional, but oh well. I walked a few yards forward, realized that it was stupid to be carrying a rocket launcher, and started to pack it up. All of a sudden, two guys walked out of the forest, saw me, and immediately came after me. I tried to escape but I tripped and they caught up to me. They pinned me to the ground. I struggled to get free but somehow found myself incapable of doing so. "Let go of me you hooligans! I must return to my girlfriend! She's probably worried sick by now!" "Not until you take us to your base!" It was Sideline. I guessed that the other guy was probably SetoSorcerer. "Fine!" I said. They let go of me and followed me back to my kingdom. They sent a transmission from my kingdom to the moon. When the transmission finished, Sideline turned to SetoSorcerer. "Well, it looks like we'll be here at least another week." SetoSorcerer nodded. "Well I suggest you get out of here while you still can. Cause after all, you are still enemies of this kingdom." I said. Sure, I made it sound like they were going to get away and live, but I would see to it that they didn't. They stared at me for a few seconds, and then tripped over each other trying to get out of the door. I wasn't about to kill them yet. I might keep them trapped here as prisoners for a while. I sealed all of the exits through the corridor they had gone through and switched on the real-time world viewer. I watched then noticed something strange. It was red, with black and grey-green veins. It was reaching towards the sky. I opened the corridor to the room I was in and said to them: "What the hell did you do?" SetoSorcerer stood up to me and said: "We unleashed The Great Destroyer." My rage billowed up inside of me. I pinned him to the wall with the tip of my blade pointed at his throat. "I knew you guys couldn't be trusted! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you and your friend here!" SetoSorcerer gulped. "Well, we, um…" My rage grew still. "That's it! Now you die!" I went to bring my sword down upon him, but Sideline tackled me to the ground. The other exit at the end of the corridor opened and they both started running for it. I followed in quick pursuit but SetoSorcerer, being a sorcerer like me, launched a series of fireballs and streaks of lightning at me. It was all I could do not to get hit, and by the time I started chasing them again, they were already halfway out of my kingdom. When I was outside of my castle, I looked up and saw a horrific sight. The strange substance they had called The Great Destroyer was spreading over the entire horizon. My anger was finally too much to contain. I launched myself at Sideline and SetoSorcerer and knocked them both to the ground. I used an earth seal to pin them there while I went to request a favor from Alyssa. "Alyssa, I need you to travel to the moon. Once there, you will kidnap all of the others except for their leader. Understand?" She nodded. "Good, now go talk to the main scientist. He will give you the ship." I walked back over to Sideline and SetoSorcerer. They were squirming, trying to pry themselves free of the seal. "Let us go! We must return to the others!" Sideline was shouting. I bent over them both. "Oh don't worry," I said to them in a fake soothing voice. "You'll be seeing them soon enough."

(As Alyssa) I made my way over to the lab to ask for the ship. I was given a quick crash-course on how to operate it, and I quickly ascended to the moon. I was dressed appropriately for this occasion, wearing my best ninja suit. The best outfit for such a covert operation. When I landed on the moon, I found a self-sustaining ecosystem bubble. "That must be where they are stationed," I said. I landed the ship as silently as I could, which wasn't hard considering we were in space. I opened the hatch, grabbed some supplies and made my way to the base. I jumped onto the roof, making my way through their own architecture. I saw a vent leading to a room. I looked down and saw all of them in one room. Oh this will be too easy, I thought to myself. I threw down a smoke grenade and jumped through the open vent. I quickly ran around to each of them, striking crucial pressure points, making them faint instantly. I dragged all of them over to the shuttle. When the last body was on board, I looked back at the base. "Better leave some decoys in case I didn't get all of them." I said. I went to the back where I had pre-made decoys of each of them made. I took all of them and laid them on the floor in various positions. They were so life-like, unless you were two inches away from them, you would think they were real. I decided to leave them with a little parting gift. I returned to the shuttle and retrieved two Nova Bombs from the storage compartment. I went to the side of the building and placed one on each side. Just as I was about to leave, I hear a door open at the end of a corridor. It was their leader. I quickly dart over to my shuttle and close the hatch, their leader in close pursuit. I checked the gears and made sure everything was ready for lift-off, and then hit the ignition. We soared into the air and blasted towards Earth. I looked back; the moon was nothing but a quickly shrinking sphere in the distance. I looked ahead. "This was too easy." I said.

(Back as Tid) Alyssa radioed in and said she had the prisoners. "Good," I said. I walked over to Sideline and SetoSorcerer. "Good news guys! You'll be reunited with your friends soon! Alyssa's on her way back from capturing them." Sideline struggled still more to be free, though it was useless. "Y- You bastard!" I laughed. "So that's how you thank me for bringing your friends to join you? How rude of you. I'll be sending you to my prison now." I raised, and then lowered my hand, and they sunk into the ground. Their panic showing as they struggled desperately to escape. They would sink into my prison underground, and remain there until further notice. And when Alyssa gets back, her prisoners will join them. I laughed with how brilliant my plan was. Eventually their leader would show up, and I would kill him in front of them. I walked inside to make some final preparations for our battle. I had read about a final technique that could be done with a blade to increase its power immensely. It was a dangerous technique, but it was worth it. I walked into my Alchemy Room (which is what I called that room with the magical powers in it). I set my sword upon the floor, and activated the ring. Several symbols floated from the circles around me. I concentrated on my sword. I imagined being one with the sword, its movements being my movements. Finally, in a burst of power, I completed the technique and collapsed on the floor, panting heavily. I picked up my sword when I had regained my strength. It felt lighter, more powerful. I did a few practice slashed and it cut through the air as if there was nothing there at all. I sheathed my sword again. Now there was nothing that he could do to stop me. I headed outside to greet Alyssa, who was just returning from her mission. I helped her load the prisoners into the prison, and I went into my throne room. Waiting. Suddenly, Sky's voice broke over the intercom. "Let us out of here or you're dead!" I laughed. "Tough talk for someone in such a low position! Besides, this is payback for destroying my kingdom." I heard another voice break over the intercom, it wasn't someone I recognized. "So you're going to shoot a tiny rocket at the moon? Ha!" This one was more arrogant than the last one. In any case, I couldn't help but crack a smile. "No, no. Nothing like that. I, or should I say Alyssa, has attached two Nova Bombs to your base when she captured you. In a few hours, I will detonate the bombs, and your base will be destroyed!" I laughed again at my brilliant plan. If their leader didn't show up in a few hours, he would die along with his base! I turned on my real-time world viewer and watched the moon. Eventually, he would come.

It was almost time to detonate the Nova Bombs. I checked the prison's camera and saw them all just sitting against the wall or laying down. I hoped they felt as much misery as I had when I was locked up. I turned my attention back to the monitor. I could see a ship coming straight for my kingdom. I smiled. "Excellent," I said to myself. "So he came after all." I heard an explosion at the front of the castle. My Iron Golems would be attacking him at this point. After a few seconds, I heard another crash below me. I could hear them speaking over the intercom. Their leader was speaking: "Everyone get out of here. There's something I need to take care of. I laughed. "You don't have to go anywhere. I will come to you. I struck my sword in the ground and blasted a hole through the layers of solid obsidian. I landed expertly on the ground. I looked at him, and saw the rage in his face growing. "So nice to se you again; too bad it will be short lived." I said. "For you," he replied. "You will pay for what you have done!" He ran at me, our blades crossed, and an explosion vaporized the castle.

I sent him flying backwards. He landed on his feet; he must've been trained recently. His power had grown immensely since we last met. I laughed. "What's so funny?" He asked. I looked at him with a wicked smile on my face. I pointed towards the moon. He looked at the moon, then looked back at me. "Yeah, so? What about it?" He said. "Behold! The destruction of the moon and your base!" I raised my hands, and put them together in front of me. The two Nova Bombs detonated with a huge flash. We watched as the moon was ripped apart and sent into a different dimension. He stared back at me. "Who are you?" He asked. I laughed again. "You know who I am; I'm the person who kidnapped your friends! I'm the person who blew up your base! I'm Tid55584!" He ran at me and I deflected him. Another explosion rocked the area. "It's useless!" I said. He was actually pretty powerful, but bluffing more power than I had was my best defense at this point. I looked at Alyssa and the others. They didn't need to die for us. He followed my gaze to Alyssa, then a smile streaked across his face. I had a feeling I knew what he was planning. "No, you won't touch her! Leave her out of this! Your fight is with me!" I shouted at him. He sprinted towards Alyssa, his sword ready to strike. I sped over to her and put my body as a barrier between her and his sword. He slashed and left a huge gash running through the middle of my torso. The others cheered, Alyssa screamed at the sight of my injuries. He looked shocked to see me standing there. I looked down, with my eyes closed. I could feel my rage growing rapidly. "I said," I said. "Not to touch her!" I opened my eyes and looked at him. I could see in his armor that my eyes had changed color; they were red now. My skin started peeling off again. The other form was coming out, soon he would die! I wanted nothing more than to see him lying on the floor, dead. Alyssa backed away from me, afraid of getting hurt from my power. I could feel the form taking over my body, my rage boiling up inside. I reached the point I had reached when I last used this form, but it didn't stop there. I could feel an aura growing around me. It felt like a protective shield around my body. I unsheathed my sword. "Now," I said, my voice had changed. "Now you die!" I slashed my sword. He raised his sword just in time; he was sent flying and crashed into the far obsidian wall. Had he not undergone such extreme training, he might've been killed by that. I slashed my sword again. A shockwave was sent flying at him. He got up and jumped out of the way. The shockwave blew a hole through the wall. I made a slashing motion with my hand, and the earth rippled and crumbled in the direction of him. I launched myself at him, my sword in hand. I raised it above my head, and brought it down. He blocked with his sword, a crack appeared down the middle of his sword. Soon his sword will break, and I would get to kill him with my bare hands. He looked at his sword, fear stretching across his face. He pushed and sent me flying backwards, I landed on my feet. I used my rage to grow my power still further. The ground at my feet gave way and created a giant crater under the force of my aura flaring. I was reaching the point where my rage was the main source of my power. I screamed into the air and pulses echoed from my mouth. I could hear footsteps approaching from just outside my field of vision. I didn't have time to focus on that though, not when my enemy was right in front of me. If I kept this form just a little longer, I would be able to kill him with no troubles. Suddenly, I felt someone hugging me. I looked down, and it was Alyssa! My "skin" was burning her skin. She looked at me. "Tid, you have to stop this!" She pleaded. "I know you want to protect me, but not like this! Please Tid! Please stop!" Her eyes filled with tears, I couldn't tell if it was from the pain or from her seeing me like this. It doesn't matter, I told myself. Alyssa is crying, and you're the cause. I could feel my skin returning. My aura was fading. I hugged Alyssa back. "I'm so sorry." I said. I looked into her eyes. "I promise, I won't do it again." She smiled. She pulled me in and did something she had never done before: she kissed me. I didn't know how to react. She pulled away, her arms still around my neck. "I love you," she said. She leaned in to speak into my ear. "Now go kick his ass for me, will ya?" She smiled and ran back over to the others, who still couldn't believe what had just happened. I nodded at Alyssa and turned back to their leader. I looked down, the wound had healed. There wasn't a scar, my shirt wasn't even ripped. It was as if it hadn't happened. I cracked a smile. "Now, let's finish this!" He nodded. I charged at him and our blades crossed again. He smiled. "Good luck beating this blade," He said. "This is the Admin Ark!" He pushed me back and I landed on my feet. I smiled. "You didn't seem that confident earlier!" I said pointing to the crack in his sword. He snarled at me. He charged at me. I blocked, another crack appearing in his sword. He screamed with pain. Then I felt pain too. My body wasn't injured. I looked at my sword. There was a crack in the blade that stretched across the width of it. So it was starting. I charged at him, not attempting to strike him with my sword. That would just cause more cracks to appear in my sword. I summoned a meteor, and he dodged it. His guard was lowered for a second, and I rushed at him. He was barely able to raise his sword in time to block, another crack appearing in both of our swords. The resulting explosion destroying the meteor I had summoned. We both screamed with pain. His sword had more cracks in it than mine did, if this continued, his sword would brake first. And from what I could tell, he had used the same technique I had. He stood there, at the other edge of the crater, panting heavily. "So," He said between breaths. "I see you've done that to your sword too." I stared at him, panting, waiting for him to go on. "You've fused your soul with your sword, to give it more power." I nodded. He smiled. "And you know what happens when the sword breaks, don't you?" I nodded again. Alyssa stared at me. "What's he talking about, Tid?" I looked at her, still panting. "When a sword infused with the soul of the wielder breaks," I paused. "When it breaks, the wielder dies." She looked horrified. "Tid, that's a huge risk! You could actually die using that!" I nodded. "I know. But his sword has more cracks than mine, meaning his will break first!" I charged at him and he blocked. More cracks appeared in our swords. I winced with pain. I looked at his sword; it couldn't take any more hits like that. I looked down at mine; it could withstand a few more impacts. He seemed to have realized this too, because he started to run away. I charged at him, I wouldn't need to break his sword if I could run him through with mine. I was five feet away when Sky shouted: "Robert! Get down!" Their leader, his name apparently being Robert, ducked and a sword hit mine; sending it flying out of my hand. I winched with pain again. I went over to retrieve my blade, which had stuck itself in the ground. When I had wrenched it free, I saw that three more cracks had appeared. "Damn you!" I shouted at him. He just shrugged. Robert got up and turned back to face me. He looked at my sword; and realized that if we battled again it would be the end for both of us. I cursed them, if I hadn't made a promise to Alyssa, I could've slipped into my other form and my sword wouldn't receive any damage at all. I thought about my options. There was no way I was going to make it out of this alive, not without Roger dying at least. Then I got an idea. I summoned all of my strength and put it into my blade. If I could somehow break his sword without mine shattering to pieces, I could win and live to be with Alyssa. This final blast would be devastating, and would probably kill them. I prayed to Notch to transport everyone else out of here. Suddenly I heard several pops and they were gone. "Alright, let's finish this." We rushed at each other once more. Our blades crossed one last time and an explosion, bigger than the others rocked the earth, mountains split in half, lighting struck the landscape, and a wave of energy flattened everything else. Both of our blades shattered into pieces, and we lay on the floor, unmoving, dead. The war was finally over.

Soul Enchanters: The Legacy

(As Alyssa) I lay there, sobbing over Tid's dead body. "Why?" I asked myself between sobs. Why did it have to be him? What did he ever do to deserve this? Then I realized something. If I hadn't made him not use that form, he would've beaten Robert easily, and he would still be alive. I cursed myself for doing that. I should've let him kill Robert with that form. I felt resentment for both myself and for those bastards of the golden castle. Then I heard something. I looked up and saw a few of them walking towards me. What do they want? I thought to myself. Suddenly I felt someone grab my arms. I struggled to get free, but it didn't work. They put a blindfold on me so I couldn't see. "What are you doing? What do you want from me?" I asked. I heard one of them chuckle. "You'll see when we get there." The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't match it to a face. The picked me up and carried me a long distance. Finally I heard other voices, and the sound of a door opening. "Ah good, you have the prisoner." I heard someone say. They were going to imprison me? Great. They carried me down a corridor, and down a flight of stairs. Finally they shoved me into a metal chair in a cold room. They took the blindfold off. I looked around. I was in a room made completely of cobblestone, nothing I couldn't break if my hands weren't tied. On the wall facing me was a metal door, with a camera over it. There were torches in each of the corners, providing light and some heat. I finally got a good look at my captors. It was the ones called "Sky" and "Deadlox". They smiled at me; but not in a friendly way. Sky walked up to me. "Now talk, girlie." He said. "Talk about what?" I asked. "Don't you play dumb with me missy. We all know you were working with Tid; so why don't you just spill the beans already? We want to know everything." These bozos thought I would tell them anything? Ha! "I don't know what you're talking about." I said. "What?! That's a load of crap girl! We know you know everything about him, so why don't you just tell us, and we'll let you go." "Tch, I don't believe that for one second! If I tell you, you'd just kill me afterwards. After all, there'd be no reason to keep me alive anymore, now would there?" I said. "Aaagh! Just talk!" Sky said; I could hear him getting angrier. This could be fun. "But I am talking." I said. I smiled. He tried to punch me but I dodged it. "You wouldn't hit a girl would you?" I laughed. I could see him getting angrier. Deadlox pulled him away from me. "Maybe I should take it from here." He said. He turned to me. "Now, you know that we know that you know everything about Tid. All of this messing around isn't going to change that. We just want to know what he was up to. What plans he had. You know? So if you could tell us, I would personally see to it that you make it out of here alive." "Why do you want to know? He's dead anyway." I said, bitterness resounding in my voice. He studied me for a while. Finally, he turned to his partner. "Well, it seems we won't be getting much information from her right now. Let's give her time to settle in to her new home, then maybe she'll talk." They walked out of the room and left me there all alone. I could hear voices from the other side of the wall. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but from the tones of their voices I could tell it wasn't good news for me. I stared into the camera above the door. I half-expected it to blink. I stared down at the ground. There was nothing I could do right now, no means of escape, nothing. Now I understood how it felt to be Tid trapped in that cell for so many weeks. Weeks passed; someone new coming in to interrogate me every week. I remained vigilant of not telling them anything. I didn't know why they wanted information on Tid so badly, but for whatever reason it was, it couldn't have been good. Finally they got tired of interrogating me and sent in a girl named "Dawnables". "What," I said. "Did the boys get tired of listening to me?" Dawnables smiled. She seemed like such a nice person, it was hard to believe she worked for them. "Yeah, they want to see if I could pry some information out of you." She said. "Well good luck with that sister. I'm not talking." She smiled again. "Listen, I don't know what I could say to make you trust me. But I do want you to know that I don't want this to continue any more than you do." She said. Good, at least she wasn't evil like them. I hesitated, not sure whether I should really trust her. "Listen," I said. "You have a boyfriend right? Sky, that's him?" She nodded. "And you would do anything to protect him, right?" She nodded again. "Well, Tid was my boyfriend. I loved him with all my heart, and now he's dead. He's dead because of you guys. I don't know what you're planning, but will you help me?" I asked. "Help you?" She asked. "Help you with what?" "Well," I said. "I need your help reviving him." "What?" She asked. "You must understand what it would feel like to lose the one you love, right? I know our sides have never agreed in the past, but please, from one girl to another, will you help me?" She looked down. She was silent for a while. "Okay," She said. "What?" I asked. "Okay, I'll help you. But you have to promise to tell Tid not to hurt Sky, okay?" I nodded. "And you have to promise not to tell anyone about this, alright?" She nodded. She stood up, and walked over to the door. "I'll come back after everyone's asleep. I'll help you escape, after that; we have to find a way to do this on our own." I nodded. She turned and walked out of the door. I could hear her saying something, but I didn't know what. It sounded like: "She really doesn't know anything guys." Then they left and I was alone with my thoughts. Was Dawnables really going to help me? Was she going to tell them about my plans to revive Tid? I guess I'd find out sooner or later.

That night, Dawnables came back, just as she said she would. She untied me, then we walked into the hallway. "They set traps every night in case of intruders, so you'll have to follow me." I nodded and we proceeded down the corridor. We took a sharp left, then traveled up a flight of stairs that led to three more corridors at an intersection. "We have to be very quiet; the boys' rooms are just around the corner. We went down the left corridor and, being as quiet as humanly possible, we snuck to the back entrance. I walked up to the door and turned to her. "I know of a place were we can rendezvous." She looked at me. "Where?" She whispered. I went into my pocket and took out a map. "Here," I said, giving it to her. "Follow this map to this location every night at ten o' clock, got it?" She nodded. I turned and walked out the door. I felt like running away, but I didn't have anywhere to go. Tid's kingdom was vaporized in the explosion, now there was nothing but a giant crater and his dead body. Then a thought struck me. I sprinted towards the crater and found Tid's body still there. I picked him up and threw him across my shoulder. I walked a little ways and found our favorite swimming spot. I lay him down next to a shady tree. The night was calm and the water was as smooth as glass. Thanks to Tid's alliance with the mobs, I didn't have to worry about being attacked. I tried to think about how I was going to revive Tid, but I couldn't think straight. Everything had just happened so fast. I looked at the water. I took off my clothes and walked into the water. It was cold at first, but it gradually warmed up. I always did my best thinking in the water. I floated on my back, looking up at the night sky. I looked at the stars shining above me, finding a few constellations here and there. How was I going to revive Tid? I didn't have magic like he did, in fact, there wasn't really anything special about me. It was a wonder that Tid was interested in me at all. I looked over to the tree where I had set him down. He was slumped against the trunk of the tree, almost as if he was sleeping. "Oh Tid," I said. I couldn't do any research because Tid's library was destroyed. I looked at the edge of the water. I remembered the times that Tid and I would spend together, sitting on the edge kicking our feet in the water. We'd often go swimming, splashing each other and laughing, just enjoying each other's company. "I wish I wasn't so useless." I said. "But you're not useless." I was so surprised that I nearly drowned. Finally, I got over the shock of hearing someone talk back and started looking around. It sounded like a female voice. Then I saw her. I recognized her instantly. She had a pure white dress that flowed a short distance behind her. Her skin was tannish, as if she'd spent some time in the sun recently. Her eyes were sea-green, my favorite color. Her hair was the color of almonds, and came down to her shoulders. She smiled warmly, like a mother would smile at her daughter. She was the goddess of strength and success. "Yuna," I said. She smiled. "I didn't mean to surprise you darling." I was shocked to see her standing there. Suddenly I felt anger towards the goddess. I pointed a finger at her. "How come you didn't help Tid in that fight?!" I asked. She smiled again. "But I did, he wanted to kill Robert, and he did." "But he didn't want to die for it!" She shrugged. "That matter couldn't be helped. Now please, calm down." I crossed my arms. "What did you come here for anyway?" "Well, I've come here to help you in your quest." She said. I looked at her. "You did?" I asked. She nodded. "How are you going to help me?" I asked. She smiled. "There's a village in the north not too far away from here. It's about six miles away. If you go there, you can talk to the priest, he will be able to help you." She said. I thought about this. If what she was saying was true, and the priest really could help me, then this was valuable information. "What's the catch?" I asked. "It's too dangerous to go alone. You need someone else, perhaps that Dawnables girl that you spoke to. She seems like a nice girl." She said. I looked over at Tid's body. She looked over at him too. "Oh don't worry about him sweetie. I'll make a shelter for him that only you and Dawnables can enter. He'll be safe there." Suddenly I didn't feel so angry at her. It was hard to stay angry at someone who gave you information and promised to protect your boyfriend. "Thank you." I said. She smiled. "You don't have to thank me sweetie. Your quest will be difficult, but I'll help you through it." With that, she disappeared and Tid's body vanished. I climbed out of the water and noticed a paper where Tid's body had been. I picked it up and read what it said. "Do not worry; your boyfriend is safely in the shelter. Go left to the rock wall and place your palm on it." I walked over to the rock wall and placed my palm on it, just like it told me. It melted away to reveal a cave with torches and furniture. I stepped inside and the wall resealed behind me. The cave was about ten feet in diameter. A sofa was lined against the right wall, in front of a big screen with confusing displays and controls. A coffee table sat in front of the sofa and end tables were on either side of the sofa. In the back I saw Tid lying on a bed. There was a brewing station and a crafting table next to a furnace. There was also what appeared to be a fridge next to the furnace. "Hmm, seems like a place I could get used to." I said. I looked down and realized I was still naked. I placed my hand on the wall again and it melted away again. I walked over and grabbed my clothes from next to the lake. I dressed and walked back over to the wall. I decided I would stay there until Dawnables arrived tomorrow. The map I gave her led to this swimming spot. I placed my hand on the rock again and walked inside. We would have to leave tomorrow night.

I tried to sleep that night, but it was difficult. I kept worrying about the quest I would have to go on. Could this priest really help me? How dangerous could a trip to a village be that I would need another person to come with? I didn't want to know. I flipped onto my side, and saw Tid's body lying right next to me (there had been three beds, one queen sized bed and two smaller beds). I put my arm around him. He still felt warm, maybe because of the heat from the cave. Even when he's dead, I felt more protected when I was with him. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep. In my dreams, I had visions. The first vision showed me and Dawnables walking along a path cutting through a countryside. We were talking and laughing. Suddenly we ran into three objects that looked like red and black Iron Golems. The image shifted. We were talking to a man in scarlet robes. We seemed to be having a serious conversation. The image shifted again. The guys at the golden castle were walking in the direction of the swimming hole, and they had weapons. I woke up with a start. I looked around and nothing seemed to have changed overnight. I looked over at Tid and saw that he was pushed against the wall. I knew I turned in my sleep, but I didn't think I went that far. I pulled the covers off and got up and stretched. I turned on the monitor, and it was showing real-time images of the surrounding area. I checked the time; it was already ten o' clock in the morning. I walked outside. I didn't see Dawnables. That meant that she understood that ten o' clock meant PM not AM. By now they would notice that I was gone. I wondered if they would hold Dawnables accountable; Nah. Dawnables was the girlfriend of Sky, and I guessed he was the other leader of that group. They wouldn't hold her accountable anyway. I went inside and showered. Then I walked outside and went swimming again. I needed to think. I was floating on my back when I heard some rustling from the nearby bushes. I quickly sank in the lake so that only my eyes and the top of my head was showing. I listened and the rustling got louder and louder until the one named Deadlox stepped out. I quietly made my way to the edge of the lake, sinking even lower in the water. A few seconds later Sky stepped out. Luckily I had left my clothes in the cave so they wouldn't know I was here by my clothes. Deadlox turned to Sky. "Well, this is where the map in Dawnables' room led. But why here? I don't see anyone." Sky walked over to the wall and leaned on it. Thankfully Yuna had made it so that the only people who could enter that cave were me and Dawnables. "Maybe it wasn't a map from the enemy," He said. "She could've made it herself so she can visit a swimming hole when we are out on our adventures." In my head I breathed a sigh of relief. So at least Sky was rational. Deadlox seemed to believe him because he said: "Yeah, maybe you're right. We should head back. We still haven't found that prisoner. Do you think Dawnables could have let her out?" My heart skipped a beat. So they did suspect Dawnables. Sky seemed to get angry at this. "Of course not!" He said. "Dawnables would never do something like that!" I breathed another sigh of relief in my head. So at least Dawnables was free, for now. I didn't know how they would react to Dawnables just suddenly leaving the day after the prisoner escaped. Deadlox raised his hands. "Sorry man, I'm just saying it's a possibility." They walked back the way they came. I could hear them talking for a while before their voices were lost in the distance. I backed away from the edge. That had been too close. I got out and walked back inside. I couldn't risk them catching me; especially when I was naked. I dried myself off and dressed again. I looked at the clock. "Too late for breakfast," I said. I had been out there for a while; it was three now. I went out into the forest to get some wood to make tools. If Dawnables and I were going on a dangerous quest, we needed weapons. I cut down some trees and made some wooden tools. I figured I probably wouldn't find enough iron to make armor or iron tools, so I decided that we would just have to settle with stone tools and weapons. On my way back to the cave, I thought about what they had said earlier. They were talking about a map in Dawnables' room; obviously that meant the map I gave her. Did she show it to them willingly? Or had they just gone in her room and found it? Either way, I could tell I was going to be doing a lot of swimming. When I returned to the cave, the sun was already setting. I decided to take one last swim before Dawnables arrived. I walked into the cave, put all of the tools and weapons into a chest, then went outside. I got undressed and walked into the water, the sun giving it a warm feel. I started doing laps around the lake, feeling the water flowing around my body felt good. I swam over to the edge of the lake to rest, kicking my legs in the water. I started to think about the visions I had had, those black and red golems, the conversation with the priest, the advancement of the enemy coming towards the swimming hole. What could it all mean? I started swimming again. I floated on my back; everything seemed to happen when I was floating on my back. I watched the sun set and the stars show themselves. Those black and red golems couldn't be good. I didn't see any faces on them. I started to think about any weaknesses they had, or if I'd heard about them before. Did Tid meet them? It's a possibility. He had been on many adventures alone, so he might've met something like them on one of his adventures. I closed my eyes and floated for a while. Finally, I opened my eyes and looked around. No sign of Dawnables. I swam back to shore and went inside the cave. I showered and got dressed. As I was walking out of the bathroom, I said: "I love swimming." Suddenly the cave opened and Dawnables stepped in. "Hey, sorry I'm late; I looked around the lake for about ten minutes before finding this note on the ground." She held out a pink slip of paper. I guessed Yuna left that for her. She walked inside and the cave sealed behind her. She didn't seem to notice. She was too busy taking in the scene before her. "This is a nice place, you know, for a cave." I nodded. Her eyes wandered around the room, eventually landing on the bed with Tid in it. She walked over to him. She examined him from top to bottom. "Hmm, the body doesn't seem to have any damage. That's good; we won't have to do any healing before we revive him." She looked at me. "I can see why you like this guy." I blushed. "Yeah," That's all I could manage to say. She walked over to the couch and sat down. "So, what's our plan of action?" I walked over and sat right next to her. "We have to visit a village to the north. There's a priest there that may be able to help." I said. She nodded. "So, when do we leave?" She asked. "You better leave a note for the others, so they don't get suspicious. Then we'll leave right away." She nodded. We grabbed some supplies and put them into two backpacks. We traveled to the golden castle and Dawnables left a note for the others. Then we started towards the village. It wasn't long until we reached the path cutting through the countryside that I'd seen in my dreams. "So," I began. "How did you convince the others that you were innocent? I mean, they had to have been suspicious right?" She nodded. "It wasn't hard actually. I pretended that the map you gave me was to one of my favorite swimming spots. They didn't even realize I don't have a swimming suit. Boys can be so dumb sometimes!" We both laughed. I looked ahead, and the golems I had seen in my dream were no more than five feet away. They looked even more threatening in real life. "What are those things?" Dawnables asked. I shook my head. "Wish I knew. They appear to be golems of some kind." One of them walked forward and raised its arms. "Dawnables get down!" I shouted. Dawnables ducked and I took out my stone sword. She had barely avoided the attack. I charged at it and attacked it with my sword, but it didn't seem like it did much. It spun around and slammed its arms into me; sending me flying. I crashed to the ground hard. A stone sword wasn't enough to hurt these guys. There had to be other ways of fighting them. I stood, pain coursing through my body as I did so. He had slammed his arms into my stomach, a pain that felt as if I had been hit with a cannonball spread from my gut. I threw my sword, and it stuck itself in one of the golem's heads. The golem exploded into red and black bits. That was one down. I looked at Dawnables. A second golem started moving towards her, while the third was coming at me. "Dawnables move!" She jumped back just as the golem slammed his arms into the ground. The ground exploded where she had been standing just a second before. We couldn't fight these things one-on-one, we needed a different strategy. Then a thought occurred to me. I would need Dawnables cooperation, and coordination with others wasn't exactly my strong suit. "Dawnables!" I shouted as I avoided another attack from the golem. She looked at me. "What?" "We need to get them in close range of each other!" "What? Are you crazy?" She asked. "Just trust me! I've got a plan!" She hesitated, then nodded. My plan was better than no plan I guess. She jumped over the head of the golem and sprinted towards me. The golem followed her with amazing speed. I leaped over the head of my golem and landed right next to Dawnables. We stood back-to-back, facing the two golems on either side of us. "Now what?" She asked, panting. "On three, we duck alright?" She nodded. I waited until the golems raised their arms again. "One," I said. The golems looked like they were about to smash us into the ground. "Two," I said. The golems started to bring their arms down. "Three!" We both jumped out of the way and the golems' arms came down and smashed each other to pieces. We lay on our hands and knees, panting. "That," She said. "Was a great plan." I smiled. "Thank you." When we caught our breath, we both stood up and looked in the direction we were going. "All of this for a road trip." She said. I looked at her. "We should setup camp for the night. We're too far away from the swimming hole for them to track us." I said. She nodded. I gathered wood to make a fire and she setup sleeping bags we had packed. Ten minutes passed and we were laying in our sleeping bags looking into the fire. Dawnables looked at me. "Yes?" I asked. She blushed. "Um, do you always swim naked?" She asked. My cheeks grew warm. I could tell I was blushing. "You saw that, huh?" She nodded. I almost laughed. "Well, I don't usually. My swimming suit was blown up during the fight." "Oh." She said. She looked into the fire once more. This left an awkward silence, the only noises being heard were the crackle of the fire. "If you want," I offered. "We could go swimming sometime, as friends. You know?" She looked at me again and smiled. "That sounds like a great idea." Then she lay her head down on her pillow. I felt sleep creeping up on me, so I just gave in and closed my eyes. I didn't have any dreams that night, so I was kind of glad when I got up. Dawnables was still sleeping; but she didn't seem to be enjoying it. I walked over to her and shook her lightly. Her eyes flashed open and she punched me in the face. I stumbled back, being caught off guard and holding my face. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" Dawnables sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Oh sorry. I was having a terrible dream about…" She looked at the ground, then at me. "Never mind. Anyway, I was just surprised. I didn't mean to punch you." The pain gradually subsided. "That's it; from now on you wake up on your own time." I said. She chuckled. "Sounds good to me." We packed up and started down the path again. We were in the middle of a bunch of hills. "The village should be just over this hill." I said when we got to the last hill of the group. "Good," Dawnables said. "That means we can finally take a break." When we got to the top of the hill, the view was amazing. We could see the sunrise in the east. The village was just at the bottom of the hill. Villagers were going about their daily business and children were playing. Dawnables was behind me panting. "You're not used to this kind of thing, are you?" I asked. She shook her head. I shrugged. "Oh well. The bright side is it's all downhill from here." We started down the hill. "Okay, first thing's first; we have to find the priest." We looked all around the village, but we couldn't find someone with scarlet robes. We were just about to give up when we saw the priest's house. We walked up to it and knocked on the door. A man wearing scarlet robes opened the door. "Yes? May I help you?" "Hello, we have come for your help." I said. "My help? With what?" "Well," I said. "You see, a friend of mine was killed in a fight and we were wondering if you could help us revive him?" I said. "Hmm, come in." We walked inside and looked around. It wasn't a very big building, it had three floors and all of them were small. The house looked big enough for one person. He squeezed through us to his chairs on the other side of the house. "Come, sit." We sat down. The chairs were really hard and uncomfortable; which was to be expected, considering they were made out of cobblestone. This didn't seem to bother the priest. "So," He said. "Tell me about this person." "He was a very powerful man. He ruled the kingdom that used to be just south of here. He died in a fight against another person when his sword broke. Please, will you help us?" He stood up. "Take me to him." I looked at Dawnables and she nodded. We stood and walked out of the building. Was he really going to help us? If so this is good news. We started our journey back to the swimming hole.

(As Sky) I was in the base with Deadlox and the others. We were just standing around, about to leave on a quest of our own. Dawnables was gone on a quest, according to a note we found this morning. She said that her quest was vitally important and that it could possibly bring both sides together. The others didn't seem to trust Dawnables, which made me mad. Dawnables would never do anything to betray us, and if this quest would bring our two sides together, then so be it. Although, if you could call one person a side is debatable. At least with Tid they could be considered a side. I wanted to get going so I could stop thinking about it. I turned to Deadlox. "What are we waiting for anyway?" "We have to wait for Sideline to get back with supplies. When he gets back, we will leave. Why are you so anxious?" He asked. "No reason." I said. Suddenly we heard a lot of clattering and other noises. "That must be him." Deadlox said. Sideline emerged from the hallway with a bag of poorly arranged potions. His helmet was half off of his head. That's Sideline for you. "Well, we should get going." I said. The others nodded. We walked out of the door. We had a plan: To find Robert's soul and work on a revival plan. We decided that we were just going to go in a random direction, seemed like as good a plan as any. We traveled to the west. It wasn't long before we found a jungle. We moved through the trees with some difficulty, but we managed. Suddenly, Deadlox says: "Hey guys, you might want to see this." The others and I climbed down to where Deadlox was. We saw something that looked like Iron Golems, only with the black and red colors of The Great Destroyer. "TGD Golems." I said. Everyone looked at me. "What? How do you know what these things are?" I looked down. I couldn't explain how, but sometimes, Dawnables and I would share dreams. It was really confusing, but I guessed that's where I had seen these things before. Maybe Dawnables had encountered these things on her quest. If so, I hoped she was alright. I shook my head. Snap out of it; I told myself. "I-I'm not sure." I said finally. "So," Deadlox said. "Who's going to take them?" Sideline stepped forward. "I'll take them." He said. Deadlox laughed. "Don't be ridiculous. You couldn't even take Tid." Thunder rumbled overhead. We looked up, but only for a second. Then we looked back at each other. "I can do this! Trust me!" Sideline said. Deadlox looked like he was about to protest further, but I said. "Alright Sideline, you're up." Sideline smiled. He jumped down to the area where the TGD Golems were. "Hey!" He shouted. The golems looked at him. They came at him with amazing speed and almost crushed him. I say almost because he jumped at the last second and brought his sword down on one of the golem's head. The golem exploded into little black and red bits. Our jaws dropped. He landed and spun on his heel. He cut one of them in half and it also exploded. He stabbed another through the chest, and it exploded. We saw the last one walking up behind, about to smash him to bits. "Sideline look out!" I shouted; but by the time I finished speaking, Sideline had already cut it in half vertically and it exploded. We all jumped down to Sideline. "How did you?" I asked. He shrugged. "I guess I'm just that awesome." He said. Deadlox walked up to him and put his hand on Sideline's shoulder. "Well Sideline, I guess you aren't such a screw up after all." Sideline smiled. "Alright," I said. "Before this gets all mushy, we should get the crap out of here. We are on a mission." They nodded. Not long after that we found a building made of cobblestone and moss stone. "What is that?" Sideline asked. "That is a Jungle Temple." SetoSorcerer said. I looked up. Clouds were rolling in. "Well we better check it out, and then get the crap out of here." The others agreed. We walked to the entrance and stepped inside. There were three floors, a top floor, a bottom floor, and a floor that had staircases leading to both. We decided to check out the top floor first. I could see the clouds getting closer. We searched the top floor, finding nothing. We were just about to give up and move to the bottom floor when Sideline tripped on something. It was a loose block of cobblestone. We never would've noticed if Sideline wasn't so clumsy. I walked over to it and lifted the block out. Inside was a jar, with something inside of it. I picked it up and looked at it. "What the hell is this thing?" I asked. SetoSorcerer took it from me. He examined it closely. Suddenly his eyes opened wide. "Guys, I don't believe this!" He said. He looked at Sideline. "You're the greatest! Maybe you could've taken Tid." Thunder rumbled overhead again; which was weird because the clouds were still a distance away. "Well, what is it?" I asked. He looked at me. "It's Robert's soul."

(As Alyssa) I heaped Tid's body over my shoulders and carried him outside. The priest couldn't enter the cave because Yuna said it was only available to me and Dawnables, and she wasn't kidding. I set him down in front of the priest. He examined him for a while. "Hmm, how did you say he died again?" The priest asked. "His sword broke." The priest looked at me. "Hmm, sounds like the soul infusion seal. Could you fetch the pieces of the sword for me please?" I nodded. The crater wasn't far from the swimming hole. I ran as fast as I could. My heart was pumping, I was getting excited. Hopefully the priest would be able to revive Tid. I stopped where the sword pieces lay. I opened up a bag and gathered all of the pieces. I made sure that not a single shard was left behind. Then I sprinted all the way back. I dumped out the bag next to the priest. He examined the pieces. He looked at me and shook his head. "I can't revive him." He said. My heart sank. "What do you mean you can't revive him?" I asked. "I mean, the magic is beyond me. The most I could do is repair the sword." He said. I couldn't believe it. The priest couldn't revive Tid. "Fine," I said. "Just repair the sword and be on your way." I put a little too much bitterness into my voice, but he repaired the sword anyway. I watched as the sword pieces put themselves together, then recombined with the hilt. "This is a very impressive sword," He said while doing so. "It must've taken a lot to make this. I'm surprised it cracked at all." After he was finished, he picked up the sword and handed it to me. "You might want to hold on to this." He said. "I'm really sorry I couldn't do more, but like I said, the magic is past my level." I nodded. "You did all you could. Now please, leave." I said. He nodded and left. I waited until he was well out of earshot before bursting into tears. I sank to my knees, burying my face in my hands. Dawnables came over and wrapped her arms around me. "It's alright," She said. Her voice was so soothing. "We'll find a way to revive your boyfriend. Even if it's the last thing we do." Suddenly I heard some rustling coming from nearby. I looked over and saw a girl wearing a Pikachu shirt and jeans stepped out. She looked pretty, obviously in support of nerd-power. "I thought I heard someone crying!" She said. "Who are you?" I asked. She smiled. "My name is Cupquake." She said. "Cupquake? Why?" Dawnables said. Cupquake shrugged. "Seemed like a good name." Then she looked at me. "What's your name, honey?" I wiped the tears out of my eyes. "I'm Alyssa." She nodded. She walked over to me. She crouched so she was eye level with me. "Now, what seems to be the matter, Alyssa?" I looked at Tid's body. She looked at him too. "What happened to him?" "He died." Dawnables said. She gasped. "How?" "It's complicated." I said. She seemed to accept that. "I could tell he was important to you." I nodded. She stood up. "I've got to be on my way, I have to fend for myself every night to survive. I better get my equipment quick if I want to stay alive." Cupquake said. "Well, if you'd like," Dawnables said. "You could come with us. We could always use more people. Besides, I doubt Sky would object to another member of Sky-Army." Cupquake's eyes lit up. "Really? That would be great!" She gave Dawnables a hug. "But we should get going soon. The others might come looking for us." We all agreed. I picked up Tid's body and put it back inside the cave. I pulled the covers over him. I leaned down and kissed him on his forehead. "It'll be alright," I said, although to him or myself I'm not really sure. "We'll revive you Tid, I promise."

(As Sky) "Guys, we need to get going before the storm hits." I said. Deadlox looked at me. "Why?" He asked. "I hate storms." I replied. He shook his head. "Well, we should be leaving anyway." He said. The others agreed. We packed up and moved out, heading back towards the base. SetoSorcerer wrapped the jar up in cloth and put it in a magic box that could only be opened by him. On the way back, it was getting dark so we decided to take refuge in a nearby village. When we got to the village, things seemed a little different. I held up my hand, signaling everyone to stop. "What's up Sky?" Deadlox asked. "Something doesn't seem right here." I said. Suddenly a villager steps out of his house, only it didn't look like a villager. The villager was twice the size of a normal villager, with four long arms sprouting from its torso. The most horrifying thing about it was it was black and red. My eyes widened. "Let's get the crap out of here!" I said. We sprinted towards the base. "I'm so startled, so startled!" I kept saying. Finally we managed to get back safely. We all ran inside and closed the door. We all stood around, panting. "What the hell was that?" I asked, in between breaths. "I don't know, but whatever it was, it wasn't good." SetoSorcerer replied. I straightened. "Well, SetoSorcerer, you should get to work on figuring out how to revive Robert." He nodded and left. Sideline went with him too. Deadlox looked at me. "So, what now?" I shrugged. "Well, I know what I'm doing." I said. I stretched. "I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted." Deadlox nodded. "I think I will too." We all decided it would be best to just relax until SetoSorcerer and Sideline figured out how to revive Robert.

The next morning, I wake up to SetoSorcerer shaking me. "Sky, wake up. I've found it!" "Wha-?" I asked, still half-asleep. "I've found how to revive Robert! Come on!" He said grabbing my arm and dragging me out of my room. We head down the stairs to SetoSorcerer and Sideline's lab, everyone else already waiting for me. "Well, it's about time!" Deadlox says to me. I waved his comment off. I stood up and dusted myself off. I turned to SetoSorcerer. "Well, let's get on with it." I said. Everyone agreed. He showed me a machine with Robert strapped into a chair that looked suspiciously like an electric chair on one side, and a clear cube with the jar that contained Robert's soul at the other. In between these two was a vast collection of mechanisms and buttons. I couldn't figure them out in the slightest, but it seemed to make sense to Sideline. When he started, I didn't know if he was trying to revive Robert, or order a Frappuccino. Then I saw the soul get sucked out of the jar. It traveled through a clear tube at the top, and entered Robert's body. The machine, having done its job, powered down and the beeps and clicks died down. This was the moment of truth. We all etched forward, hoping to see something. After a solid minute, nothing happened. We all straightened. "I guess it didn't work." I said. Then Robert coughed. We all looked at him again. There was much rejoicing in that room. He opened his eyes and looked at us. "What? I'm…alive?" I nodded. "Yes, welcome back pal!" He stood up, and immediately collapsed. SetoSorcerer walked up to him. "You shouldn't try to move yet; your body needs time to recover." He coughed again. "Alright, if that's what I need." Deadlox and I helped him up and we carried him to his room. "Here, just rest." I said, laying him down on his bed. "Where's Tid?" He asked me. "He's dead; you killed him, remember?" I said. He gripped his head. "I think so. Well, that's good." "What about Dawnables?" He asked. I looked at the floor. "She's on a quest right now. We don't know when she'll be back." At that moment, I heard someone knocking on the front door. "One minute." I said. I walked out of his room and over to the front door. I opened it and there, standing before me, was Dawnables, as well as the prisoner and someone else I didn't know. She ran forward and threw her arms around me. "Oh Sky! I missed you so much!" She quickly took her arms off me and straightened up. She looked at the prisoner. "Sorry." Confusion instantly came over me. Dawnables apologizing to the prisoner? What was going on? "Hey guys," I called. "Dawnables is back, as well as the prisoner." Deadlox, Sideline, and SetoSorcerer all came rushing to the door. "The prisoner?" Deadlox looked at the prisoner, then at Dawnables, then at the new girl, then back to the prisoner. He pointed at Dawnables. "So it was you! You did release the prisoner!" I walked over to Deadlox and punched him in the face. "What the hell?" He asked, stumbling backwards. "Relax, I'm sure it's not like that, right Dawnables?" I said, turning back towards Dawnables. "Well, actually, I did release the prisoner." She said. "What?" I said. Deadlox, having recovered from the punch, was back at the doorway. "Aha! I knew it!" I punched him in the face again. "I'm sure she had a good reason." I said. "Damn it! Stop that!" He said. I turned back to Dawnables. "Yes, I did." She said. Deadlox got back up. "Well let's hear it!" He said. "Alyssa told asked me to help her revive Tid." Deadlox looked at me. "You see? She's a traitor! She's helping Tid revive!" I punched him in the face again. "What was that for?" I remained silent. I walked up to Dawnables. "Why? Why would you do this?" I asked. "Well, she reminded me of how it would feel if I lost you. I mean, can you imagine what she's going through right now?" I looked into her eyes. I could see what point she was trying to make, what sympathy she was feeling for Alyssa right now. "Alright." I said. Deadlox got up again. "What?!" He said. I turned around. "Do you want me to punch you in the face again?" I asked. He shook his head. "Good, then shut the hell up." I turned back to Dawnables. "I understand." I looked at the other girl. We had almost forgotten about her. "And who's this?" I asked Dawnables. "Her name is Cupquake." She said. Cupquake smiled and waved at me. "I brought her along because she seemed alright. Also, if I didn't, she would have to fend for herself. She seems really cool though." Then we hear a voice coming from five feet away. "She's not cooler than me!" Suddenly a guy that looked really weird jumped out. He was followed by two others. "And who are you?" I asked. "My name is Kuledude! You can call me Kuledude!" He said. I frowned. "And the others?" He turned to them. "Oh right, this is BeeBopVox and Captain Sparklez." Cupquake snickered. "And I thought Cupquake was a weird name." She said. Captain Sparklez walked up to her. "You got a problem?" He asked. She quickly shook her head. "No, no problem here!" She said. He backed away. "Good." He said. "Well, everyone get inside. I have a few spare rooms." I said. I looked at Alyssa. "We'll find out what to do with you." I said. She gulped. Dawnables walked up to me. "Be nice to her, please." I nodded. She smiled. "Well, let's get everyone inside. We have some very important news."

(As Tid) I walked around, not knowing where to go. I was in a valley, a mountain that was as black as night stretched as far as I could see on one side. There weren't any buildings around as far as I could see. There were clouds overhead that signaled a storm coming. I walked forward, trying to see if there was anything outside of this valley. I tried to climb the sides, but it was too steep. I turned around and saw a building that I hadn't seen before. I was almost certain it wasn't there before. Regardless I walked over to it and peered inside. Someone opened the door. I stepped back. "Ah Tid, we've been expecting you." It was a man who was tall. He had white spikey hair. He wore sweat pants and a jacket of some sort. He wore a headband with one of his eyes covered by it. He also had a scar running across the bridge of his nose. "Who are you?" I asked. "I, am Satakashi." He said. He turned and gestured to a person that looked like he was on fire. "And this is Oturan." Oturan smiled warmly at me. He was young looking, probably no more than 16. I couldn't see what type of clothes he had on because the aura around him blended his clothes with his skin; the only way you could tell he was wearing clothes were the sleeves of his shirt. "Well, don't be shy, come in." Satakashi said. I walked inside and he shut the door behind me. I didn't fear attack because I was already dead. Satakashi gestured for me to sit at the table with him and Oturan. Oturan was studying me, a fierce yet kind look in his eyes. Finally he turned to Satakashi. "I can see great potential within him. I see why you've chosen him." I couldn't tell if Satakashi was smiling or not because he had mask over his mouth. "Chose me for what?" I asked looking between the two. Oturan looked at me. "You have been chosen to undergo training. I will train you, and when we are done you will be much stronger than ever before." I stared blankly at Oturan. Why would I need to become stronger? It wasn't making sense to me. "Don't worry, I know you're confused, but it will make sense when the time comes. Are you ready to begin?" Oturan said. I nodded. "Perfect. Let's head outside." We stood up and walked outside, Satakashi following to watch. "First, we will start with some defensive techniques. I'm going to come at you, and you will need to block me as best as you can, got that?" I nodded. "Good." He came at me with no warning. He attempted to punch me but I blocked it with my hand. I could tell this guy wasn't going all out. He went low and swept my feet out from under me. I fell and landed on my back. He stood up. "Is that all you've got?" He asked. I leapt to my feet. "Whatever, let's go again." He nodded. He dashed and appeared behind me. I quickly spun on my heel and blocked his punch. I jumped and avoided his low kick. He attempted to punch me with lightning-fast speed. I blocked and he sent a barrage of punches at me. I wasn't able to block them all. I was punched straight in the chest and was sent flying backwards. I landed hard on the ground. "Impressive." He said. He reached out a hand and helped me up. "You've still got a lot of work to do, but I think that won't be an issue." "What is all of this for anyway?" I asked. "You'll find out in due time. Right now, it's time for me to teach you the real thing you're supposed to learn." He said. "And that would be…?" I asked. Suddenly he made a weird hand sign and I was sent flying back again. "What the heck was that?" I asked. "That is what you need to learn, the use of Jutsu." He said. "Jutsu?" I said. He nodded. "How do I use this, Jutsu?" I asked. He smiled. "I thought you'd never ask. To use Jutsu, you're going to need energy called Chakra. Once you have this, you can master almost any Jutsu." I nodded. "And, do I have any Chakra?" I asked. He shook his head. "Not yet; but you will when I give you some. You can grow the amount of Chakra you possess, and your amount of Chakra will regenerate every 24 hours." I nodded. "Is that all I need?" I asked. "No," He replied. "To use a specific Jutsu, you must use certain hand signs, depending on the Jutsu. It also takes lots of practice, but I think you'll be able to master it pretty easily." He walked over to me. "Are you ready for the transfer?" He asked. "Will it hurt?" Then I realized that was a stupid question to ask. "Uh, never mind." I said. He laughed. He did a few hand signs and set his hand on my shoulder. I felt power coursing through my body. So much power it almost exploded out of me. This Oturan guy had a lot of Chakra. After a minute or so, the transfer was complete. He stepped back. "There, how do you feel?" I looked at my body. It hadn't changed at all, but I could feel power rushing through my veins. "I feel…powerful." I said. He nodded. "Now, I'm going to teach you three powerful Jutsus, but then you must learn the others by yourself." I nodded. I looked at Satakashi. He was watching all of this happen with his arms crossed. It was hard to judge his expression. I looked back at Oturan. "The first Jutsu I am going to teach you is called the Shadow Clone Jutsu." He said. I smiled. "Shadows, my favorite." He nodded. "First," He said. "Focus your Chakra. Concentrate." He said. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I could see the Chakra flowing through my body as if I was looking at a specialized Chakra X-ray print. "Okay." I said. "Then, do this hand sign." He crossed two fingers of both his hands in the shape of a plus sign. "Finally, say the name of the Jutsu." He said. I did the hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." I said. Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared right next to me and when it cleared there was a clone of me standing there. "Cool." I said. Oturan nodded. "Yes, I thought so when I first did that Jutsu. You are going to need your clone for the next Jutsu." He said. I nodded. "Alright, focus your Chakra again. This time, concentrate it to your palm." I did so. "Now hold out your hand to your clone." I did. My clone mad a series of movements around my hand, and I saw the Chakra start to form a sphere. "Finally, say: "Rasengan."." "Rasengan." I said. The sphere materialized and in my hand was a swirling ball of Chakra. "Now, test it out on that dummy over there." He pointed to a wooden dummy that certainly hadn't been there before. I ran up to it and thrust the sphere straight into the center of the dummy. It exploded and shrapnel flew everywhere. Oturan clapped his hands. "Good, you are much more powerful than I anticipated. You've mastered two Jutsus on your very first try. Congratulations." I nodded. "And the third? You said you were going to teach me three Jutsus." He looked at me. "Oh yes, that's right. For your final Jutsu, you will learn a good friend of mine had used on me a few times. It is like the Rasengan, but different." "Well, what is it?" "It's called the Chidori." He said. Satakashi fidgeted a little. I instinctively concentrated my Chakra again. "What hand signs do I need to do?" I asked. He did a series of hand signs that I almost didn't catch. I repeated the hand signs and said the name of the Jutsu. Suddenly a ball of electricity formed in my palm. There was another wooden dummy. I charged at it and thrust the Chidori into it. It exploded, much like the other one. I turned to him. "I think you're ready." Oturan said. I nodded. "Ready for what, exactly?" Oturan pointed to the top of the mountain where the clouds were swirling around the peak. Purple lightning flashed across the sky. "That is where you must go. Once there, step through the portal and you will return to your body." He said. I looked at him. "Seriously?" I asked. He nodded. "Before you go, I want to give you something." Satakashi said. He went inside and returned with a backpack. "This is full of scrolls detailing different Jutsus. I advise you to learn them." I threw the backpack over my shoulder. It was slightly heavy, but that didn't bother me. I waved good-bye to them and they watched me as I started my climb up the mountain. I was finally going to see Alyssa again. I climbed the mountain as fast as I could; only occasionally stopping to rest. On one of my breaks, I learned three new Jutsus. I would test them out later. I climbed the rest of the way to the top and stood at the peak, looking into the swirling vortex in front of me. Rain poured down upon me, and lightning flashed nearby. "Well," I said. "Here goes nothing." I stepped through the portal and woke up in a strange place. I had had strange visions while in the Underworld of my body resting in a cave, but this didn't look anything like that cave. It was a structure made completely of obsidian. My first thought was that it was my kingdom, but that was impossible. My kingdom was destroyed in the fight. My head hurt like crazy. I looked around; nobody else was in the room. Torches were put in the corner to provide light for the small room. I stood up and saw a door on the other side of the room. I walked up to it and opened it. I was in a room of a giant structure. The other walls were not made of obsidian, but instead of a strange black and red substance. I stepped out and looked around. Nobody seemed to be around. I proceeded down the corridor and turned left. I was trying to find the exit to the building when I started to hear alarms going off. I sprinted down the corridor, looking for anything that looked like an escape route. Finally I saw a sign in front of two doors marked "Exit". How obvious can you get? I thought to myself. I sprinted and was stopped by two objects that looked like Iron golems only made of the same black and red substance as the walls. They came at me with incredible speed. One tried to crush me but I dodged and launched a Chidori in its back. It exploded like the wooden dummies did. I raised my hand and called for my sword when the second one came at me. The wall exploded as my sword soared into my hand. I leapt and sliced the golem in half and it exploded. I turned and ran out of the exit before anything else happened.

I ran in a random direction, hoping to put as much distance between me and that place as possible. I stopped after a while, panting. I looked around. I was in the dessert. "Good," I said. "At least I'm not too far away from the others." I looked up at the sky. The sun was going down, so eventually I could ask the mobs in the area where the crater was. Where was Alyssa anyway? I was afraid to think something had happened to her. I walked over to a tree and sat down. I would just wait here until the mobs started spawning. I closed my eyes and waited. Eventually I heard footsteps and what sounded like bones rattling. I opened my eyes to see a Skeleton standing in front of me. "Yes?" I asked it. Its jaw dropped, then almost fell off its body. It quickly closed its mouth. "Is it really you?" It asked. I nodded. Its eyes widened. It turned and called to its friends. About ten or twenty mobs walked out; a mixture of Skeletons, Zombies, Creepers, and Endermen. I stood. They etched closer, trying to get a better look. "It's Tid! He's back!" The Skeleton in front of me said. There were excited murmurs throughout the crowd, some murmuring things like: "Impossible, I saw him die with my own eyes." "Please, calm down." I said. The murmuring stopped immediately. "I assure you I'm alive and well. True, I did die, but I'm back." I said. The murmuring resumed. I raised my hands for silence. The mobs looked at me. "I'm afraid I don't have time for chitchat. Does anyone know where the crater from my fight is?" I looked through the crowd. An Enderman stepped forward. "I do sir. I can take you there if you like." He said. I nodded. "Thank you. That would be great." I walked up to him and grabbed his arm. Suddenly we were in a dark place. I felt a strong tugging sensation. I realized that we were moving too fast for light to catch up. I held onto the Enderman's arm even tighter. Suddenly all of the light returned and the tugging sensation stopped. I felt a little light-headed. When the light-headed feeling subsided, I thanked the Enderman and looked around. No one was there. Obviously, they wouldn't hang around a crater where a kingdom once stood. I saw the trench that had been dug when our bodies impacted the ground and proceeded to travel from the final impact. I looked over, Robert's sword was gone. Odd. I starting thinking off places where Alyssa might've gone then started to move south. I was heading to our favorite swimming hole. Alyssa might be there. When I got there, I saw the reflected on the surface of the water. I looked around, no sign of recent activity. There were footprints leading towards the golden castle. I could see three sets. I ran towards the golden castle. I saw a bright red light and heard someone shout "NOOOOO!" The voice sounded familiar. I jumped up and decided to make my way quietly towards the castle. When I got there, I was in time to witness more of those Golems attacking the castle, which was one fire, and they were surrounding a bunch of people. I looked through them and saw Alyssa unconscious. I saw Robert looking at the scene from a distance; he was a little closer than I was. I could see his rage growing. I had to protect Alyssa, I didn't care who got hurt. I leaped into the air, did some hand signs and shouted: "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" I raised two fingers to my lips and blew; a giant fireball formed in front of me and was sent flying at the Golems. It hit a group of them and they exploded into tiny bits. I landed next to a very confused Robert. I unsheathed my sword. There were still at least five more Golems. I charged at them and slashed them to bits. I stood and faced the castle. I did more hand signs. "Wind Style: Force of Hurricane Jutsu!" I took in a deep breath and blew the fire out with the force of a hurricane. I turned around, where Robert was still standing there, looking confused as ever. I stooped down and picked up Alyssa's body. She had spots of black on her face from soot. I brushed the hair out of her face and held her close. "I missed you." I whispered in her ear, which I knew she didn't hear. I set her back down and turned back to Robert. He seemed over the initial confusion of seeing me and shock overtook him. "What?" I asked. "You've never seen someone come back to life before?"

(As Robert) I stood there in shock. What had I just witnessed? Before me was standing Tid, my biggest enemy. He had saved my friends, which was weird too. What was going on here? I shook my head, thinking it was all an illusion. It wasn't. "How, are you alive?" I asked. He stared at me. "I could ask you the same thing." He replied. "Touché." I said. How he was alive, I didn't know; but that wasn't important right now. I ran over to my friends, who were still unconscious. They had injuries, major injuries. Tid walked over. He did a few hand signs, then a green ball of energy flowed from between his hands. He lowered the ball to one of my teammates and held it there for about a minute. I watched in amazement as he did this, my friends' wounds were healing. He repeated this process with everyone else. I went around shaking everyone, waking them up. We watched as he healed Alyssa, who was last. He woke her up personally. Her eyes widened with surprise. "Tid!" She said. She threw her arms around him. "I thought I had lost you forever!" She said. "I thought so too, but here I am." He said. Deadlox looked between me and Tid. "What are you waiting for?" He asked. "Kill him! He's your enemy!" Deadlox rose, unsheathed his sword, and charged at Tid. Before I could warn him, Tid thrust out his hand and sent Deadlox flying backwards. He raised it and Deadlox rose into the air. "Don't be foolish." Tid said. The others gawked at him in amazement. "How did he do that?" Sky asked. Tid laughed. "You don't need to know." He said. Tid had grown stronger since we had last met, but I hadn't changed at all. I'm afraid if I fought him again, I would surely lose. Tid lowered his hand slowly and Deadlox came back to the ground. Tid helped Alyssa up. She walked over to me and punched me in the face. "That's for killing my boyfriend!" She said. I grabbed my face. That punch really hurt, even with all of the training Aviator gave me. Deadlox was still a little shaken up from the experience he had just had. So shaken up in fact, he didn't even yell at Alyssa for hitting me. Sky looked at the base and nearly passed out again. The castle was in ruins, smoldering walls stood like an empty shell around liquid gold. Tid walked up to the castle and raised his hands. He said something I didn't quite catch, and then the castle began to restore itself. "Okay," I said. "You are way overpowered." He looked at me and laughed. "This is only advanced magic. It's nothing new." He said. We watched the base repair itself, glass piecing itself back together, gold re-solidifying, even the scorches on the walls faded. When it was finished, Tid turned back around. "Well, that was something." He said. "What were you thinking?" He asked. I looked down. I wasn't thinking; that was the thing. I should've just returned as soon as possible; instead I decided to take the scenic route home. Tid walked up to me, and smacked me across my face. Deadlox looked like he wanted to say something, but was afraid of what would happen if he did. I stumbled and fell backwards. "You fool; you left your friends unprotected. You left them to fend for themselves, and this is what happened. That is not what a true leader does." He said. I looked at him. "You left Alyssa to fend for herself!" I said. "You killed me!" He said back. I hated it when he was right. He couldn't have protected her when he was dead. Besides, from the sounds of it, nothing bad really happened until just now. I hung my head in shame. "Alright," Dawnables said. "Everyone needs to just relax. We don't need any pointing fingers now. So why don't we all just head inside and sort this whole thing out?" Everyone murmured their agreements, except for Deadlox, who was still too afraid to speak. We all walked inside so we could sort everything out.

(As Tid) We all walked into a decent sized room with windows. It was made of gold (like everything else here). Sofas and chairs lined the walls, with a fireplace at the end of the room and a coffee table in the middle of the room. I saw three new people, I didn't know what their names were, and I probably wasn't going to find out soon. Sky and Robert stood in front of the fireplace, which had been lit. I was standing next to Alyssa, my arms crossed. Dawnables stood closest to Sky, and Deadlox stood closest to Robert. "So," Sky began. "We need to get everyone up to speed. Newbies," He said turning towards the three I hadn't seen before. "Basically, there's been a war between us," He gestured towards the others. "And them." He said pointing at me and Alyssa. "Recently there was a fight that killed both Robert, that's him," He said jabbing his thumb at Robert. "And Tid, which is him." He pointed at me. "We have just revived Robert, who is our leader. Apparently, Alyssa was successful at reviving Tid?" He asked Alyssa. She shook her head. "We couldn't do anything. In fact, I don't even know how Tid came back to life." Everyone looked at me. "Well?" Sky said. I sighed. I told them the story. I told them about the time I'd spent wandering. I told them about the training I had received from Oturan, and explained how he had told me to go through the vortex at the top of the mountain. When I had finished, everyone just stared at me. "What?" I asked. "Well, now we know how that happened." Sky said. "What about those things we saw earlier?" One of the newbies asked. Sky looked at him. "Those were TGD Golems. TGD stands for The Great Destroyer. We released it shortly before the fight." Sky said. Then I realized something. I sat down. Everyone looked at me again. "Something wrong?" Alyssa asked. I looked at her. We had a silent conversation between each other. We each knew the same thing. She nodded and we looked back at the rest of the group. "What is it?" Sky asked. "It's nothing." I said quickly. "Very well, we need a plan of action. We have to stop The Great Destroyer." He said. The newbie in the middle raised his hand. When he spoke, he spoke with a voice of confidence, like he could do anything. "So what the hell is this 'Great Destroyer'?" He asked. SetoSorcerer moved forward. "It grows up to cloud level, then starts spreading over the sky." He said. I took over from there. "After that, it will spread over the entire world and block out the Sun permanently." I said. Everyone looked at me again. "How did you know that?" SetoSorcerer asked. I looked at him. "You should know not to question my knowledge child." I said. He seemed to be angered by this, but he kept his anger hidden. "Anyway, this is very bad news. We have to come up with a way to destroy it." Sky said. "Any ideas?" He asked looking around the room. No one had any; except for me and Alyssa. We knew exactly what it was going to take to destroy The Great Destroyer. "We need to launch a full-out attack against the base of The Great Destroyer." I said. Sideline ran up and grabbed my collar. "A full-out attack? Are you kidding me? That would get us all killed!" He said. He reached his fist back to punch me but SetoSorcerer caught his arm. "You don't want to do that." He said. Sideline wrenched his arm free then let me go. "I know what I'm talking about." I said. "A full-out attack is our best strategy. It is the only way to stop The Great Destroyer." Alyssa said. They all looked at Sky. "What do you think we should do?" Dawnables asked. Sky looked at Robert. Robert stared at the ground. "I don't know." He said finally. I stood again. "Well we can't just sit around here and do nothing!" I said. He looked at me. "I don't know if I can trust you." He said. I grew angry at this. I rushed over to him and grabbed him by the throat. "Listen," I said. "I want The Great Destroyer destroyed as much as you do. Why the hell would I put a stupid war in between me and saving the world from certain destruction?" Dawnables quickly spoke up. "Well we can't defeat The Great Destroyer if we're tearing at each other's throats. I think we need a peace treaty." I looked at her, then back at Robert. I loosened my grip on his throat and he fell back to the ground; I didn't realize we had been several feet of the ground. I lowered myself to the ground and returned to Alyssa's side. Robert crouched on the ground, rubbing his throat. Sky spoke up this time. "I agree; we have a common enemy here. I think a peace treaty can be arranged; even if it is only temporary." The others looked at me. I realized they needed my consent on the matter. I nodded. "A peace treaty is definitely in order." I said. "Good!" Sky said clapping his hands together. He turned to Dawnables. "You want to get that written up?" He asked. She nodded. She disappeared out of the room and down the hallway. Sky turned to Robert. "What should we do?" He asked. Robert looked at him. "I guess we have no choice but to trust Tid." He said. At that moment Dawnables burst back into the room. She looked distressed. "Guys," She said. "We have a problem. TGD Golems have breached the outer walls." Everyone looked at her. "How many are there?" Robert asked. "At least a hundred." Dawnables said. Robert looked at me. "Well, what are you waiting for?" I asked. "Let's go kick some TGD ass!"

We ran down the hallway. When we got outside, we could see that Dawnables wasn't kidding. There must've been hundreds of them. Too many for me to take all by myself. I looked at Robert. "What's our plan of action?" I asked. He shrugged. "You're the tactical expert here, you figure it out." I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. I turned to the others; I had a crazy idea, but it just might work. "Alright," I said. "I'm going to need everyone's cooperation, I have a plan." Everyone nodded. "Newbies, you stay back. You need to watch how real fighting is done." They nodded and went back to the door to watch. "Sideline, Dawnables, Sky, and Deadlox, get to a higher vantage point and start firing off arrows. Split up to cover the maximum amount of ground, minimum number in a group is two. Go!" They nodded and immediately jumped up to the roof. They split up and ended on two outcrops of rock that jutted out over the battlefield and started firing off arrows. "Robert and SetoSorcerer, you two come with me. We're going to be doing the bulk of the fighting." They nodded. Robert pulled out his sword and SetoSorcerer pulled out a book of spells. Alyssa came up to me. "What should I do?" She asked. "You stay back and heal anyone who gets injured." She nodded. I looked at the other two and they nodded at me; signaling they were ready. We charged at the hundreds of TGD Golems. Robert began slicing them into pieces while SetoSorcerer fired spell after spell at them. I did some hand signs and said: "Fire Style: Flowers of the Inferno Jutsu!" Instantly giant plumes of fire erupted from the ground forming flowers. They incinerated some of the Golems. "Hey, it's getting kind of hot here!" Robert said; who was in the middle of fighting three Golems surrounded by plumes of fire. I looked at SetoSorcerer. He nodded. At the same time we summoned a torrent to put out all of the fire, as well as wash away some of the Golems. Robert dug his sword in the ground and hung on for dear life. When the torrent subsided there were about fifty Golems left. "SetoSorcerer, cover Robert with an earth dome, I have a plan." I said. He nodded and summoned a dome of rock around Robert. I did some hand signs and said: "Electric Style: Lightning Bomb Jutsu!" I raised my hands above my head and a giant ball of electricity started to form. It grew bigger and bigger until it was the size of an elephant. I threw the ball of electricity at the leftover Golems. The electricity traveled through the water to the soaked Golems and electrocuted them. They exploded into thousands of tiny pieces. The others jumped down and came over to us. "That was amazing!" Sideline said. The dome of rock around Robert sank back into the ground around him. He looked around. "Is it already over?" He asked. I nodded. He re-sheathed his sword. "Aw come on, you couldn't have left me some?" He asked. We all laughed. "Alright everyone, we need to get ready. They are getting bolder with every attack. They must be planning to take us out." I said. Alyssa nodded and said: "That means we don't have much time." I nodded. I turned to the newbies. "You guys need to learn how to fight." I looked at Robert. "You know anyone who could train them?" I asked. "Well, you're so tough, why don't you do it?" He asked. I laughed. "Come on, I may be tough, but the techniques I've learned take weeks to master. We've only got till tomorrow by my estimations." He sighed. He looked at Sky. "You want to train 'em?" "Sure." He said. He walked over the newbies. "Alright, follow me guys." He said and they followed him down the hallway. I turned to Alyssa. "You want to teach your new friend here some healing techniques? I could give each of you some Chakra for healing Jutsus." I said. She nodded. I walked over to her. I did the same hand signs I had seen Oturan do and placed my hand on her. I gave her a lot of Chakra, and did the same with her friend. After that Alyssa and her friend walked down the hall as well. I turned to Robert. "We should rest. We have a big day tomorrow." I said. He looked confused. "A big day for what?" He asked. "Weren't you paying attention?" I asked. "Well, no not really." He said. I sighed and facepalmed. "You're useless. We're going to launch our attack on The Great Destroyer tomorrow." His eyes widened. "Are you serious?" He asked. I nodded. "Are you sure we have enough power?" SetoSorcerer asked. "I'm certain of it." I said. He still looked uncertain. "Anyway," Sideline said. "Tid's right, we do need to rest. If we're going to beat The Great Destroyer we're going to need all the strength we can get." I nodded. We all walked inside to rest for the big fight tomorrow.

I was laying on my bed in a room that I had been given by Sky. I lay on my back, reading a book to pass the time. It was about a world where some people could turn into weapons, and others would wield them. They went to a school to try and become even more powerful weapons. The main characters could turn themselves into scythes and guns and ninja weapons. They went on dangerous quests that almost killed them several times. "What an interesting book." I said to myself. Suddenly I heard a knock on my door. I looked at it and then returned to my book. "Come in," I called. The door opened and Alyssa stepped in. "Hey," She said. "Hi," I said. She came over to the side of my bed. "What're you reading?" She asked. "Oh just something about people turning into weapons. It's no big deal." I said. She looked at the cover to try and read the title. "What kind of writing is that?" She asked pointing to the cover. "It's written in kanji. It says Eater of Souls." I said. "Ah," She said. I closed the book. "So what's up?" I asked. "I've been thinking." She said. I sat up. "About?" I asked. "Well, I've been thinking about tomorrow." She said. I nodded. "And?" I asked. "Well, I couldn't help but think about what would happen if I lost you again. I couldn't deal with that." I grabbed her shoulders. "Now what would make you think that? I've grown stronger." "I know but, what if you are killed? What if you're caught off guard or something? What then?" She asked. I looked straight into her eyes; they were gleaming as they were on the verge of tears. "Alyssa, I promise I'll never ever leave you again. I promise to defeat The Great Destroyer, then we can be together. I will not die." I said. She hugged me. "Good, cause I couldn't stand to lose you again." I wrapped my arms around her. We sat there for a while in silence, our arms wrapped around each other. The only noises that could be heard were the distant clinging and clanging of swords as Sky trained the newbies and the frustrated shouts of Alyssa's friend as she tried to perfect a healing Jutsu. What was her name anyway? Alyssa let go of me. "Well, I better get back to Cupquake. She sounds like she's having a hard time down there." So that was her name; Cupquake. She stood and left the room; leaving me alone with my thoughts. I stood up and stretched. Well, everyone else was doing something to prepare for the fight tomorrow, so why shouldn't I? I picked up my sword that was resting on the wall and strung the sheath over my back. I walked out and headed for the training grounds. Suddenly Sideline comes running from the direction of the lab screaming. I stop him with one hand and asked: "What did you do this time?" He turned around and pointed at a giant spider that was green. I unsheathed my sword and stood there. "What the hell is that the thing?" I asked. "It was an experiment gone horribly wrong. I was trying to test the effects of a serum created to enhance the power of anyone who drank it, and when I tested it on a Spider it turned into that." The giant spider inched its way closer and closer. It was barely able to fit in the hallway. Sideline grew scared and hid behind me. I sighed. It looks like my alliance with mobs didn't apply to this mutant. It hissed at me, baring its teeth. I charged at it and jumped. I landed on top of its head. I raised my sword above my head and stabbed it through the creature's head. The spider struggled to stand then collapsed. I jumped off and raised my hand. Instantly the spider started to turn into golden dust and sank into the floor. Sideline stood there amazed. "Please don't do that again." I said. I turned and walked down the hall and out onto the training grounds. I looked around. Nobody was there, it was only me. I summoned a clone. I unsheathed my sword. He charged at me and I slashed him in half. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I summoned ten more clones. They all came at me at the same time. Some came at me from behind, others came from above or in front. I dodged their attacks with ease. I put my hands together and thrust them out on either side of me. The clones all flew backwards and also disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I summoned a hundred clones. "This might actually be fun." I said.

(As Robert) I helped Dawnables and the others prepare for the party. We were going to have one last night of fun before tomorrow; in case we failed. Dawnables was making food in the kitchen, SetoSorcerer was hanging up streamers, and I was setting up tables and stuff. We worked for an hour, the party would start at 7:30, and it was seven now. I helped Dawnables put all the food on the tables I had setup. SetoSorcerer went around telling everyone to meet in the main lobby at 7:30. When 7:30 rolled around, everyone showed up. "Attention everyone," Dawnables said. "We have a big day tomorrow, so we thought we'd all have one last night of fun." Everyone cheered. We all partied for hours, having friendly competitions and even karaoke. Midnight rolled around and the party was still in full swing. I looked around and noticed someone was missing. Tid hadn't showed up for the party. I stepped out of the room and walked down the hallway a little ways. I stopped and tried to think. If Tid disappeared the night before our big fight, then we'd be screwed. Suddenly I heard shouts and explosions coming from the training area. I sprinted down the hallway towards the sounds. I stepped outside and saw Tid fighting clones of him. There were so many. He expertly dodged their attacks and defeated them with his palm. He deflected attacks from all sides and moved with incredible speed. Clouds of smoke popped up everywhere. Eventually he defeated the last few of them. He sank to his hands and knees, panting. I watched him, my head tilted to one side. I watched as he struggled to stand up. He crossed his fingers and more clones appeared. There were so many clones that I couldn't even count all of them. They all charged at him at once. He dodged their attacks, but he was slower than before. He was obviously exhausted. Suddenly one of his clones hit him square in the middle of his back and he screamed with pain. He collapsed to the ground. He struggled to stand again. He was pushing himself too hard; if this kept up, he would die from exhaustion, or his clones might accidentally kill him. Suddenly I saw his skin start to peel off like it had done during our fight. His aura flickered. Some of the clones that were closest to him disappeared in clouds of smoke. Suddenly his skin returned to his body. His aura vanished. "No," He said to himself. "I can't use that form. Not after I made that promise." He resumed fighting, his clones starting to disappear more slowly. Eventually he managed to defeat the last one and collapsed to the floor, having pushed himself too hard. He started to move again. "Don't do that." I said to him. He stopped. "What?" He asked panting. "You're pushing yourself too hard. If you keep going you might die from exhaustion." He fell back to the floor. "How many clones was that, by the way?" He looked at me with some difficulty. "Ten million." He said. I was so shocked I almost fell backwards. "Ten million?! How is that possible?" I asked. He laughed weakly. "It's part of my training. I started out with one, then multiplied it by ten each time I defeated all of the clones." I stared at him. If he made it all the way to ten million, then that means… "That means that you fought over eleven million clones." I said. He nodded. He had scratches and bruises all over his body; I guess even Tid isn't invincible. I walked over to him and helped him up. He stood shakily at first, gradually regaining his strength. We stood there in the night air, looking at each other. I could tell he was thinking the same thing I was. "You know," He said finally. "I only fought you because I thought you were planning to end the world." I laughed. "Now why would I want to do that?" I asked him. He shrugged. "Notch told me that there was going to be an event that would end the world, and with the release of The Great Destroyer, I was certain it was you." I looked down at the ground. "The only reason I fought you was because you attacked me and my friends." I said. "Well, we both know why I did that now, eh?" He said. We both laughed. "Truce?" He asked, extending his hand. "Truce." I said taking it. We shook hands and it felt like more power was flowing into me. Suddenly I felt stronger, like I had just woken up from a good nap. "Come on," I said. "Let's get you inside." I threw his arm over my shoulders and helped him limp back inside.

(As Tid) I was in my bedroom laying on my bed; waiting for Alyssa to come in. Suddenly the door opened and I heard Alyssa gasp. She was obviously surprised to see me so beaten up. "What happened?" She asked rushing over to the side of the bed. "I did a bit of training." I said smiling weakly. She knelt beside my bed. She did a few hand signs and a ball of green energy started flowing between her hands. She lowered it to my body and held it there. I could feel my bruises fading and my wounds healing. It would probably take about an hour before I was completely healed. "Thank you," I said to Alyssa. "What kind of training were you doing exactly?" She asked. The others rushed down the hall and appeared in front of my doorway. "Well, I was fighting shadow clones." I said. She looked at me. "How many were there?" She asked. "Let me see," I said looking at the ceiling. "I ended up fighting over eleven million clones." She looked at me so fast she nearly lost her concentration. "Eleven million clones?!" She said. I nodded. The others in the hallway were shocked. I winced and Alyssa returned to her healing Jutsu. "I'm sorry you have to do this." I said. "I just was afraid of failing you all tomorrow," I glanced at the clock. It read 12:30 AM. "Or should I say today. I pushed myself to become stronger." Sideline walked into the room. "But you're already powerful enough, what would make you think you weren't?" He asked. "I don't know. I just wanted to make sure." I replied. We waited for an hour while Alyssa healed my wounds. Robert turned to everyone. "We should all go to bed now, we are going to launch our attack after noon and I want everyone to be ready." Everyone muttered their agreements and left towards their respective rooms. Alyssa stood. "Please, don't do anything like that again." She said. "Alright, I won't." I promised. She turned and left the room, closing my door behind her. I raised my hand carefully and shut off the light from the other side of the room. I turned on my side, winced with pain, and shut my eyes; exhaustion pulling me into an immediate sleep. That night I had strange dreams. The first showed me and the others running out of the base. We were probably heading to go defeat The Great Destroyer. The image shifted to me inside of what appeared to be The Great Destroyer. My sword was drawn and I charged at a glowing circle in the middle of the room. There was a bright white flash and the image shifted again. I was laying on the ground, watching the others as they were defeated one by one. I looked up into Alyssa's face. Then I awoke with a start. I glanced at the clock. It read 11:30 AM. I put my right hand to my temple; my head was pounding like a bass drum. I slowly climbed out of bed and opened my door. The corridor was empty. I walked in the direction of the main lobby, surely somebody was there. Sure enough, Sky and Deadlox were there in full body golden armor. Sky noticed me as I walked into the room. "Well look who's finally up." He said. I stood there, looking between the two of them. "You do realize that gold is weaker than iron right?" I said. Sky ran at me but Deadlox held him back. "Butter is the strongest armor in the world! Even stronger than diamond!" He said. I shrugged my shoulders and raised my hands in surrender. "Whatever floats your boat man." I said. Sky eventually calmed down. "So where are the rest of them?" I asked Sky. "Sideline and SetoSorcerer are in the lab, Dawnables, Alyssa, and Cupquake are practicing their healing techniques, Kuledude, Slamacow, and BeeBopVox are in the music room," Sky said. "Wait, who's in the music room?" I asked. "Kuledude, Slamacow, and BeeBopVox; the newbies?" He said, when noticing my confused expression. "Ah. Continue." I said. "Robert's in the back, training." He said. I nodded. "And what about Antvenom?" I asked. He thought about it. "You know, I haven't seen Antvenom around lately. Have you Deadlox?" Deadlox shook his head. "In fact," Deadlox said. "I haven't seen him in a few weeks. I wonder where he could've gone." I vowed at that moment to personally find Antvenom after we defeated The Great Destroyer; that is, if we defeated it. "Well thanks anyway." I said. Sky nodded. I went to go get ready for the fight. I went to the showers and showered. I realized that I hadn't showered in days. After that I spent the rest of the time meditating in the middle of the room where I had received my magic (miraculously the cube had survived and I used it to conjure up the room). I could feel my powers growing. I felt like I could destroy anything easily. My Chakra flowed around my body at a faster pace. Eventually Sky found me. "We're getting ready to leave. We need you in the main lobby now." He said. I nodded. We headed back to the main lobby together and everyone was standing there with armor on, waiting. "Is everyone ready?" Robert asked. Everyone nodded. "Good, then let's get going." He said. We were about to leave when Sideline interrupts. "Wait, I've got a few new inventions I would like a few of you to have." He said. "Uh-oh," We all say. Sideline frowned. "No they work; I've been working on them for weeks." SetoSorcerer looked confused. "I haven't seen you working on any new inventions." He said. "That's because I've been working on them in secret." With that he rushes down to the lab and returns a few minutes later with a few strange devices that looked like weapons. He set them all down carefully and picked up a strange device and walked over to Kuledude and the other newbies. He handed it to Kuledude. "This is a weapon that uses subsonic technology to launch a blast of pure sound at the enemy. It's very powerful." He said. They examined it with gleaming eyes. "What's this nob here?" Slamacow asked pointing to a dial with several colors in a circle around it. "Oh, that's the intensity gauge. If you turn it, it will increase the power of the blast." He pointed to a skull and cross bones mark. "I wouldn't suggest using that one." He said. "Why what does it do?" Kuledude asked. Sideline looked like he was going to answer, but he shut his mouth instead. He walked and picked up a key ring with a single key on it. He handed it to Sky. "What's this?" Sky asked. "It's a key," He said. "A key to what?" Sky asked. Sideline pointed. "That." He said pointing outside to one of the coolest tanks I'd ever seen. It looked like the Land Master from a certain game franchise that featured a fox in space. "Sweet!" Sky said. We walked outside. Sky, Dawnables, and Deadlox climbed into it. "There's an instruction manual inside the compartment next to Sky's seat." Sideline shouted. Finally Sideline picked up a laser looking weapon. "And this is my weapon!" He said. "Nice." I said. He smiled. "Thank you!" He said. "Alright, let's move out everyone!" I shouted. The tank started up and started moving forward. The rest of us started sprinting towards The Great Destroyer. We could see the base of it from our current location. We managed to get there in about two minutes. We stopped about fifty feet from it. We stared at it for a while. There weren't any TGD Golems around, which was strange. I unsheathed my sword. I looked at the others. They nodded, signaling they were ready. I charged at The Great Destroyer. I jumped at struck a section. My sword bounced off of it. I looked and there wasn't even a scratch on it. "What the?" I said and I was hit in the middle of my stomach. I was sent flying backwards. Luckily I managed to land on my feet. "What the hell is with this thing?" I said. "Getting ready to fire!" I heard Kuledude say. "Fire!" Suddenly there was a boom and a wave of sound impacted The Great Destroyer. However, this didn't seem to affect it at all. Sideline took aim at it and SetoSorcerer readied a lighting attack. They fired at the same time and the ground shook as The Great Destroyer took the full force of their attack. When the smoke cleared, there was a section missing in the base of The Great Destroyer. We cheered, but our celebration was short-lived as The Great Destroyer began to seal itself back up again. The tank rolled into position right in front of The Great Destroyer. Suddenly two hatches opened and twin laser cannons sprouted on either side of the tank. All three of the cannons charged a red light and fired simultaneously. That left another hole in The Great Destroyer, but it sealed itself back up again like it had done before. We weren't going to beat it like this. Then I got an idea. I turned to the others. "We have to hit it simultaneously. I have an idea." They nodded. The newbies turned their sound gun up to blood-red, stopping just before the skull and cross bones. Sideline readied his weapon. SetoSorcerer summoned lighting again. I used a technique that had been revealed to me when I was meditating. I did some hand signs and said: "Secret Style: Fire and Lighting Dragon Jutsu!" Suddenly a gigantic dragon that was half fire, half lighting sprouted from my back. It grew as it traveled up into the air. The tank started charging its cannons again. "On my mark!" I said. "Three!" Sideline started charging his gun. "Two!" The newbies started preparing to fire. "One!" We all readied ourselves. "Mark!" I willed my dragon to ram itself into The Great Destroyer. The tank fired all three of its cannons simultaneously. The newbies fired their gun and so did Sideline. SetoSorcerer launched his lighting at it. They impacted The Great Destroyer at the exact same time. A gigantic hole appeared in The Great Destroyer, revealing a room with a glowing sphere in the middle. I sprinted and jumped into the room, my training allowing me to move faster than I had before. I made it in just before the walls closed. It was all up to me now.

I stood up looking around the room. It was made completely of The Great Destroyer. The only thing in it was the glowing sphere. I unsheathed my sword. I loaded power into it so that my sword glowed. I ran and struck the sphere. There was a blinding flash of light and I was sent flying back. The explosion had destroyed part of the wall so I plummeted to the ground. I hit the ground hard. Suddenly The Great Destroyer launched several arm looking things at the others. They tried to block it, but it was too powerful. The arms just kept coming, eventually slamming into them. I watched as the others were knocked unconscious, one right after the other. The tank exploded. I looked up; Alyssa was kneeling over my head. "Alyssa, I need to use it." I said. She looked into my eyes. She seemed to understand what I meant. "Alright, you can use it. Use it whenever you need to." She said. I smiled. "Thank you. You might want to step back now." She stood and back away. I rose to my feet. I had never summoned my other form on purpose, but I had to try. I concentrated. My skin started to peel off again, my aura returned. Suddenly I felt something else happen. It felt like something was growing out of me. I looked behind me and saw four tails whipping around. I looked at the others. They were all conscious, thanks to Cupquake's help. They all stared at me in amazement. The newbies (as well as Cupquake) looked terrified. "What the hell is that thing?" Kuledude shouted. Alyssa spoke up. "That's Tid." She said. "What happened to him? Is he infected or something?" Slamacow asked. Alyssa shook her head. "This is his Ultimate Form." I looked at The Great Destroyer. It launched several arms at me. They were all incinerated as they touched the aura. I did some hand signs and said: "Secret Style: Elemental Chaos!" I put my hands out in front of me and launched a barrage of different elements at The Great Destroyer. A hole appeared. Suddenly I felt liquid on my body. I looked up to see it had started to rain. The water was coming down heavily. I ran and jumped into the room again. The wall remained open, probably because of my aura burning it away. When I was growing the tails, I had learned a new technique, one that could be powerful enough to destroy The Great Destroyer for good. Suddenly my body shook as black and red balls came out of my body. There had to be about two hundred of them in total. I pointed my four tails in a half-circle around a certain point, and the balls started to float towards it and merging together. When they were finished they formed a ball about ten times the size of any of them that was a mixture of their colors. The ball shrank and condensed into a ball smaller than any of them. I knew what the ball was: it was pure condensed Chakra. I opened my mouth and swallowed the ball. I sank into the ground a little as the Chakra weighed me down. I could feel the power of the Chakra building up inside. I tipped my head back, opened my mouth, and then launched a powerful beam at the glowing sphere. As soon as it touched it the beam grew to fifty times its normal size and incinerated the room. An explosion rocked the area and debris rained down upon the others. I flew backwards, hitting the ground harder than ever before. My body kept going through the ground, digging a trench. I watched as The Great Destroyer started incinerating along the base, traveling up to cloud level and disappearing for good. Alyssa and the others ran over to me. I felt my skin return, my aura fading, and the tails retreating back into my body. Alyssa ran over and knelt beside me. "You did it! You defeated The Great Destroyer!" She said. Everyone else cheered. "Good," I said. "Now can we go home?" Everyone laughed. We had finally beaten The Great Destroyer. My mission from Notch was finally complete. I closed my eyes and became unconscious.

I woke up back at the base. Alyssa was standing next to the bed I was in. I tried to sit up and instantly regretted it. Pain like fire coursed around my body and forced me back down. My head felt like it had been hit by a sledgehammer. "Oh please don't try to sit up yet, you're still recovering. You used up quite a bit of Chakra during that fight. It nearly killed you." She said. Just then Sideline and Sky walked into the room. "Hey he's awake!" Sky said. He walked over to the side of my bed. "How do you feel?" He asked. "Like crap." I said. "Well, at least you're conscious. Anyway, when you're done resting, Robert has a request for you." He said. "A request? What kind of request?" I asked. "I don't know, he wouldn't tell me." He said. "Alright, as soon as I finish recovering I'll go talk to him." I said. He nodded. He turned and walked out of the room; Sideline following. I turned to Alyssa, who had started healing me with another healing Jutsu. "That was some fight huh?" I said. She nodded. "You were fantastic. I knew you could do it." She said. "Thank you for believing in me." I said. "And what an incredible display of power, I mean, that blast that you created, blew me away; quite literally." She said. I smiled. "It was the only thing that could've defeated The Great Destroyer. I'd hate to imagine what could be more powerful." I said. She nodded. She finished her Jutsu and looked at me. "There, you should be fine now. Go ahead and try to stand." I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood. My head started pounding immediately, but the feeling eventually subsided. "Thank you," I said to her. "Glad I could help. Now you should go see what Robert wants." She said. I nodded. I walked out of the room and started looking for Robert. I found him in the training grounds. He obliterated the iron dummies. I cleared my throat and he looked at me. "You wanted to see me?" I asked. He nodded. "Yes, I have a proposition for you." He said. "And that would be?" I asked. "I want you to come with me to the Aether." "The what?" I asked. "The Aether," He replied. "It's a dimension that has several bosses. I want you to come with me for a bit of training. We could grow much stronger." I thought about it. I could barely defeat The Great Destroyer, more power did sound tempting. "Alright," I said finally. "I'll go. When do we leave?" He smiled. "Let's go now. We don't need to make any preparations; we've got all we need already." He said. I nodded. He led me to a room with a portal made of Glowstone. "After you." I said. He stepped through the portal and I followed. When I emerged out of the other side I saw a confusing world. There were islands floating over nothing. I looked around. There were a few other islands with strangely colored trees and grass. "Welcome to the Aether." Robert said. "So where are these bosses you told me about?" I asked. "They're in dungeons that we have to find." "Oh all right, lead the way then Mr. Expert." I said. He led me to a dungeon that looked like it was made completely of bronze. "This is where the first boss resides. He is the weakest of all of them." He said. "Then let's go. I'm itching for a fight." I said. We walked down the hallway and came to an intersection. We decided that straight forward was probably our best bet, so we continued on that path. I looked all around, seeing nothing but the walls and floors. They looked like they were made of bronze colored bricks. Finally we saw a light coming from up ahead and quickened our pace. The hallway opened up to a big room with a giant cube resting on a pedestal of sorts. The cube must've weighed at least a ton, probably more. I walked up to it and examined it. "This must be The Slider then?" I asked. Robert nodded. I reached out and touched the cube and it grew a single blue eye. It reminded me of the Ender Guru. I stepped back as memories of the fight came flooding into my mind. The cube rose into air and slid towards me. I jumped out of the way and it crashed into the floor. I jumped on top of the cube and unsheathed my sword. "You're one of them aren't you?" I said. The cube seemed to be stuck on the ground. I raised my sword and brought it down on the cube but it just bounced off. Robert looked at me. "That's not going to work." He said. "Yeah, I know that now." I replied. The cube rose into the air again with me still on it. I looked up and noticed some holes in the ceiling. I jumped up and caught onto one of the ledges. The cube brought itself down towards Robert. I reached my hand out and said: "Oh no you don't, Universal Pull!" Instantly the cube halted and came flying towards me. I did some hand signs and summoned a giant fireball that the cube crashed into. The cube was scorched were the fireball had hit it but otherwise it was fine. "What is it going to take to kill this guy?" I asked myself. Suddenly I thought back to how I had defeated the Ender Guru. I had stabbed it in the eye with my sword. Then I got a plan. Since there were four eyes, one on each side of the cube, they probably all had to be hit at the same time. I jumped down from the ceiling and landed on the floor. The cube rose into the air again and came towards me. I dodged and the cube landed on the floor again, getting stuck once more. I started running over to it and summoned three shadow clones. They positioned themselves on three sides of the cube while I stood in front of it. I drew my sword and stared into the cube's eye. "This is where you die you son of a bitch." I gripped my sword with both hands, pulled it back, then stabbed it through the cube's eye with all of my might. My shadow clones did the same and the cube started to glow a bright white. I shielded my eyes as the cube exploded, sending me flying into the wall. I slid to the floor panting. I looked to where the cube had been before and there was a portal of some sort that glowed with silver light. "What's that?" I asked, trying to stand up. "That's the portal to the next boss's realm. It's basically a shortcut." He said. "Good, then we don't have to spend time trying to find the next dungeon. I'll let you take it; I'm too tired to fight again." I said. He nodded and we stepped through the portal. We were transported to a room made of silver where a woman was sitting sideways on a throne; her feet dangled off of one side. Next to the throne lay a golden sword, only it looked different. It was bigger than others that I had seen and seemed to give off a sort of glow. "Ah, looks like someone's come to challenge me." She said. Her voice was full of pride, yet it was oddly humble at the same time. "Very well then," She said. "Show me the ten victory medals you collected and I will fight you." I looked at Robert. "Ten victory medals? What's she talking about." I asked. He facepalmed. "That's right, I completely forgot. In order to fight her you need to defeat ten of her minions, the Valkyries, and collect their victory medals. She will only fight you when you show her ten of them." "So where do we find these Valkyries?" I asked. "All over really. There are loads of them in this dungeon." He said. "If you want," the woman said. "I could summon ten of them for you to fight, then you could just defeat them without having to show me the medals." I looked at Robert. "What do you think?" I asked him. "I think we should do it. We'll be able to take them on no sweat." The woman smiled. "Well alright then." She clapped her hands and ten of her minions appeared before her. I realized that they looked exactly like her; only they didn't carry golden swords. "You will be fighting them." She said pointing to us. The Valkyries turned around. They smiled; apparently confident they could beat us. "Yes, our Queen." They said in unison. "I'll help you take out the Valkyries, but after that you're going to have to face the boss alone." I said to Robert. He nodded. The Valkyries charged at us. I drew my sword and sliced two of them in half. The woman on the throne, apparently their queen, sat upright in her throne. Robert took out his sword and cut three of them down with a few swipes. There were just five left. I did some hand signs and summoned a giant fireball. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" I launched it at the Valkyries and they screamed as they went up in flames. After the flames died all that remained was ashes on the floor, along with ten golden medals. The Valkyrie Queen stood. "Quite impressive, if I must say so myself. Very well, you have proved that you are worthy to fight me." She said. She held out her hand and her golden sword flew into it. I noticed that she was taller than the others. "Well," I said to Robert. "Good-luck." I walked over to the wall and sat down. The Valkyrie Queen looked confused. "Why is he sitting? I thought he would be fighting me." She said. "Well that's not going to happen. I'm your opponent." Robert said. "Very well, I'll kill you and then fight your friend over there." She rushed at him. Robert blocked her sword but was sent back a few feet. He brought his sword up and slashed at her. She didn't block and the blade cut right through her skin. She winced then disappeared momentarily. She reappeared right behind Robert and raised her sword. "Behind you!" I shouted. Robert turned and blocked the sword just in time. The Valkyrie Queen jumped back. "Hmm, maybe you're stronger than I thought. No matter, I'll still kill you and fight your friend." Robert grew angry and raised his hand. Suddenly a section of the floor rose around the Valkyrie Queen and encased her in a tomb; leaving only her head exposed. Robert walked up to her. "I told that wasn't going to happen." He said. I raised his sword and stabbed it straight through her body. She screamed with pain and then began to shine a bright light, just as the cube had done. She exploded and sent Robert flying. He crashed into the opposite wall. He stood and panted. Another portal appeared, this time shining golden light. "The portal to the final boss?" I asked. He nodded, still panting. "We're probably going to have to work together." He said. I nodded. "Well then let's go." I said. We stepped through the portal and were transported to a room made completely of gold. We saw a giant man made of completely of fire. "Who dares enter the chamber of the Sun God?" He asked. His voice thundered throughout the room. "We do," I said. "We've come to challenge you." He laughed. "Don't be foolish." He said. "I'd kill you in a matter of seconds!" "Well then you should have no problem defeating us." I said. "Fine, I accept your challenge. Just don't beg for mercy before I kill you." He said. Right then he fired a fireball at us. I dodged it easily. "You're going to have to do more than that to kill us!" I shouted at him. He scowled. "So you must be better than I thought." He said. "In that case," He lifted his hands over his head and summoned a giant fireball. I did some hand signs. "Secret Style: Fire and Electric Dragon!" I summoned my electric and fire dragon again. It grew until it was the same height as the Sun God. "Now you die!" I shouted. He launched the fireball and I launched my dragon. They collided and an explosion shook the entire room. The shockwave from the explosion sent me flying backwards. Robert raised his hands and tried to encase the Sun God in gold but the heat from his body melted it. The Sun God laughed. "Those tricks won't work on me!" He said. He launched a barrage of fireballs at Robert. Robert blocked some of them, but there were too many. One of them hit him square in the chest and sent him flying backwards; a trail of smoke leading from his body. The Sun God laughed again. "Once I kill you, I'll move to the Overworld, and I'll kill your little friends too." He smiled wickedly. "Especially that girl you like. What's her name again? Cupquake? Yes I think that's the one!" Robert lifted his head up. He stood so fast I almost thought it was an illusion. His eyes were closed and his fists were clenched. I could see his anger boiling inside of him. "Don't you ever," He said. His hair started to float upwards, as if some sort of wind was pushing it up. "Don't you ever lay a finger on her!" I could see a clear aura shooting upwards around him. Suddenly a bright flash of light made me shield my eyes. When the light subsided, my jaw dropped at what I saw. He opened his eyes and they were pure white. He started to grow veins that were visible on his face, mainly around his eyes. Then the aura came. It was as blue as Chakra, and if I didn't know better, I would've said it was Chakra. His skin started to turn red. His muscles grew and he actually looked pretty powerful. He looked at the Sun God. "I will kill you!" He shouted. He launched himself at the Sun God and the floor shattered. Instantly Robert appeared behind him. The Sun God had just enough time to turn around before Robert punched him in the face. The Sun God was sent flying across the room, crashing into the wall above my head. I ran as fast as I could to avoid the Sun God's falling body. Robert disappeared and reappeared almost instantly in front of the Sun God. He uppercut him and rushed above him. He put his fists together and brought them down on the Sun God's stomach. The Sun God crashed into the ground so hard the entire structure of the dungeon started to shake. Robert dropped and kicked the Sun God in the stomach, making him rise partially out of the ground. Then Robert punched the Sun God in the face. Suddenly Robert was on the ceiling. "Now you die!" He shouted. He launched himself down and the ceiling cracked and shattered. Robert pulled back his hands as he fell. He screamed with rage and punched the Sun God in the face as hard as he could. The Sun God bellowed in pain and lay back, unmoving. Robert stood on top of him, panting. Suddenly the Sun God shined a bright white light and exploded. Robert was sent flying into the ceiling, which shattered some more. He fell and crashed into the ground, his aura fading and his body returning to normal. I ran over to him. Robert was unconscious. I noticed a new portal had appeared. It was different than the others. It showed an image of the Overworld. I picked Robert up and hoisted him over my shoulder. "Come on," I said. "Let's go home." I walked through the portal.

When we stepped through the portal we were transported back to the base. I looked behind me and the Aether portal shattered. "Well, I guess we're not going there again." I walked Robert down the hall to his room. I lay him on his bed and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me. I turned and saw Sky standing right in front of me. "Ah there you are. What did Robert want?" He asked. "He wanted to do a bit of training." I replied. "Ah, I see. Anyway, I have news." He said. "Go on." I said. "It's about Antvenom." He said. I straightened. "Antvenom? What news have you heard?" I asked. "We don't know exactly where it is, but we've narrowed it down to the dessert. He's somewhere underground. That much we know for sure. We're going to be sending a search party in just a few hours." He said. "No, I will go and look for him. If anyone can find something in the dessert it's me." I said. Sky looked shocked. "Alright," He said. "I'm assuming you would like Alyssa to come too? She has to know the dessert as well as you." I shook my head. "It's too dangerous for her. And besides, she wasn't born in the dessert like I was. She moved there shortly before her eleventh birthday." "Ah, I see. Well that's understandable. See you when you get back." He said. I nodded. I looked down. My wounds were fairly minor, so I decided I would leave right away. I stepped outside and launched myself into the air. I leaned forward and started flying towards the crater. That's the last place I saw Antvenom, so that's where I'd start my search. I landed at the center of the crater. "Well, Sky said he was underground." I said to myself. I reached down and touched the ground, it parted and made a five foot by five foot hole in the ground leading to somewhere I couldn't see. I stood and jumped into it, plummeting into darkness. I looked down and saw light. I made the wind push upwards so as to slow my fall. I landed on the ground in a well lit room. I looked around and there were four doors, two on either side of me and a tunnel leading in either direction into darkness. "Antvenom has to be somewhere down here." I said. I sat down cross-legged and focused my mind. I visualized the room I was in and concentrated. Suddenly my mind rushed forward into the corridor and lighting fast speed and showed me every single room. Most of them were empty, some containing treasures and riches; which didn't interest me. Finally I found it; Antvenom was in a room on the clear other side of the tunnel sitting on a bed. A single torch lit the room and tally marks were etched on the wall behind him. I counted them and they totaled to fifty. I opened my eyes. "So he's been down here for fifty days." I said. Suddenly a light came from behind me. I stood up and turned and saw a group of blazes floating towards me. "Oops, gotta run." I sprinted down the hallway in the direction of Antvenom. I reached the room in about thirty seconds, stopping outside the door to catch my breath. I turned the door knob and opened the door. Antvenom stood and said: "Tid! How the hell are you alive?" That's right, he hadn't seen me since I died. "Long story, anyway, I've come to rescue you." I said. He stared at me confused but I grabbed his arm and said: "No time to explain, let's go!" I pulled him out of the room and saw that more blazes were coming from both directions. I looked up. "Hold on." I said. "What?" He asked. I jumped and blew a hole in the ceiling. I tunneled our way up until I broke the surface. Antvenom and I landed on the ground, coughing because of the dust. "I don't get it." He said. "Why would you save me? You hate us." I smiled. "I used to. Now I see things differently, and besides, you didn't get the right impression of me either." I said. "What?" He asked. "Never mind." I said. Antvenom and I stood, looking at each other. The sun had set and the stars had come out. "Anyway, they wanted to send a search party to save you, but I decided to come alone." I said. "Why?" He asked. I smiled. "Because, I want you to be my apprentice." I said. He stood there, shocked. "Me be your apprentice? Why are you asking me? Why not ask your girlfriend or one of the others?" He asked. "Because, they don't have the potential to learn what I want to teach you. Besides, you're my favorite out of all of them." I said. He looked down and thought about it. "Alright," He said finally. "I'll be your apprentice." He said. I nodded. "Good, now let's return to the base." I said. We walked back to the base. On the way he asked me: "So why did you come unarmed? I mean, aren't you afraid of mobs?" I shook my head. "Of course not, I have an alliance with them. They practically worship me." "Ah," He said. The rest of the way there was silence. When we got back Sky was waiting for us. "Ah welcome back Antvenom!" He said. Antvenom nodded. The others came out and greeted Antvenom, welcoming him home. "You must be starving!" Dawnables said. "Come in and I'll make you a nice meal. And while you're eating you can tell us all about it!" Everyone nodded and murmured their agreements. We all walked inside and Antvenom sat down at the table in the main lobby. Dawnables went down the hall to the kitchen to go prepare the food. "So," I said to Antvenom. "Tell us about this experience." Antvenom looked down at the table. "It was," He started. "Horrible. They kept me in that room for weeks on end; my only companions were my thoughts. Most nights I would lie on my bed, listening to the Blazes talking amongst each other." "What were they saying?" I asked. He shook his head. "I don't know, I don't speak Blaze." He said. "I could understand what they were saying if I heard them." I said. The others looked shocked. "You can?" Sky asked. I nodded. "I've spoken to many mobs in my days in the dessert. I could understand them perfectly. My father said something about having the gift of the Rosetta, but I think it's just something I learned to do." "Well, that doesn't do us much good now, eh? I'm never going back there again." Antvenom said. "I would never expect you to. Now, did they do anything else while you were there?" I asked. He shook his head. "Not that I know of." I nodded. "Alright, that's enough for now. You need to eat and rest." I said. He nodded. Just then Dawnables came back with a tray full of food. She set it down in front of Antvenom. "Dig in; you must be famished having been stuck down there for so long." She said. I stood and walked out of the room. I went back to my room and lay down on my bed. I sighed. "Let's hope nobody else needs to be rescued." I said and closed my eyes. I didn't realize how exhausted I was so I fell asleep almost instantly.

I awoke to someone shaking me. I looked over and saw Sky standing there. "Tid, there's bad news." He said. "Oh great, more bad news. Can't I just have a day off?" I asked. "Anyway, Slamacow, Kuledude, and BeeBopVox are missing. We don't have any idea as to where they could've gone. We need your help." I swung my legs over the side of my bed and rubbed my eyes. "What else is new?" I asked sarcastically. I stood up and stretched. "Alright, I'll go find them. I think I might know where they might've gone." I said. Sky nodded. "Thank you." He said and turned and left. What I didn't tell him was about my dream last night. I saw Slamacow, Kuledude, and BeeBopVox in a room that I had seen before. There was a portal to the End in it and there was a metal door with a bunch of dents in it. "What were they thinking go there?" I asked myself. I dressed and picked up my sword. "I may need you." I said to it. I thought I could feel a warm glow come from it just then. I sheathed it and opened my door. I walked towards the main lobby. I stopped just outside of Antvenom's room. I was debating on whether or not I should bring him with when the door to his room opened. Antvenom stood there, all geared up and ready to go. "Where are you going?" I asked him. "I could ask you the same thing." He replied. "Well I asked you first." I said. He sighed. "Well, if you must know, I was about to do a bit of training. I fear my skills might've slipped away from me being locked in there for so long." "Well, I was just about to leave on a mission. If you want, you can come with and you could get your training in there." I said. He looked down and thought about this. "Well, I suppose it could be good to do some training on real opponents. Besides, it would be dangerous to go alone." He said. I smiled. "Alright, then let's go." I said. He nodded. We walked into the main lobby and out of the building. "So, where do we go chief?" He asked me. "We're traveling to a stronghold. That's where Slamacow, Kuledude, and BeeBopVox are trapped." I said. He nodded. "Lead the way." We walked in the direction of the stronghold. It wasn't long before we saw it. "Be very careful." I said to him. He nodded. "Oh, and whatever you do, don't touch the walls." I said. We walked inside. I remembered the first time I had been in here. I was looking for a Dragon Egg to craft my sword. My sword seemed to give off an even warmer sensation on my back. We walked down the hall. I expected there to be tons of missing bricks, but they were all there. I could hear the same noises as before, only they were louder now. "What's that sound?" Antvenom asked. "Silverfish." I said. "Like I said, whatever you do, don't touch the walls." Antvenom nodded. We walked further down the corridor finally we came upon the dented door. "Whoa, what happened here?" Antvenom asked. "You don't want to know." I said. I could hear music blasting from the other side of the door. I tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. I took a few steps back. "Stand back," I said to Antvenom. I raised my hand and sent a fireball at the door. It blasted the door off its hinges, sending it flying into the opposite wall. Slamacow, Kuledude, and BeeBopVox stood up quickly. "Whoa, what the hell?" Kuledude said. "Come on," I said. "We've come to rescue you." Kuledude nodded. We started to walk back down the stronghold when I heard a new noise. Suddenly, the wall exploded and a Mutant Zombie stepped through. Slamacow drew his sword and before I could stop him ran over to the Mutant Zombie and tried to fight it. The Mutant Zombie raised its arms and slammed them into Slamacow, sending him flying across the hall. I drew my sword. "Wait," Antvenom said. "If you have an alliance with mobs, then why don't you just tell it not to attack us?" "This one is different somehow. It's not like the other mobs. Not even the mutants I've created." I ran at the Mutant Zombie, dodging its arms and jumping on its back. I cut the Mutant Zombie in half, then setting it on fire with my magic. I watched as the Mutant Zombie burned to ashes. Suddenly Kuledude called to me: "Tid, Slamacow's hurt." I ran over to Slamacow, who was holding his arm. A huge gash appeared across his chest. I re-sheathed my sword and did some hand signs. A green ball of energy appeared between my hands. Slamacow moaned with pain. "Don't worry," I said. "You're going to be just fine." I finished healing his wounds, the gash in his chest disappeared. Kuledude and BeeBopVox helped him up and threw his arms around their necks. Together they carried him out of the stronghold. We all stepped outside. "Well, if we're going to get home by sundown then we need to leave now." I said. The others nodded. We walked back to the base. The sun was starting to set when we arrived. Kuledude and BeeBopVox walked Slamacow inside. Antvenom and I remained outside. "Sorry you didn't get any training in." I said to him. "It's fine. I wouldn't have fought that thing anyway." He said. I looked at the sky. The sun was setting. "Well, it's getting pretty late. We should really get back inside." I said. Antvenom nodded. Normally I wouldn't have been afraid of the night, but seeing that Mutant Zombie really freaked me out. I walked inside and went straight to my room. I selected a book from my bookshelf and lay down on my bed and began to read. Suddenly I heard a knock on my door. Why does everyone want to talk to me when I'm reading? "Come in." I said. The door opened and SetoSorcerer walked in. "Ah, SetoSorcerer. What are you doing here?" I asked. "Tid, I have a favor to ask you." He said. "Which would be?" I asked. "I want you to teach me some defensive spells." He said. "Why?" I asked. "Well, you see, Sideline hasn't been acting like himself lately. He's started to become aggressive and I'm afraid one day he might try to harm me." He said. "I see. And you're afraid that when he does try to harm you your defensive spells won't be enough?" I asked. He shook his head. I sighed. I stood up and walked over to my bookshelf. I selected a book and tossed it to SetoSorcerer. "Here, take this. It will teach you everything you need to know about defensive spells." I said. He looked at the book. "Thank you." He said. With that he turned and walked out of the room again. I closed the door and turned off the light. I might as well try and get some sleep. I walked back over to my bed and lay down. I fell asleep immediately. I awoke the next morning to an eerie silence. I got up and walked out of my room. I looked either way down the hall; nobody was in sight. I decided to go into the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. I grabbed a bowl from the cupboard. Just as I was about to start pouring the cereal Robert walks in. He had a troubled look on his face. I walked over to him. "What's the problem?" I asked. "Slamacow is sick with a highly infectious zombie-like virus." He replied. "So what can I do?" I asked. "You can help me ask around, if anyone has come in contact with Slamacow recently." He replied. I nodded. As far as I knew, only two people had come into contact with Slamacow after the Mutant Zombie attack. I ran looking for Kuledude and BeeBopVox. I found them in the most obvious place; the music room. They seemed okay to me. "Are you guys alright?" I asked them. They nodded. "Just fine, why?" "Slamacow is infected by a zombie virus." I said. They stood. "What?!" I nodded. "You must not touch him. If you do, you'll get the virus too." They looked down at the ground. "Don't worry," I said. "We'll find a cure in no time. Slamacow is going to be just fine." That seemed to convince them. Suddenly Sky comes running up to me. "I need your help." He said. "What is it?" I asked. "It's Dawnables; she's not feeling too good." He replied. That wasn't good. "Show me." I said. We ran down the hall, eventually arriving at Dawnables' room. Dawnables was bent over on the floor. She was holding her stomach and moaning. "She's been like this all day." Sky said. I turned to him. "Did she come into contact with Slamacow?" I asked. He nodded. "Last night. She wanted to make sure he was alright." I looked back at her. "You didn't touch her did you?" I asked. He shook his head. I nodded. "Good." Suddenly I heard moaning coming from across the hall. "That's Sethbling's room." I said. I walked over there and opened the door. Sethbling was hunched over against the wall, holding his stomach and moaning. I turned and ran towards the lab. Robert, SetoSorcerer, Deadlox, and Sideline were in there. "There are a few people suspected to have the virus." I said. "Who?" Robert asked. "Sethbling and Dawnables." I replied. SetoSorcerer went over the intercom. "Dawnables and Sethbling could you come to the lab please? Oh, and don't touch anything." He said. A few minutes later Sethbling and Dawnables walk in. SetoSorcerer walks over to them, careful not to touch them. "We're going to need some blood samples from you two." The nodded and sat down on the chairs. SetoSorcerer took a needle from one of the cabinets and took a blood sample from Dawnables, then from Sethbling. He ran a few tests. He turned back towards them. "I'm afraid you are, in fact, infected with the zombie virus." He said. Sky tried to run over to Dawnables. I put him in a Half Nelson. "That would not be a good idea." I said to him. All of a sudden we heard an explosion from up above. Deadlox got on the intercom. "Everyone get armored up! We're under attack!" Sideline says: "Don't worry, I've got it covered. Computer, commence ASLDGS activation sequence!" Suddenly a computer voice comes over the intercom. "ASLDGS activating." A few seconds later we could hear explosions. SetoSorcerer turned on the real-time monitor and viewed the battle. The ASLDGS was cutting down zombies left and right. Suddenly a Mutant Zombie jumped and destroyed the laser grid. Our jaws dropped. The others run back into the base; having gone out to fight the zombies. Sideline waited until everyone was inside and locked the doors. "Everyone report to the lab immediately." We heard people running down the hall. "It won't be long till they reach us." I said. "How can you tell?" SetoSorcerer asked. "Because of that." I said pointing to the screen. Three Mutant Zombies struck the doors and smashed them in. When everyone was inside, Sideline shut the door. Robert looked around. "Wait, where's Cupquake?" He asked. Suddenly we hear a voice coming from the other side of the door. "Help!" It sounded like Cupquake. Robert opened the door and ran out to find her. A few seconds later he came running back in with her on his back. Sideline shut the door again. "Wait, I thought only one Mutant Zombie existed, and Sideline killed it." Sky said. "The serum that Sideline made might've seeped into the ground, changing the other zombies as well." SetoSorcerer said. Robert and I looked at each other and nodded. We teleported to the roof and looked out across the legions of zombies. I summoned my ultimate form and so did Robert. I jumped off the roof and started killing zombies left and right. A Mutant Zombie walked up to me and tried to smash me. I grabbed its arms and stopped them. Robert leaped from the roof and landed with an explosion. He drew his sword and with incredible speed started slashing zombies to pieces. Suddenly we heard Cupquake's voice again. "Robert help!" She said. I sighed. We have to save her again? She was starting to become more of a bother by the minute. I yelled at the Mutant Zombie and it stumbled back from the shockwave of my yell. I ran up to it and punched it in the face, sending it flying backwards. I looked over and Robert was growing angrier by the second. He jumped onto the roof and started killing the zombies surrounding Cupquake. I watched as Cupquake approached Robert; his aura burning her skin. "Okay, I think I've seen this somewhere before." I said. Suddenly I heard a yell and turned around to see a pack of Mutant Zombies running towards me. I did some hand signs and said: "Shadow Style: Shadow Stitch Jutsu!" My shadow elongated towards the Mutant Zombies. When it got close it separated into five shadows and stabbed each of the Mutant Zombies through the chest. I looked back and saw Cupquake crying. She was saying something but I couldn't hear what. She said something then Robert's ultimate form faded and dissolved. He fell to the floor. "Tid," She said. "Robert is down we need to get back to the lab now!" I sighed. I jumped onto the roof and teleported us all back inside. Sideline saw us reappear back in the lab and rushed over to Robert. I faded out of my ultimate form. I was a little angry because of what had happened earlier. I could've finished them off if Robert hadn't gotten in the way. "With these wounds he might die." Sideline said. Immediately Sideline and SetoSorcerer went to work trying to heal him. Suddenly we heard pounding on the door. Dents started to appear in the iron. "Everyone get behind me!" I said. The zombies broke the door and swarmed in. I went into my ultimate form and drew my sword. The blade started glowing a blood red. I slashed and the resulting shockwave sliced at least ten zombies in half. "Whoa," Sky said. "I haven't seen him this pissed since the fight." My eyes turned red. I yelled in rage and a shockwave blasted the zombies backwards. I walked forward, my steps burning holes in the floor. The zombies poured into the building by the hundreds. I raised my hand out in front of me. I blasted the zombies with more power than the tank's cannons. I watched as thousands of them were vaporized in front of me. I managed to calm myself down. I faded out of my ultimate form and turned to the others. "It's not safe here," I said. "We need to get to a different place, possibly in the city." The others nodded. They started running out one by one. Sky turned to me. "What about Robert?" He asked. "I've got it covered." I said. After the last person exited the lab I walked over to Robert and used a protective Jutsu on his body. He would only slow us down. I also put anti-zombie protection on the room with my magic. I quickly wrote a note and set it on the ground just outside the lab. I ran to catch up with the others who were battling to get out of the base. I did some hand signs and put my hand on the ground. A gigantic chasm appeared out of nowhere and all of the zombies fell inside. I quickly sealed it again. "Alright, everyone let's move!" I said. I could already hear more zombies coming. We all ran as fast as we could. We had gotten past the outer walls of the base and started running straight ahead. Hopefully there would be a village we could take shelter in. It wasn't long before we saw a village that had already been abandoned. Although, calling it a village might have been a bit of a misleading term. It was more of a city, with skyscrapers and markets and even banks. We ran over to a skyscraper that seemed structurally sound and went inside, locking the doors behind us. When we were inside I looked around and saw what you would call your typical evacuated office building. There were papers and potted plants on the floor, a few windows were broken, chairs were on their sides; it was a mess to say the least. I saw what appeared to be a receptionist counter and determined that this was the lobby of the building. I looked around again and noticed that the lights were off. I raised my hand and the lights flickered to life. Everyone else was still panting from all the running we had done. "What are we going to do now?" Sideline asked. "We'll setup base here. We'll live in separate rooms just like at the old base." I said. They nodded. "Sky, I'll have you assign rooms to everybody." Sky nodded. "Sideline and SetoSorcerer, you two start up a lab/medic room." They nodded. "Dawnables and Alyssa, you two go and try to find whatever food you can. I'll need a report by the top of the hour." They nodded. Immediately everyone headed in their separate directions. I went around bringing power to the rest of the building while the others carried out their tasks. We were going to have a lot of work to do, and with Robert gone Sky and I would have to work to keep everyone in line. I arrived at the top floor of the building and stood on the roof looking over the city. There were hundreds of zombies down there. How had it gotten so bad? I was half tempted to jump down there and slaughter them all, for I had no alliance with these zombies. "Tid?" I heard someone say from behind me. I turned my head to see Alyssa standing there. "Ah, it's you." I said. "Have you come to give me your report?" I asked. She nodded. "We have found enough food in the storage area in the basement to last us all at least a month or two." I nodded. "Good, when that runs out we will go searching for more." I said. She nodded. I turned my attention back to the streets below. I could tell she was still there. "Was there something else you'd like to discuss?" I asked. She nodded, then realized I wasn't looking at her and replied: "Yeah." "And that would be?" I asked. "Well, it's just that there's a lot going on nowadays." She said. I nodded. "I mean, there's always danger to worry about. I'm afraid we may never get the life together that we wanted." She said. I raised my head and turned to her. I took her hands in mine and looked into her eyes. "Don't worry." I said. "Everything will be just fine. We'll get that life together, just you wait." She didn't seem too reassured but managed a smile. "Well you'd better get back to the others." I said. She nodded. She turned and ran down the staircase. I turned my attention back to the streets. Zombies and mutant zombies were roaming the streets. Suddenly I got an urge to jump off the skyscraper. I resisted and stepped off of the ledge. I turned and noticed it was already getting dark out. I could stay out and ask an Enderman what the heck was going on. I was standing around when one finally appeared. It happened so suddenly I nearly jumped. It looked around and finally saw me. "Ah, Tid." He said. "Hello," I said. "What do I have the honor of appearing in front of you for?" He asked. "I have something I need to ask you." I replied. It nodded. "About?" I pointed down at the streets below. "That." He walked over to the ledge and peered down. "Ah, that." He said. I nodded. "You know what's going on?" I asked. "Actually, I do. There is a dark power stirring beneath us." He said. "A dark power? You mean Herobrine?" I asked. He shook his head. "No, even stronger than Herobrine." He said. I stepped back in shock. "Even stronger than Herobrine?" He nodded. "Well, thank you for the information." I said to him. He nodded and teleported somewhere else. I turned and walked toward the staircase. Well, if what is rising is stronger than Herobrine, then we were going to have to stop it from rising; whatever it was.

After a few weeks of living at the skyscraper, everything seemed good again, despite the fact that there was a zombie apocalypse going on. I met with the Enderman every night to see if he had any new information for me; most of the time he didn't. One day, when I was out setting up barricades, I heard the approach of a helicopter. I looked up to see a helicopter coming from the direction of the old base. I ran inside and told Sky to head to the roof. He went and I returned outside. I heard shouting coming from the roof so I flew up there and landed behind Robert. He walked up to Sideline and said: "This is all your fault!" Sideline had a look of shock on his face. "No," I said. Robert spun on his heel to look at me. "Tid, when did you get here?" He asked. "That's not important." I said. "Sideline wasn't the one to start this zombie apocalypse; I fear it might've been my fault." Robert stared at me with a confused expression. "What do you mean it was your fault?" He asked. "I'm the one who didn't stop the mutant zombie from attacking Slamacow, and the infection spread from him. Therefore, I'm the one to blame." I said. Robert shook his head. "No, it was Sideline's fault like everything else that's happened!" He pointed at Sideline while he said this. Sideline looked enraged. "How am I to blame for everything?" He asked. Robert turned on him. "Let's see, you're responsible for the mutant zombies, the taint, which later turned into The Great Destroyer, the nukes, everything." Sideline looked like he wanted to punch Robert in the face. "I was under orders, by you, I might add." He said. Robert grew angrier and raised his fist. I quickly jumped in between the two and stopped Robert from punching him. "Look," I said to him. "You need to calm down." He wrenched his arm free and said: "Fine, I'm taking a walk. I'll be back soon." He said. I hadn't even noticed that Sky and Cupquake were there until they spoke up: "I'm going with." Cupquake said. "So will I." Sky said. Immediately the three walked towards the staircase. I waited until they were gone to talk to Sideline. "Listen; don't let him get to you. I know he's an ass but you have to live with it for now." Sideline stared at the ground for a while before looking at me. "I'm not sure I can do that." I walked over to him and wrapped my arm around his shoulders. "Come on," I said. "I'm certain Robert will be needing help soon." We walked down the staircase and into the elevator taking us down to his lab. "Grab some weapons," I said. "You're going to need them." He looked at me. "You aren't coming?" I shook my head. "I've got other matters to attend to. Don't worry, I have faith in your abilities." I said. "Yeah, and you'd be the only one." He said looking down at the floor. I patted him on the back. "Hey don't talk like that. I'm sure the others believe in your abilities, what with all of the times you've saved Robert and all." I said. He looked at me. "What are you talking about?" He said. "Don't you remember? The original mutant zombie, the End, the fight with Herobrine." He gave me a confused expression. "How did you…?" He asked. "The others told me." I replied. "Ah," He said. His expression seemed to be more confident than before. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He said. "Of course I'm right!" I said. He laughed. We eventually arrived at his lab. "Here," I said handing him a rocket launcher. "You'll need this." Suddenly we heard an explosion coming from nearby. "You'd better get going." I said. He nodded. Before he left he turned back to me and said: "Tid, thanks." Then he left. I was standing there when I had an idea. "I'm going to watch." I said to myself. I quickly went up to the roof and made it to the edge just in time to see Sideline fire a rocket at a hoard of zombies. It exploded and half of the hoard was gone. I could see him saying something but I couldn't hear it. A few seconds later Sky, Cupquake, and Robert all came running out of the building and sprinted towards the base. I teleported into the lobby and watched as they entered, out of breath from sprinting all the way here. Suddenly Robert said: "How can we stop this madness?" I shrugged and told everyone to get a good night's rest. They eagerly agreed and went up to their rooms. I decided that it was time that I head to bed as well. It had been a long day. I took the elevator up to the floor with my room on it. I opened my door and plopped down on my bed. I hadn't realized how exhausted I was. I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep. I woke up with a start. I looked at the clock and it said 5:00 AM. I decided that since I was already up I might as well get some fresh air. I teleported onto the roof and looked out at the city. Zombies roamed the streets like they always did, infectious little bastards. Suddenly I heard the door to the staircase open and I quickly made myself invisible. I watched as Robert stepped out and started walking towards the helicopter that was perched on the roof. I dissipated my invisibility and said: "Trying to sneak out are you?" He spun on his heel to see me standing there. "Oh, it's you. Yeah, I'm taking a little trip back to base." He said. I was surprised he wanted to go back there. "Fine, but I'm coming along." I said. "No you're not." He replied. "I'm pretty sure that you need some assistance considering the incident that happened just last night." I said. "Fine." He said. We got into the helicopter and headed for the old base. We see thousands of zombies surrounding the old base. "This is an attack helicopter right? Should it have weapons?" I asked. Robert replies: "Of course it does." He flipped a switch and missile pods appear out of the sides. He flips another switch and a Gatling gun appears. "Oh hell yeah. I'll take the missile pods. Tid, you take the Gatling gun." Robert said. "I don't need that piece of crap." I said. I get onto the platform and ignite my hands. "Now you die!" I shouted. I threw fireballs down at the zombies, lighting them on fire like thousands of birthday candles. The air smelled of burning flesh after a minute. I did some hand signs and said: "Wind Style: Purification Tornado!" I launched the tornado down at the ground and the air instantly cleared of the foul smell. We flew around killing zombies for a while. Suddenly Robert said: "Hey, our fuel gauge is low. We better move it to base to get more fuel." I nodded and we turned the helicopter in the direction of the base. We landed on the roof; where there were no zombies. I grabbed a radio from the helicopter and climbed out. The sun beat down on us from directly above. We walked down the stairs from the roof and headed towards Sideline's old lab. We stopped by the kitchen when Robert told me: "You go look for fuel, I'll see if I can find any supplies." I looked at him. "So you want someone who uses fire techniques around fuel?" "I think you can control yourself." He replied. We each took a separate corridor. I knew where the fuel was kept, having been here before. I stopped when I got to a dark corridor that had only a few flickering lights to keep it partially illuminated. Papers were all over the floor, doors stood ajar, everything seemed ominous. I couldn't risk lighting a fire in case I ran into any fuel. I walked down the hall, keeping my mind on full alert. I walked slowly, so as to avoid attracting unwanted attention. I turned a corner and I heard something that didn't sound like a normal zombie. I walked to the end of the corridor, and peered around the corner. I saw a mutant zombie standing in the middle of the hallway; it's back turned to me. I didn't have any armor on, so hand-to-hand combat would be a bad idea. I couldn't use fire because we were just outside the fuel room. I controlled other elements too; not just fire. What could I use that would be effective against it? Shadow Style? Could work, although it consumes a lot of energy. Water Style? Nah, wouldn't do much. What if I used an earth seal to bind him? That could work. Then I could slice him in half with my sword. I steeped around the corner and he noticed me immediately. He roared and charged at me. I slammed my hand on the ground and the ground around him split apart. Huge tentacles of earth came out of the ground and wrapped themselves around his body, binding his arms, legs, everything. I grinned, but it wasn't over yet. The mutant zombie roared in anger and it broke the tentacles. It smashed the ground and sent a shockwave flying at me. I jumped to the side and sprinted towards it. I did a few hand signs and said: "Earth Style: First Seal Prison!" Instantly the mutant zombie sank into the ground as more tentacles sprouted and wrapped it up again. I jumped and sprang off the mutant zombie's head, forcing it even more into the ground. I landed on the other side of him, right in front of the fuel room. Suddenly I heard Robert's voice come over the radio. "Tid I found the rations and weapons; did you find the fuel yet?" I replied: "Yeah, bringing the barrels up as we speak." I opened the doors and started loading barrel after barrel onto a mine cart. I then used my powers to teleport the mine cart to the roof. I started to walk out of the room when I heard the mutant zombie roar again. Somehow it had broken the First Seal Prison and was charging right at me. Suddenly an idea struck me. I looked around, sure enough there were plenty of barrels for what I'd need them for. I ignited my hands and waited. When the mutant zombie was in range, I jumped over it and slammed it into the ground. It slid and stopped just in front of a huge collection of barrels. I did some hand signs and said: "Fire Style: Fire Trail Wave!" I put my hands on the ground and a steady stream of fire started moving towards the mutant zombie. I started walking away. I took one last look at the mutant zombie and said: "Hosta LA vista mother fu-" And an explosion rocked the building before I could finish my sentence. I used my powers to teleport to the roof. I refueled the helicopter and flew it down to base level. The zombies were approaching and getting closer by the second. I got on the radio: "Robert you better hurry, the zombies are coming." A few seconds later I saw him running with a mine cart full of weapons and other supplies. I helped him load up the helicopter and we took off immediately. I noticed that it was almost night as we were making the trip back. Where had the day gone? As we arrived at the skyscraper, I noticed that a few of the others were waiting for us. I landed the helicopter and jumped out. Antvenom and SetoSorcerer immediately came up and started unloading supplies. I turned around and Alyssa and Cupquake ran up to me and Robert. I watched as Cupquake slapped Robert then kissed him. I facepalmed. Their relationship was moving too fast and it was also like watching a bad romance movie. "I know," Alyssa said. "They need to get a grip." I took her hand and we walked over to the edge of the building. We watched as the sun set on the metropolis. The winds gusted this way and that, but we were able to put that aside. "It's been a while since I've watched the sun set." Alyssa said. I nodded. "I've watched it almost every night. It really is breathtaking." Sideline walked up behind us. "I don't mean to interrupt," He said. "But I need to speak with you Tid." I nodded. "See you soon." I said to Alyssa, and followed Sideline down the stairs to the elevator. We got in and Sideline pushed the button to go to his lab. As soon as the doors closed I spoke: "So, what do you need?" "Tid, I'm going to be honest with you. None of the others have been treating me with much respect lately." He said. "Oh? Anyone in particular?" I asked. He nodded. "Robert." I looked at him. "Well, I knew that. But why are we talking about this? Why don't you stand up for yourself?" I asked him. "Because, it's been getting to me. And if Robert decides that he doesn't need to appreciate my inventions, then perhaps I better take my services elsewhere." I turned to him. "Sideline, don't be foolish. We need you here, your inventions are amazing, they helped us beat The Great Destroyer!" I said. "They managed to blow a hole in it, then you destroyed it, if I recall correctly. Other than that, they weren't of much use." He said. "Don't be ridiculous, it's because of your inventions that that victory was possible! I couldn't have blown a hole in it myself." I said. He nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Fine, I'll stay, for now." I nodded, satisfied with his decision. After a few seconds I said: "Was there anything else you were needing of me?" He nodded. "We have almost come up with a cure, but we need your help. We can't solve this final piece of the problem." "And you think I can?" I asked him. He nodded. "Alright, let's see what you've got." I said. Finally the elevator stopped and the doors opened. He walked into his lab and I followed. He showed me a blackboard with many markings and symbols on it. I stood there and analyzed the data. "It seems to me you're missing one key factor," I said. Sideline looked at me. "And that would be?" "Well, you seem to have forgotten that this factor here," I said, pointing to a symbol near the top of the board. "Reoccurs down here." I pointed to a blank spot at the bottom of the board. He examined this and said: "You're right!" He grabbed a marker, uncapped it and instantly repeated the symbol at the bottom of the board. "This makes the equation solvable!" SetoSorcerer said. They stood there, examining the board, doing their calculations. "Well, you two keep working and I'll be back later." I said. They gave no response whatsoever. I walked out of the room and took the elevator back up to the floor with my room on it. Since my room was the floor directly below the roof, I could hear everything Robert and Cupquake were saying. All of a sudden, I heard the doors close on the helicopter. I facepalmed again and rolled over to look out the window. I thought about the incident with the moon. "Maybe I'll bring in back one day." I said before finally closing my eyes and falling asleep. I awoke the next morning and immediately went to take a shower. Afterwards, Alyssa met me in the corridor. I said to her: "Could you and Sky go get Robert and Cupquake? They're in the helicopter on the roof." Alyssa nodded and went to go find Sky. I hoped that they would at least have the decency to get dressed before they got out of the helicopter.

(As Alyssa) I ran down the corridor, looking for Sky. I found him in his room, throwing golden knives at a poster of a squid. What is that about? I knocked on the door frame and he immediately looked at me. "Yes?" He asked. "You and I have to go to the roof to get Robert and Cupquake, Tid's orders." I replied. He stood and followed me out of the room. When we got to the roof, Robert and Cupquake were getting out of the helicopter. I walked over to Cupquake and said: "We need to talk." She nodded and followed me away from the other two. We stopped when we got to the other edge of the building. "So what's up?" She asked. "Listen, I've been sent to fetch you and Robert on Tid's orders, but before I bring you to him, there's something I need to tell you." I said. She nodded. "Last night I had a dream that you and I were captured by someone." I said. "Who?" She asked. I shook my head. "I don't know, I couldn't make out any details." I replied. "Do you have any idea when this would happen?" She asked. "Probably in a few days or so; maybe tomorrow. I'm still not completely sure. What I do know though, is that we need to be on our guard at all times." She nodded. "Alright, let's get going." Suddenly I heard Sky's voice come over the radio: "Deadlox, Trumu, please respond." A few seconds later Deadlox' voice came over the radio: "We read you, what's going on?" Sky replied: "Zombies have breached the lobby, lock all of the doors in the stairwell!" A few seconds later I heard and explosion coming from below. The door to the stairs burst open and everyone poured out onto the roof. Robert ran over to us and said: "Come on, you two are going first!" He grabbed our arms and pulled us over to the helicopter. I got in and shut the door. All of a sudden a smell of sweat filled my nose. "What's that smell?" I asked. Cupquake looked at me and said: "Nothing, you smell nothing." We flew over to an apartment complex and landed. Cupquake and I got out and Robert took off again. This time when he came back, everyone came out of the helicopter, except for Tid and Sideline. He flew back over and I saw Sideline and him loading up supplies into the helicopter. Where was Tid? I looked around frantically and found him flying over. No, he wasn't flying over, he was moving too slowly for that. I looked closer and saw that he was walking on the air! I watched in amazement as he walked over to us on the air. He finally made it over and jumped down to where we were. We all stared at him. "What?" He asked. "How did you do that?" I asked. "It's a new technique I've been practicing. You like it?" He replied. I nodded and hugged him. At least he was alright. Robert and Sideline brought the supplies over and Antvenom and Deadlox started unloading. After all of the supplies were unloaded, Sideline got out of the helicopter and Robert flew back over to the skyscraper. He launched missiles at the support of the structure in the lobby and the entire thing collapsed, nearly destroying the helicopter in the process. I shuddered and Tid embraced me in his arms. We all waited until Robert got back to say anything. "Alright," Tid said. "Everyone head inside and get situated. You can each find your own rooms, and we'll report to a specific point in the building which will be determined at a later time. Do you understand?" Everyone nodded. We all started walking inside. Tid and I decided to bunk in different rooms, like we always did. Tid needed his privacy and so did I. I felt uneasy that night, however. I could just tell something was about to go wrong.

(As Tid) That night I picked a room with a view of the skyscraper. It was near the top of the building, which I liked. I took a while to get all of my things situated in shelves around the room, having restored them with magic. Even with the help I had given them, Sideline and SetoSorcerer were having trouble with the antidote, so I decided I would ask Notch for answers. I didn't want to be disturbed so I opened one of the cabinets near the door and found a "Do not disturb" sign. I hung it on the outside of the door and locked it. I returned to my bed and started meditating. It took a little while, but eventually Notch answered. "Hello, Tid." He said. We were standing on clouds in an open area. "Hello, Notch." I said. "So, what business do you have?" He asked. "I need a cure for the zombie virus." I replied. "Ah, I see. And I'm assuming your friends are unable to provide one, despite your help?" He asked. I nodded. "Alright, to cure the virus, you need to use a Potion of Weakness on them, and then feed them a Golden Apple. They will revert back to their normal state in a few minutes after that." He said. I nodded. "One more thing," He said. "What is it?" "You'll need to do this without the others knowing. If they find out, they'll ruin the whole operation." I nodded. I opened my eyes and grinned, I had just found the answer we've been looking for. I stood up and exited my room, heading towards the meeting room where everybody was. I was still grinning when I walked in the room, even though the meeting had already started. "So how was your night?" Robert asked me. "Great, you?" I replied. "Just as good." He said. "So what's the final plan?" SetoSorcerer asked. Robert asked: "Is there a cure, a vaccine, anything yet?" Sideline shook his head. "We are still one step away from one, and once it's complete we'll head back to base and cure the others." Kuledude and BeeBopVox cheered up upon hearing this. We all agreed that would be our plan of action, but I had a different idea. After the meeting had concluded, I walked over to Sideline and SetoSorcerer. "I'm going to need a few Potions of Weakness, no questions." I said. "Right, we'll get right on it." I nodded as they headed out of the room and into the lab. I turned in-time to catch Robert, Kuledude, Moderator, Deadlox, and Caveman walk out of the room together. A few hours later, I was met by SetoSorcerer in the hallway. "Tid, we've finished brewing those Potions of Weakness you asked for." He said. "Thank you; where are they?" I asked. "They're still in the lab. Let's go get them." He replied. I nodded and we headed towards the lab. I packed up the Potions of Weakness into a bag I had brought and turned towards the door. "Thanks guys, you have no idea how helpful this will be." It took everything I had not to laugh. I walked out of the lab and out of the building. I used my magic to bring some Golden Apples from my room and placed them in the bag as well. I decided I would walk to the base, instead of teleporting there. I walked a little ways and turned a corner, where I saw the helicopter shooting at a pack of mutant zombies. I walked in the opposite direction, knowing that if I was spotted they would know I was up to something. I turned a corner and walked down the street. The base wouldn't be too far away, and I would be there before sunset. I walked a lone road leading straight to the base, seeing no signs of zombies anywhere. I stopped in front of the base and stared up at it. It looked ominous in every way. Windows were shattered, the lights were out, there were scorches along the building from where fires had started. I slowly walked into the building. As far as I knew, there were only three people infected: Dawnables, Slamacow, and Sethbling. I looked in the bag and found three Potions of Weakness and four Golden Apples. I walked down the corridor, checking in every room. Finally I heard moaning coming from around the corner. I went to the far wall and proceeded slowly. I turned the corner to see Sethbling fiddling with a piece of Redstone, turning a piston off and on again. I grabbed a Potion of Weakness and walked towards him slowly. He heard me approaching and raised his head. I froze in place as he stood up and turned around. He tilted his head slightly to one side and then ran at me. I threw the Potion of Weakness, which broke in his face. He grabbed his face, stumbling backwards. I did some hand signs: "Shadow Style: First Seal Prison!" Shadows reached up and bound Sethbling to the ground. I grabbed a Golden Apple from the bag and force-fed it to Sethbling. He started shaking violently. I assumed that the Golden Apple was working its magic, so I walked away to find the others. It wasn't long before I found Slamacow and Dawnables. Slamacow was hitting a Note Block, playing a single note over and over again. Dawnables was curled up on the floor, not really doing anything. As soon as they saw me they stood and charged me. I did some hand signs. "Shadow Style: First Seal Prison!" Shadows reached up and grabbed them like they had done to Sethbling, but they broke free. I did some more hand signs and said: "Shadow Style: Second Seal Prison!" This time the shadows were not broken. I poured the last two Potions of Weakness down their throats and fed them the Golden Apples. They started to shake violently like Sethbling had done. I went back to check on Sethbling to see him trying to break free of the First Seal Prison, completely zombie-free. "Tid! I'm so glad you're here, now you can help me out of these shadows!" I held up to fingers and said: "Release!" The shadows sank back into the ground. He stood up and rubbed his arms. "Those were tight, I really couldn't move at all." I nodded. "That was the idea." He looked confused but there was no time for that. We went to go check up on the other two to see them transforming back before our eyes. The green of their skin started to recede, replacing it with their natural skin color. Their eyes changed from black to their original color, and their features returned to normal. I released the Second Seal Prison and teleported us all back to base. The others were shocked to Slamacow, Sethbling, and Dawnables there. BeeBopVox ran up and nearly tackled Slamacow to the ground. Dawnables ran up to sky and kissed him. Sethbling and I just stood in the door frame awkwardly. "Slamacow, it's been a long time my friend!" BeeBopVox said. "Yes it has. Where's Kuledude?" Slamacow asked. "He's out on a mission with Robert and the others." I replied. All of a sudden we saw bright flash of light through the window. "They must be in trouble." Sky said. "Alright everyone, get to the armored vehicle, except for you three, Slamacow, Dawnables, and Sethbling. You need time to recover." I said. Everyone nodded an immediately left the room. I stayed behind with Slamacow, Dawnables, and Sethbling. I took the liberty of finding each of them rooms to stay in while the others were gone. I went up to the roof and watched for the others. It was a good ten minutes before they arrived at the building. I teleported down to the others. Sideline seemed angry. "What happened to my helicopter?" "We crash landed it." Robert replied. "And how did that happen?" Sideline asked. "We blew up a gas station; the resulting concussion blew the rotor." Robert replied. "It will be a cold day in hell the next time I let you use one of my inventions." Sideline said, then walked out the door. "Why didn't you bring me along?" I asked Robert. He jumped, apparently not noticing my presence until then. "I wanted to give the two new guys a chance, and I wanted to hang out with Moderator." "I understand, but if I went along this would've never happened." I said. "Sure, it wouldn't have." He replied. "Is that sarcasm I hear?" I asked, balling my fists. "Hey guys, look out the window." Cupquake said. We walked over to the window to see someone standing in the street. "A survivor?" I asked. Suddenly zombies came from both directions and ripped the man to shreds. "Not anymore." Robert said. Suddenly Robert shouted: "SetoSorcerer, do we have an antidote?" I smirked, but Robert didn't notice. "Not yet!" SetoSorcerer replied. I knew he had seen the ones I'd cured, so I walked out of the room to go find Alyssa. After a half hour of searching, I couldn't find her. I walked over to my room and stared out the window. My concern grew with every passing moment. Suddenly Robert runs into my room. "Tid, have you seen Cupquake?" I turned around. "No, have you seen Alyssa?" I asked. "No, but we have to find them." He replied. I nodded. Suddenly SetoSorcerer runs into the room. "Sideline has disappeared!" He shouted. I exchanged looks with Robert. "What?" SetoSorcerer asked. "We think that Sideline might've kidnapped Alyssa and Cupquake." I said. "Then we need to find them!" He said. Robert said: "Now, where would a simple-minded scientist go?" I replied: "The old lab?" "Of course!" SetoSorcerer said. "We will all go. SetoSorcerer, I'm bringing you along so you can try to appeal to his humanity, if he has any. Tid, you and I will go after Alyssa and Cupquake in the meantime." We both nodded. We teleported to the base. It was just before midnight. "So, what's the plan?" SetoSorcerer asked. "Burst in, beat the crap out of Sideline, and save Cupquake and Alyssa." Robert replied. I heard the shot immediately. I slammed my hand on the ground and a wall of earth sprang up to block it. The shot had come from the top floor of the base. "Let's move." I said. Robert and I jumped and broke through the windows of the top floor. I ignited my hands. "I wouldn't attack me if I were you." Sideline said. "And why not?" I asked. "You want your precious girlfriends to be alive don't you?" He replied. Suddenly a huge door opens behind him to reveal Cupquake and Alyssa tied together over a pit of chemicals. "Really? Now I feel like I'm in a bad action movie." I said. I rushed at him but Sideline grabbed my arms and threw me into the wall. "How dare you, do anything to hurt her. For that," A blue aura surrounded Robert. "You will die!" He shouted. A shockwave burst from his body and a crater formed in the ground. I quickly changed into my ultimate form and shielded Sideline from Robert's attack. "Don't get in my way!" Robert said. "We are not murderers." I said. "I don't care, he deserves to die!" He replied. He punched me to one side and proceeded to move on Sideline. I got up and kicked Robert in the face, sending him flying through the hole we had created in the wall. He flew and dug a trench with his body. "Stop this!" I shouted. "Never!" He replied. In the blink of an eye Robert was behind me and grabbed me by my throat. He lifted me up and threw me outside. He turned and grabbed Sideline. "Now you die." Robert said. I could hardly hear Cupquake yell: "Don't do it!" I saw Robert drop Sideline and proceed towards Cupquake. I hadn't practiced ice magic in a while, but I had to give it a shot. I shot a blizzard from my hands and a thin layer of ice covered his body, freezing him solid. He broke free and I heard SetoSorcerer running up the stairs. He said a few words I didn't quite catch and Robert dropped to the ground. I stared at SetoSorcerer in amazement. "How did you?" I asked him. "'It's a little technique I've been practicing. You like it?'" He replied. We both laughed. I turned my attention back to Sideline. I raised my hand and shadows grabbed him. He struggled to break free, but then I said: "Shadow Style: Third Seal Prison!" The shadows grew in number and tightened. He was soon unable to move his body at all. I looked at SetoSorcerer. He nodded. He walked up to Sideline. "Sideline, please, come back to the base. We need you." He said. "No, I will never return to that wretched place!" He shouted back. "Sideline, see reason!" SetoSorcerer pleaded. "No! I'm staying here, and there's nothing you can do to change my mind!" He said. "Alright Sideline," I said. "If you want to stay here, then so be it. However, if you ever do anything to harm Alyssa, then I swear on my life, I will kill you." I released the Third Seal Prison and teleported behind him. I cut the ropes and moved Cupquake and Alyssa away from the chemicals. SetoSorcerer ran over to me and we teleported back to base. I carried Robert up to his room and lay him down. SetoSorcerer examined him for a while. "So how long is he going to be out for?" I asked him. "Oh a few days or so." He replied. I nodded. We still had to eradicate the rest of the zombies in this city. I went to go gather up everyone who could fight for one last mission. We battled the zombies fiercely and eventually the last zombie fell. "We did it!" Sky shouted. Everyone cheered. The zombie apocalypse was finally over. Something still tugged at my heart though, something I had forgotten. I shrugged the feeling off and enjoyed a celebration back at the base. Robert would still be out for a few hours, so I walked up to his room. Cupquake was sitting by his bed, holding his hand. I stood in the corner with my arms crossed, leaning against the wall. Eventually, Robert came to. "You're finally awake!" Cupquake said. "What happened?" Robert asked. "You went into your ultimate form and lost control." I replied. "You've been out for a while. We've cured the others and ended the zombie apocalypse; well, everyone else did. I stayed here." Cupquake said. SetoSorcerer walked in. "Oh good, you're awake. Here, I've got something to help you control that form of yours." He said. He opened up a box and pulled out an amulet with a green gem in the middle. "Here," He said handing it to Robert. Robert put it around his neck. "Thanks." He said. SetoSorcerer nodded. Robert tried to get up but SetoSorcerer stopped him. "You shouldn't be moving yet, you still need to rest." He said. Robert lay back down on his bed. "Everyone out." She said to us. We left and she closed the door behind us. "What was that about?" SetoSorcerer asked. "You don't want to know." I said. He shrugged and we walked away. That night, I was on the roof looking out over the city. The feeling returned. I called for an Enderman and one appeared in front of me. "Hello, Tid." He said. "Hello Enderman." I replied. "So, what do I have the honor of appearing before you for?" He asked. "I was told by another Enderman that a dark power was rising, one stronger than Herobrine. Do you know anything about it?" I said. He thought for a few minutes. "Actually, I do. I don't know a whole lot, but the other Enderman were talking about a rising of a Titan. They said it would happen in two days." He said. I stood there in shock. "A Titan?" I asked. He nodded. Titans had power that rivaled even Notch. If one was rising in two days, we'd all be dead. "Thank you." I said. He nodded and disappeared. I had to protect the others. The next day I started my training. I had to increase my power in order to beat the Titan. I trained vigorously, summoning millions of clones at a time. It was already eight o' clock when I returned to the base. I was covered in bruises and scratches. "What happened to you?" Sky asked. "Training." I said. "Sheesh, what are you training for exactly?" He asked. "Guys, last night, an Enderman told me that a Titan was rising in two days." Everyone stared at me. "A Titan?" Sky asked. "They have power that rivals even Notch." I said. "What?!" Sky said. I nodded. SetoSorcerer looked at me. "You don't think it could be…" I nodded. "It's a strong possibility it would be Him." I said. The others looked from me to SetoSorcerer and then back to me. "Who? Who is this 'Him'?" Sky asked. I looked at Sky. "Jeb." I said. Everyone looked confused. "Jeb is one of Notch's co-workers. He helped Notch create this world." I said. The shock in their faces grew. "Well that's enough bad news for tonight." I said. "Everyone, get to bed." I teleported to my room and lay down on my bed. I was so exhausted I could hardly keep my eyes open. I eventually fell into a light sleep.

I was woken up at two o' clock in the morning by an explosion. "What the hell?" I said. I teleported to the music room, where the sound of the explosion came from, and saw a bunch of smoke in the room. Suddenly the smoke was cleared by a helicopter taking off. "They've got Robert!" Slamacow said. "Somebody get Alyssa in here!" I said. Kuledude left and returned with Alyssa. "What's going on?" She said. "Robert's been kidnapped, and I need you to follow that helicopter." I said. She looked out the hole in the wall and watched as the helicopter flew away. "Got it." She said. She leaped out the window and immediately I lost track of her. She's an incredible ninja. "What now?" Sky asked. "We've got to sit tight until Alyssa comes back. Until then, everyone report in the meeting room. I need to make sure no one else is missing." I said. We all walked into the meeting room and I did a headcount. "Wait, where's Cupquake?" I asked. Everyone looked around. "Damn it, they must've gotten her too. What could they want with Robert?" I asked. Everyone shrugged. SetoSorcerer walked up to me. "Do you think it was Jeb?" He asked. "I'm almost certain of it." I replied. Panic spread throughout the room. "Everyone settle down!" I shouted. The room instantly became quiet. "Now, I don't know when Alyssa will be back, but when she returns, we will go and rescue Robert and Cupquake." I said. "And then what?" Deadlox asked. "I don't know. We'll probably have to battle to the death with Jeb." I said. Everyone's face lit up with fear. "And be 'we', I mean me." I said. Everyone seemed a little calmer. "But you'll be killed!" SetoSorcerer said. "Have faith in me. I'll find a way to put a stop to Jeb, even if it means risking my life." I said. Everyone looked unsure. "Now all of you go to bed, I'll stay up and keep a look out for Alyssa." I said. Everyone murmured their agreements, excited to head back to bed. I teleported to the roof and looked in the direction the helicopter had gone. "Return safely," I said. Weeks past and Alyssa finally returned to the base. "Alyssa!" I said. I was so happy to see her. "I thought maybe they'd captured you too." I said to her. "Have faith in me." She replied. "Well, anyway, did you find out anything?" I asked. She nodded. "They're located about a hundred kilometers north of here. It took a while for me to traverse that kind of distance on foot." She said. I nodded. "Alright everyone, gear up. We're going to be leaving at the top of the hour!" I said to all of them. All of a sudden Robert appears behind me, holding Cupquake. "What the?" I said. "I barely made it out of there." He said. He collapsed on the ground. He collapses way too often. SetoSorcerer ran over to him. "His injuries are bad, let's get him to the infirmary." He said. I watched as Sky and the others followed SetoSorcerer as he carried Robert down to the infirmary. I didn't go with because I had more important matters to take care of. I flew out of the hole in the wall and went towards Jeb's base. I stopped just above it. It was time to see if I had what it took to kill Jeb. I launched a ball of energy at the roof of the building and dropped down through it. Jeb was standing in the corner, a look of surprise on his face. "Well, if it isn't Tid." He said. I clenched my fists. "Jeb, I've come to kill you." I said. He raised his eyebrows. "Really? Well you're certainly welcome to try. However, I don't think you'll be able to do it." He said. I lunged at him and punched him in the face. He was sent flying backwards through the wall. I did some hand signs and said: "Shadow Style: Third Seal Prison!" Shadows came up from the ground and grabbed him. "Well, you've got some tricks up your sleeve I see." He said. "That's right, and now it's time for you to die!" I held out my hand and started closing it. "Third Seal Prison Constrict!" I said. The shadows grew tighter around his body. About half-way through, I couldn't close my hand anymore. "What the -?" I said. He laughed. "You see, you'll never be able to kill me." He said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Don't you remember? I'm a Titan, and Titans are immortal." He said. These words made me release the prison. I sank to my knees. I couldn't kill him because he was immortal. "However," He said. I looked up at him. "That doesn't mean that I can't kill you." He walked over to me with his hand outstretched. I slammed my palm on the ground and a hole appeared where he was standing. He fell through and I sealed it again. I could hear rumbling coming from beneath me so I jumped and landed on the roof as Jeb exploded through the ground. I flew as far away from that place as possible. I could hear Jeb laughing maniacally in the distance. "Damn it!" I said on the way back to the base. I had forgotten that Jeb was immortal. I reappeared back at the base shortly after five o' clock. I walked down to the infirmary to hear SetoSorcerer mention Jeb's name. "Who's Jeb?" Robert asked. "He's a Titan that used to work with Notch. He's immortal, and nothing can kill him." I said, walking into the room. SetoSorcerer seemed surprised to see me. "He drained me of my powers, except for the ultimate form." Robert said. "I noticed." SetoSorcerer said. "Don't worry; I'll get you your powers back in no time." He said. Robert nodded. I left the room to go handle important business. I met with Alyssa in the hallway. "Alyssa, I need you to go spying on Jeb's base again. See if you can find out what he's up to, alright?" She nodded. "I'll get right on it." She said. After that we went down the opposite end of the hall. I went into my room to see if there was any way I could increase my power, without having to resort to that. I read through countless books until I looked up and realized that it was already eight o' clock. I had taught Alyssa how to teleport, so she should be back any minute now. I closed the book I was reading and went into the infirmary to check up on Robert. All of a sudden Sky walks up to me and says: "Tid, Notch is here to see you." "Thank you." I said to him and he walked away. I went into the infirmary to see Notch standing in front of the window. Robert was there too. "Ah, Tid, so glad you're here. Now we can begin." Notch said. "Alright you two, I have bad news." He continued. "What would that be?" I asked. "You two are definitely going to have to fight Jeb." He said. "We know this already." Robert replied. "Oh, well then it seems that my work here is done. Also, I sense that your spies have returned." He said. Confusion came over me. Spies? I had only sent one. Notch then left in the blink of an eye. Suddenly Antvenom and Trumu walk into the room with Caveman on their shoulders. "What the hell happened?" I asked. "Caveman got too close, and he was shot." Antvenom replied. They lay Caveman on one of the hospital beds and instantly started treating his wounds. All of a sudden Cupquake and Alyssa walk up to us. "What's up?" I asked Alyssa; expecting her to give me a report. Alyssa and Cupquake looked at each other and then said: "We're pregnant." Confusion covered me once more. Robert's mouth dropped. He turned to me. "Punch me in the face so I can be sure this isn't a dream." He said. I raised my hand and punched him with all my might. He was sent flying across the room into the wall. I turned my attention back to Alyssa. "Are you sure?" I asked her. She winked, meaning there was something she wasn't telling me. Robert got up and walked over to use, holding his shoulder, even though I didn't hit it. "That hurt man!" He said. "Well, at least you know it's not a dream." I replied. I wished that Alyssa would tell me what she's hiding, but Robert called a meeting with me and Sky. We went onto the roof and Robert started pacing. "What the hell are we going to do?" He asked. "What do you mean?" Sky asked. "I mean, we're fighting a war, and now we've just found out that Alyssa and Cupquake are pregnant! We can't leave them alone anymore, and we can't take them with us. So, I repeat, what are we going to do?" He replied. "I'm sure they can handle themselves. They're pretty tough ladies." Sky said. "I don't want to take that risk, no matter how skilled they are." I said. Robert rubbed his temples. "I've got it!" He said. "Well, tell us your idea." Sky said. "We'll leave behind people to act as guards. That way, we can fight and not have to worry about their safety." He said. "That's so simple, why didn't I think of it?" I said. "One more question." Sky said. "Who's going to act as the guards?" We all thought about who was skilled enough, and didn't do very many missions to help them. "What about Antvenom?" I asked. They looked at me. "Why Antvenom?" Sky asked. "I've taken him under my wing, remember? I've taught him many things. He could protect them." They shrugged. "Beats nobody, right?" Sky said. With that, we concluded the meeting and headed back inside. I met up with Alyssa in my room. "Alright, what aren't you telling me?" I asked. She smiled. "I'm not actually pregnant. Cupquake wanted me to tell you that I was so she wouldn't be the only one." She said. I breathed a sigh of relief. "So, that means that you can help Antvenom protect Cupquake and Dawnables right?" I asked. She nodded. "Thank you." She got up and kissed me. "See you tomorrow." She said. She exited my room and shut the door behind her. I lay down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. "Even with all of these precautions," I said to myself. "I don't think anyone is safe." I shut off my light and fell asleep. I woke up the next morning with a pain in my head. I figured it would go away with a shower, so I decided I would take one. Afterwards I went back to my room to get dressed, when I saw a note on my door. I ripped it off and read it. "One of your own will betray you, when you need them the most." The note read. I looked around to see if anyone had placed the note on my door, but saw no one. I crumpled the note up and walked into my room. I got dressed and met up with SetoSorcerer to discuss a strategy for the battle with Jeb. All of a sudden I fell a strong presence enter the room. It was Robert. "SetoSorcerer, there's no need to restore my powers anymore." He said. "You have made a bad choice." SetoSorcerer said. "With this power, I can do anything." Robert replied. I stepped towards him. "You've gone corrupt with power. Your power lust will kill you eventually." I said. He looked at me. "You know nothing." He said. Suddenly SetoSorcerer says: "Come on out you demon." Herobrine manifested before us. "What have you done to Robert?" SetoSorcerer asked. Herobrine smiled. "He was reborn through raw power." He replied. Then SetoSorcerer smiled. "See that amulet around his neck?" He asked point to the amulet around Robert's neck. "It allows him to control his power, including his ultimate form." He said. He muttered a few words I didn't quite catch and Robert shook his head. "What the? I was just in the forest with," He turned his head towards Herobrine. "You! You did this to me!" He said. "I did nothing, you asked for power and I gave it to you. Whether you can control it or not is not my problem." He replied. "Get out of here, you demon." Robert said. "I hope we meet again, SetoSorcerer." Herobrine said before he disappeared. Robert walked out of the room. "You better go follow him." SetoSorcerer said to me. I nodded and left after Robert. When I got out onto the roof it was raining. Robert was standing on the ledge. "You need to stop this." I said to him. "You don't understand; how good this power feels." He said. "You're wrong. When I first got a hold of magic, I felt like the most powerful person in the world. I know bloodlust, but not in this way. I sought revenge for my kingdom, never to gain power for my own personal gain." I said. I pointed at him. "You're the one who's going to doom us all." He grew angry at this. "And you know what?" I said. "You're not even powerful enough to beat me." I said. "You ready to test that theory?" He said. "Always." I replied. We teleported to an open field, the rain poured down on us. Thunder and lightning flashed. "Prepare yourself." He said to me. "Come at me bro." I replied. He lunged at me and I grabbed his arms and slammed him into the ground. "You ready to give up yet?" I asked. "Not even close." He replied. He uppercut me and sent me flying into the air. He teleported and slammed me into the ground, forming a crater. I teleported behind him. I waited until the smoke cleared to say: "Boo." I punched him in the chest and sent him flying several hundred feet, digging a massive trench. I teleported to him and put my foot on his chest. "You ready to give yet?" I asked. "No!" He said. I punched him left and right, making each punch more powerful than the last. I put my foot on his chest again. This time I raised it and stomped him further into the ground. "I'll ask you one last time, do you give?" I asked. "I give." He replied. I threw his arm over my shoulder. "Come on, let's go back to base." I said. I teleported us back to base. "Whoa, what happened?" Sky asked. "We fought and I won." I replied. "Ah, figures." He said, and returned to polishing his golden sword. "Listen up everyone," I said. They all looked at me. "Tomorrow, we are going to be launching a full-scale attack against Jeb and his army." I said. "Alright!" Deadlox said. Everyone else held up their fists and cheered. "Except for Antvenom, BeeBopVox, Captain Sparklez, and SetoSorcerer. You four will stay behind and look after the girls. Do you understand?" I asked. They nodded. "Good, now everyone get some sleep. We're going to be leaving before the sun comes up for an advantage." I said. They all nodded and went to their individual rooms. I went up to my room and lay on my bed. I knew we couldn't beat Jeb, not yet anyway. I needed some way to beat an immortal. I fell asleep thinking about it, and I was woken up by Sky. "Come on man, it's time to go." I sat up and rubbed my head. I looked at him. "Right, I'll be out in a minute." I said. He nodded and left, closing the door behind him. I stood up and stretched. I walked over to where my sword was. I picked it up and felt it radiate a warm glow. "You're ready for action, aren't you?" I said to it. Of course, I didn't expect it to reply. I sheathed it and went outside, where the others were waiting. "Is everyone ready?" I asked. They all nodded. "Alright, let's go. Robert and I will lead the way." I said. We all started running towards Jeb's base. As we were running, I could hear Robert talking to Sky. "Once I kill Jeb, I will take his powers for my own." Robert said. "That power lust of yours is going to get you killed." Sky replied. "Ah, spare me the lecture will you? I've already gotten that from Tid." He said. "Well, maybe that's a sign you should listen." Sky said. The conversation dropped after that. After a few hours, Kuledude said: "Can we take a break? I'm not used to running so much." "Fine," I said stopping abruptly. The others skidded to a halt and nearly face-planted. I looked into the sky to see the sun setting. "We'll set up camp here for the night." I said. We had packed tents in case we didn't make it to his base in time. After a few hours, we were all sitting around a fire. Suddenly I feel a presence in the trees. "Everyone, on your guard. We have un-invited guests." Robert said, drawing his sword. I rose. "I noticed." I said. I did some hand signs. "Everyone get back." I said. They all gathered behind the tents. "Inferno Style: Flame Control!" I said. A black trail of fire started moving towards the trees. When it reached the base of one, black flames exploded and set the trees ablaze. The assassins jumped out and threw shurikens at us. I raised a wall of stone and they bounced harmlessly off. As soon as they landed I did some hand signs and said: "Shadow Style: Fourth Seal Prison!" Multiple shadows appeared out of the ground and grabbed the assassins. One managed to avoid it, but Robert teleported behind him and stabbed him with his sword. I held out my hand. "Fourth Seal Prison: Constrict!" I closed my hand and they all screamed in pain. The shadows crushed them and took them underground. "Whoa," Slamacow said. "Remind me never to make him angry." We all returned to the camp fire and acted as if nothing had happened. "Any suggestions of how to pass the time?" Robert asked. "How about we say our biggest fear." Deadlox said. We all seemed to like that idea so we went with it. Robert went first. "Losing Cupquake." He said. "How cliché." I said. "Alright, what's your biggest fear?" Robert said. "Failing." I replied. "How come it isn't losing Alyssa?" Sky asked. "Because I've already lost Alyssa once, remember? And it's not death, cause that's already happened too." I replied. Sky shrugged. "Fair enough." He said. Caveman went next. "My biggest fear is being in extremely dark places." He said. "Why?" Slamacow asked. "You don't want to know." He replied. Sky went next. "Running out of butter." He said. I face palmed. Deadlox said: "Losing my headphones." Slamacow said: "Turning into a zombie." We all exchanged looks, but decided not to say anything. Sethbling said: "When my red stone creations don't work." Kuledude said: "Death." Trumu said: "Not being able to breathe." "Is that why you wear that space-suit filled with oxygen all the time?" Robert asked. "Yes." Trumu replied. After that we all went to sleep. The next day we woke up to see the storm had passed. All of a sudden the ground started to rumble. I looked up ahead and saw Jeb's army heading towards us. Thousands of troops charged at us, and in the only tank, sat Jeb himself. I drew my swords and shouted: "Get ready!" We all shouted our battle cries and started combating the enemy troops. Robert jumped onto the tank and ripped the top clean off. He jumped inside and a few minutes later he came out saying: "We need to go, now!" "Why?" I asked. The battle was going good. There was only about a hundred of the enemy troops left. "He's got Alyssa and Cupquake held hostage." He replied. "What?!" I said. My anger grew inside of me. I got on all fours, and raced back to the base. I got there just as the rest of them teleported there. I saw Jeb, standing next to Sideline, on top of the building. "Where's Alyssa?" I shouted at him. "Don't worry, your girlfriend's safe, for now." I jumped at Jeb. "No don't do it Tid, he's too powerful!" Robert shouted. Right when I was about to punch Jeb in the face, he grabbed me by the head. "You should've listened to your friend." He said. He punched me in my stomach and sent me flying into a building. The building collapsed on top of me. When the smoke cleared, I was surrounded by rubble, watching a battle unfold between Jeb and Robert. Robert punched Jeb to the ground, and stabbed his sword through his chest. After a few seconds, Robert reached down and drained Jeb of his power. I stood up and changed into my ultimate form. "Yes, the power's all mine!" He said. "Robert, stop this!" I heard Cupquake shout. He turned his attention to her. I could tell that he was going to kill her, so I jumped at smashed Robert into the ground. "That's enough!" I said. Robert stood up. "I don't think so." He said. He grabbed me and punched me, sending me flying. He teleported and smashed me into the ground again. He went into his ultimate form and picked me up by my head. Just as he was about to deliver the blow that would end my life, Herobrine appeared and sapped his powers. Robert crumbled to the floor; unconscious. Suddenly I saw Jeb rise to his feet. He still had the sword sticking out of his chest. He laughed. "Did he really think he had killed me?" He grabbed the hilt with both hands and removed it from his chest. The hole resealed itself. He walked over to Robert and drained his powers. "There, now I'm back to fighting condition. He looked at me. "My, my, you've changed. Seems you weren't showing me everything when you fought me." He said. I grew angry at him. I stood up, and blasted him with a fireball. He grabbed his face and stumbled backwards. "You'll pay for that!" He said. He uppercut me and sent me flying into the air. I used my new technique to land on the air. He flew a short distance away from me, staring at me. "Show me what you can do." He said. I launched several powerful attacks at him, all doing nothing. "Is that all you've got?" He asked. I teleported behind him and punched him. He was sent flying and eventually managed to stop himself. "You'll never beat me!" He said. "Not with that kind of power!" He launched a lighting ball at the building where Alyssa was. I created a giant wall made of stone to surround the building. "I swore, on my life, that I would defeat you." I said. I crossed my arms and closed my eyes. "If that means that I need more power," I said. "Then so be it!" I could feel power rising up inside of me. A black energy surrounded my body. I felt a cloak appear on my body. My face seemed to dissolve into nothing. My clothes turned black. Two golden rings appeared around my wrists. A black tornado surrounded me, then subsided. I looked at Jeb. Below me I could hear someone say: "What just happened?" I could hear Alyssa answer. "Tid told me about this once, he called it something past his ultimate form. I had assumed he had been talking about the tails, but I didn't realize it went this far." She said. "So you're saying, this is more powerful than his ultimate form?" They asked. "Yes." She replied. "This," I said. My voice had become deeper. "Is my Perfect Form!" Jeb laughed. "Seems like you've still got tricks up your sleeve. However, it doesn't matter. I'll still kill you and your friends!" He launched a fire dragon at me. "I have a fire dragon of my own." I said. I summoned my fire and electric dragon. They clashed in mid-air, creating a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, Jeb luanched himself at me. I tried to dodge but he was too fast, punching me in my face. The power of his blow sent me backwards. I unsheathed my sword. "It's time I used this." I said. I luanched myself at him and slashed at him. The blade cut into his skin a little ways. After I withdrew my sword, the wound resealed itself. "Damn," I said. He drew up his power and luanched a huge fireball the size of a building. It hit me and exploded, temporarily taking me out of his view. When the smoke cleared, I stood there, my sword pointed at the ground. "How is this possible?" He asked. "You see," I said. "This form increases my power dramatically. It also makes me immortal, just like you, Jeb." Shock came over his face. "But that would mean," He said. I nodded. "We would keep battling forever, neither side being defeated. However, if one of us were to lose our immortality, then a victor could be decided." He laughed. "And how do you plan to remove my immortality?" He asked. I did some hand signs. "Let me introduce you to some of my friends." I said. "Shadow Style: First Dimension Gate. Open!" A black portal appeared behind me. I did some more hand signs. "Shadow Style: Second Dimension Gate. Open!" A second portal appeared to my left. "Shadow Style: Third Dimension Gate. Open!" A third portal appeared on my right. I raised my hand. "From the first dimension: Evil Angel, come forth!" Suddenly a leg emerged from the portal, then one arm, then a sword. Finally the Evil Angel stepped through. The portal closed behind it. "From the second gate: Wither, come forth!" I said. The Wither came through the portal, the portal closing behind it. "And finally, through the third gate: Ender Dragon, come forth!" The Ender Dragon roared as it emerged through the third portal. I jumped up and landed on the Ender Dragon, the Wither and Evil Angel to my right and my left respectfully. I pointed at Jeb. "Go forth, Wither, Evil Angel." They went towards him and battled him. I did some hand signs and placed my palm on the Ender Dragon's back. A flash of light that only I could notice appeared then disappeared in a fraction of a second around Jeb. He eventually sent the Wither and the Evil Angel away from him, each landing in a corner so as to form a triangle around him with me. "Ha, I beat your little friends. Now, how were you planning to remove my immortality again?" He asked. I raised my two fingers in front of my face. "Like this." I said. Suddenly a purple light flashed and revealed three black triangles in a pyramid form surrounded by a huge circle. "Shadow Style: Fifth Seal Prison!" I said. Two huge hands made completely of shadows reached up from the center of the prison and grabbed Jeb. "The Fifth Seal Prison can do something the other four cannot." I said. "Oh yeah? And what's that?" Jeb asked. "This. Fifth Seal Prison: Complete Power Drain!" I slammed my hands on the Ender Dragon's back and the seal activated. Jeb screamed with pain as every last ounce of power was drained from his body. It all gathered in a black sphere in the palm of my hand. "What the?" Jeb asked. "This, is all of your power. Including your immortality." I said. I crushed the sphere in my hands, dark energy flowing in every direction. Jeb sneered. "You still won't be able to kill me!" He shouted. I raised two fingers above my head. A small blue-white sphere formed. "Ha! It's going to take a lot more than that to kill me!" He said. Suddenly blue-white energy flowed from every direction into the sphere. It grew to the size of a building. "This is my most powerful technique." I said. "Now, get ready to see what it feels like to die! Soul Bomb!" I brought my arm down in front of me and the sphere crashed into Jeb. Jeb screamed with pain. A giant explosion formed and sent everyone flying backwards. When the smoke cleared, there was no sign of Jeb. I could hear Alyssa say: "He did it! He killed Jeb!" Everyone cheered and I returned to the ground. I reverted back to my normal form. I received many slugs on the shoulder. All of a sudden my vision tunneled and I collapsed to the floor.

I woke up in my room. Alyssa was sitting next to my bed. "You're awake!" She said. Everyone rushed into the room. "Hey! Look who's awake! Mr. Hero!" Sky said. "You were amazing!" Deadlox said. "Great work, didn't think you had it in you." Antvenom said. I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of my bed. I was incredibly nervous, despite my recent feat. I was planning to do something that was bigger than killing Jeb. I stood up, and had Alyssa stand in front of me. Everyone waited in anticipation to see what I'd do. "Alyssa," I said. I got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" I asked. She clasped both hands over her mouth. "Of course I will!" She said. I stood and said: "She said yes!" Everyone cheered. I wrapped my arms around her. "Now let's return home." I said. Everyone looked confused. "Home? This is your home." Sky said. "Sorry, but I want to raise my child in my own home. I'll restore my kingdom to its former glory, and Alyssa and I will live out the rest of our days there." I said. "Will you at least invite us to your wedding?" Dawnables asked. "Of course, you're our friends after all." I replied. I grabbed Alyssa's hand and teleported to where the crater sat. "It's time." I said. I raised my hands and the walls and towers reformed. I watched as the flags returned, the buildings were rebuilt, and my castle reappeared. I looked at Alyssa. "Let's go." She nodded and we walked inside. I still felt like I had forgotten something though, oh well; I would figure it out under the moon later.

Epilogue

Alyssa and I lived in our kingdom in peace. We had a wedding three weeks after defeating Jeb, and everyone showed up. Nine months later, we had a son. We decided we would name him Gaara. I watched as my son grew up with the other two boys: Toby, Sky and Dawnable's kid, and Ethan, Robert and Cupquake's kid. I trained my son in the ways of the sand (and others), my son having inherited my powers. Eventually my son reached the age of 13, and I had taught him everything I knew, well, not everything. It was on my son's 13th birthday that I decided that I would pass down my sword to him. Two weeks later, a tragedy happened, but that's a different story.


End file.
